Sword Crossed by The Sun
by websky
Summary: Rudely grabbed out of his cage, Prompto is met face to face with the Chancellor of Niflheim. "Are you ready to be a prince?" Story in which Prompto is chosen as the next heir to the Niflheim throne, but only so he can gain a companionship with the Future King of Lucis, and the Oracle of Tenebrae in order to appease an evil scheme planned by Ardyn.
1. Chapter 1- Niflheim

WELCOME TO MY BRAND NEW FIC!  
Which will be DARK! SCARY! AND FLUFFY! FILLED WITH ANGST COMFORT/HURT and a lot of our favorite SUNSHINE PROMPTO! OF course Noctis and the whole gang to! Can't forget those lovelies!

Enjoy this fic guys, planned to be a bit longer than Hiding the Courage to Speak, but will see how things go.  
Well with that said (typed?) enjoy my new FIC!

(also warning for violence and stuff, shouldn't be to gory and there might be a little Noct/Prompto if you squint hard enough, but for now keeping it low - BUT WHO KNOWS WHAT MY BRAIN WILL COME UP WITH!?)

* * *

 **Chapter 1—a Prologue Start**

Sunshine wasn't something Prompto would often see, his eyes never having the chance to adjust to something so far-fetched and foreign. On the few occasions Prompto had been outside—very few—there had been no sunshine, just a grey cloud of pollution coating the sky.

That hadn't bother Prompto though, as he'd never truly needed to see the sun; it just wasn't something he'd been thought to be able to see. After all he was just a useless MT that even the scientist didn't see much worth in.

He'd been kept though—why was anyone's guess. Probably for further experiments—or maybe it lay with his genes? He was related to the head scientist after all.

Prompto laid his head back against the cage, his pale skin even paler in the lime light of the room he'd been forced to stay day after day. Sometimes his eyes would even play tricks on him, green and orange spots appearing.

Of course when someone came to visit him—most of the time scientists—a light turned on that made his eyes stagger shut, taking seconds or minutes to adjust to a new light.

"This the one?" Prompto heard from a new voice entering the lab. It was up-beat, but creepy sounding.

"Yes," said a voice Prompto did recognize. His father Verstael Besithia.

The blonde shrunk back to the furthest corner of the cage.

His father barely acknowledged him, so him being here now wasn't a good sign. In fact it was a terrible omen.

Prompto felt the cage jerk, his twelve year old body forced to the furthest edge. "Get out!" he heard from his father on the other side. It was an order; if he disobeyed there'd be pain.

Prompto resisted, he didn't want to leave the safety of the cage. Despite being his prison it did keep from prying hands. Of course even the cage couldn't protect him now.

A hand grabbed him from inside, pulling him out into the open, his eyes still adjusting to the new light.

He was forced onto the floor, his small body skidding on the ground. He was already bruised by the action, his body not used to quick movement.

"He's so tiny, how old did you say he was?" the new voiced asked his father.

"His birth record is on the file," Verstael said to the newcomer.

As Prompto's eyes adjusted he could see the colour to the new person's face, the way he wore his hat and the crimson to his hair. Prompto bit his lip, knowing that he hadn't actually met this man but he knew who he was. He was the chancellor the scientist's always talked about.

Prompto's wrist was rudely grabbed by Ardyn, who pulled him upward to eye his brand. "This, mark will be a problem, should it be removed?"

Verstael shook his head. "No, if this doesn't play out he's a very useful case study; I'll need his records intact." Verstael walked to the other side of the room, going through one of the medical cupboards where the drugs used on Prompto were stored.

The chancellor dropped Prompto's wrist. Prompto scurried back, crashing into his cage behind him. He actually missed it in a way. There he was left alone. If he was brought out, he knew it would only mean trouble.

"Is he even capable of speech?" Ardyn bent down on the ground, grabbing hold of Prompto's cheeks. He turned his head, pushing his nails into his jawbone.

Prompto glared, the idea of this man touching him giving him all sorts of bad feelings. "Well if he isn't feisty." Ardyn let go violently, Prompto having to rub his cheeks after to get the feeling back.

"You!" Prompto heard from his father, the change in his voice alarming to Prompto. "Stand up."

The blonde frowned and let go of his cheeks, needing his hands to push himself off the floor. It took a second, his body wobbly after the last few days in the cage.

"Does he even have a name?" Ardyn asked, a quiet coo to his voice.

Prompto bit into his lip, the silence only erring him. If he spoke he knew he'd be reprimanded with physical punishment— but if he stayed quiet the chancellor just might end up calling him by his number like all the other scientists. Prompto gripped his fist, keeping silent. It felt like his only option at this point in time.

He hoped the chancellor would leave soon, he couldn't handle another experiment in front of a political figure like his father and the chancellor of Niflheim—last time his father had come the experiment had left him unable to move for days.

"Will have to give him one when we introduce him to the emperor," his father chipped in as he closed the medical cabinet, an array of pills shoved into his pocket.

Ardyn gave off a menacing smile. "No, that doesn't sound right, choosing a name this late, what kind of act is that." Ardyn bent his head down so he was at Prompto's height again. "Come now, you must have some sort of name. Right?"

Prompto knew his name; he'd been given it by his peers before he was decommissioned as a possible candidate to be an MT. They gave him his name for his ability to run through the practice drills faster than anyone, to hit his target at the perfect moment. A nickname that became his only name after his father had failed to give him one.

"Well?" Ardyn pressed, inches from his face.

The blonde breathed out through his nose, the strange feeling of the air from the room drifting onto him. "Prompto," he said, though a bit quietly.

"Mmm, Quick indeed." Ardyn petted the boys head. "Well Prompto, today is your lucky day." Ardyn held out his arms like he were some actor preforming a show. It was a strange array of emotion Prompto hadn't seen before.

"Don't coddle him," Verstael said rounding the corner. He had the dead look in his eye, just like every time he visited Prompto.

"Coddle? I'm just delivering the good news." Ardyn tipped his hat, the never ending smile only giving Prompto an even worse feeling than his father's blank stare.

"After all, in a few hours he will be introduced to the world, as the very first prince of Niflheim."

Prompto's stomach sank. His eyes returned forward. "Prince?" he repeated quietly. His father only intensified his glare at him. It didn't look like his father approved of this decision, or maybe he just wasn't thrilled with the idea. Still Prompto couldn't believe what the chancellor was saying. A prince? What did they have in mind?

"That's right little Prompto, as the emperor has no son, and I have no offspring of my own, well Niflheim needs an heir."

This had to be a joke, Prompto a prince? He'd been kept a lab animal all his life—who would want that as a prince.

"As your father Verstael Besithia holds the title of chief scientist and advisor to the king, as well as being of noble birth and an aid to the nation. Well it only makes sense for his child to be the one to inherit the kingdom." Ardyn dropped his arms, his strange smirk growing wider as he spoke. "That would be you, my dear boy."

Verstael scoffed, his eyes turning away from his son. "He's not going to inherit anything; only to the public will it appear that way." Verstael turned back, landing on Prompto's face as he stood motionless. "As if a failed MT could ever be a true prince."

Prompto eyes fell to the ground. He knew that his father showed no love for him, but still this joke was cruel.

Real MT's appeared at the door by Prompto's father, their masks hiding their true faces. "Grab the boy," his father instructed to them.

Ardyn stepped back letting the troopers through. They picked Prompto up carelessly, his feet dangling from the ground. "Hey!" he shouted, using his voice normally for the first time. The MT's didn't' care to listen or look at him properly though, after all they were successful MT's, unlike himself.

"Don't worry dear Prompto, before long you'll be the one in charge of them," Ardyn said, his voice lulling despite the creepiness.

Prompto glared, realizing that maybe the Chancellor wasn't here to hurt him after all. Maybe if he asked a question he wouldn't be punished for it.

"Why?" he asked as he was hung in the air like a rag doll by the MT's.

"Hmm," Ardyn said, wanting more from the blonde.

Prompto eyed the ground, refusing to look Ardyn in the eye longer then he had to. "Why," he mumbled again. He brought his face up. "Why do you need a prince for the Empire?"

Ardyn leaned back. The worse smile of them all coating the edge of his cheeks. "Well my dear boy, let's just say you're needed for a larger purpose, to help Niflheim reign supreme on a large scale."

Prompto frowned, his arms hanging limp under the magitek troopers. The bar code felt ripe against his skin. He knew the brand meant he wasn't human. He knew that no matter what kind of title was given to him he wouldn't be seen as a human by his father, or even the chancellor here.

What was about to happen, was just one giant game of pretend.

The sickest game of all.

* * *

Slower updates for this story (sorry guys), but I plan on putting more effort into this than any of my other fics! So look forward to longer chapters!

Reviews are appreciated :D Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2- A Coming Prince

**Chapter 2- A Coming Prince**

"Ignis, do I have to go?" the royal prince of Lucis whined. "I mean I'm excited to see Luna and all that, but does this world conference or whatever really have to be in Niflheim—I thought they were the enemy."

Ignis fixed his glasses, turning the page in the book he was reading. The two of them were currently riding on a train in a private cabin on that was heading toward the summit hosted by their enemy country—well enemy was supposedly a stretch now, considering the two countries had signed a truce a little over nine weeks ago. The truce had luckily taken place without incident, but Ignis still had reason to be suspicious, as well as the young Prince Noctis, fresh into his middle school years.

"At the moment we should consider them an ally Prince Noctis, but it is not unreasonable to have an air of caution when we visit."

Ignis was more curious about the whole summit being hosted by the nations Chancellor, the one put in charge of all the diplomatic missions and the sorts. Apparently he was a strange one, and Ignis was looking forward to confirming that himself.

The door to their private cabin was opened, Cor, Gladio and Clarus coming back with fresh coffee—and hot chocolate for the prince—in hand.

"We're back, hope you didn't miss us too fiercely," Clarus said, taking a seat next to Ignis. He handed the man his ebony, who put down his book to take it.

"Not in the least," Ignis replied, more use to the air surrounding the King's shield by now. As the group couldn't exactly leave Insomnia without a king, it was advised the prince travel with the Shield, and future Shield. Cor also came for the journey as he was the only one who'd actually been to Niflheim in war times. Though it was a time of peace, if there was an emergency he may be able to offer help to an otherwise unpopular crowd.

"Here's your hot chocolate princess," Gladio said handing over the drink.

"Hey!" Noctis chimed, embarrassed in front of Cor and Clarus. "It's perfectly reasonable not to like coffee at my age," he said taking a sip of the drink. "Hot!" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Haha, quite the character Prince Noctis," Clarus said patting the smaller boy on the head. Noctis blushed, thinking how unfair it was that his dad got a shield who never made fun of him. While Noctis had been stuck with Gladio, who never once took a hand not beating him up. Even in training he would never go easy on Noctis, giving Noctis all sorts of bruises as he get him again with the training sword. Still Noctis was glad it'd been Gladio born first and not Iris, he couldn't imagine having a girl protect him, that'd be even more embarrassing. Though maybe not, if Luna was his Shield he wouldn't have minded that, after all she was pretty cool.

"Will be arriving shortly," Cor said, taking a look out the window. The air had turned a bit cooler, and even outside drops of snowflakes were becoming visible.

"Woah," Noctis said, going to press his face up against the window. "It's snow," he said, never having seen the occurrence.

Even Gladio, and Ignis who had never seen a snowy weather pattern were a little curious about the weather, eyeing the window fondly.

"Hey, Cor, what's Niflheim like?" Noctis asked, bring his face back. Cor's face went more quiet, realizing now how close they were to their destination.

"Well, it's colder than Insomnia, and the air is a lot more cloudy, as they have a lot of factories and technology. Many of their soldiers aren't real as they're made from metal and machines, though the odd one does harbour a person under it." Cor said thinking back to his infiltration missions. He remembered the babies with bar-codded tattoos, and how he'd failed to save any of them. It made him sick thinking of it, but he kept his mouth shut here. There was no sense burdening Noctis and his future crownsguard party. Clarus already knew and that was enough to be cautious going into this event.

"You think Luna has already arrived?" Noctis asked finishing off his hot chocolate and handing it over to Ignis, who had to get up and throw it out for him.

"Most likely your highness," Clarus answered. "The party from Tenebrae was set to arrive late last night."

Noctis folded his hands. Luna wasn't travelling with her mother, only her older brother Ravus. This made Noctis a tad jealous, as Luna despite being only a few years older could travel so diplomatically. He bet she'd be the same as the last time they met, a smile and a fresh air of sophistication surrounding her.

Noctis looked forward to seeing her again.

"You have a crush on Luna or something?" Gladio teased, looking too far into Noctis's question.

Noctis blushed. "No, I just like seeing her cause we're close in age and we never get to hang out since she lives so far away." Noctis patted his cheeks hoping the red might disappear.

"This reminds me Noctis," Ignis said stepping in, having come back from throwing out their drink cups. "You'll have to be on your best behaviour when you meet with Niflihiem's royalty, and that includes their prince."

The raven haired boy frowned. He'd heard from his father about this. When the summit had been announced between their two countries, it had also been announced the foreign country Niflheim would introduce their prince, one who had been left in the dark for years. In fact before a few days ago no one even knew Niflheim had a prince.

"We'll have to resort caution," Clarus said, not just to Noctis but everyone in their cabin. "This was only a little while ago an enemy country, and despite the charade of introducing us to a prince, we have best be on guard in case they have an alternative motive."

"Alternative motive," Cor repeated. It was quiet, but Noctis had heard the wording. He wondered if this meeting really was about getting to know a new prince, or if there was something else to it all. Knowing Niflheim probably.

The rest of the train ride went on by fairly quickly, the train arriving only a few minutes later coming to a stop near what Noctis presumed was the city center. Outside a group of magitek troopers were waiting, along with a weird looking man with an even weirder hat. As Noctis looked out the window, he could swear the burgundy haired man was staring right at him with an enatic smirk.

The group exited the vessel before the general public were even allowed off. Clarus went first, followed by Gladio, then Noctis in the middle followed by Ignis who was followed by Cor. They were all especially on guard. From this point on, anything could happen.

Once coming outside the strange looking man tipped his hat and offered a bow. "Why hello our royal party from Lucis, it is a great pleasure for I—Chancellor Ardyn Izunia— to welcome you here to our humble abode."

Despite it being a bit untraditional, Clarus shook the chancellor's hand first, followed by Noctis who was a little hesitant, still standing at the height of about 5'4, shorter than the strange looking chancellor.

The handshake was strong and firm, and despite wanting to pull away Noctis kept up the act for a bit longer, just waiting for the opportunity to let go. After he finally did, Cor took a step in front of the prince, protectively by instinct.

"Then if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the imperial palace."

The group entered what was a normal looking dropship for Cor, and Clarus—but for Noctis, Ignis and Gladio it was their first time being in such a strange looking machine. Noctis wished the ship had some sort of windows to see, but unfortunately there was no such thing, and he was left to wonder what the city looked like besides the brief glimpse he'd had when he got off the train. So far all he'd seen were buildings and a lot of smoke.

"I appreciate you coming to greet us," Ignis said offering his kindness to the chancellor, even if he felt an interesting air surrounding him.

"Not in the least, I truly am a fan of Insomnia's royal family and structure. And since I have been the one organizing the summit I had to be the one who greeted the royal family." Ardyn stared down at Noctis. "Well their prince anyway."

Noctis felt a shiver run down his back. The way Ardyn looked at him made him feel like a piece of meat, and not the prince everyone saw in Insomnia. He wondered if everyone in the Empire would be like this.

The drop ship arrived, landing at a rooftop entrance outside. Another large group of Magiteck soldiers we're waiting all lined up with guns at their side when they landed. If they wanted to, they could have all shot at once and the royal envoy would be dead in an instance. Cor wouldn't let that happen though, and he doubted the empire would summon the group just to murder them on the spot. No there was some plan to this eternal affairs meeting, a reason both Tenebrae and Lucis had been invited under the illusion the Empire wanted to introduce their prince to the world. One even Niflheim's own citizen had known nothing about till a few months ago—as spies from Lucis had told the captain.

After walking on the rooftop toward another starlit building the group only presumed was the palace, human guards—a nice change—opened the doors for the group. Walking a few minutes down a nicely done up hallway, they reached the last set of doors. Noctis presumed these doors were the ones that lead to the throne room, judging by size alone.

The guards escorting them opened the doors for Noctis and his party, Adryn leading the pack as they were brought in.

Once coming through Noctis saw him, sitting on his throne—the largest— sat Emperor Aldercapt, looking even older than Noctis's father. Below him sat another man, a man Noctis had seen as a child when the royal had taken a diplomatic trip to Insomnia.

Verstael Besithia, a man with enough power to control the entire nation and its army, while also having the title of chief scientist. It showed how greatly the Empire valued him if he was even given his own throne under the emperor.

Lower than him, and a little off to the right of the group sat an awkward looking boy, who Noctis could only presume was either the same age or a bit younger than him by way of his short stature. He had freckles plastered over his cheeks, and looked quite freighted sitting at the throne he was at. Even with it being much smaller, and almost oddly placed among the rest of the royalty.

When Noctis's group arrived, Noctis noticed that the blonde boy looked even more clumsily placed up close, fidgeting with his royal gown that was draped down to the floor, obviously a little too big for him.

"I arrived with our guests," Ardyn said, tipping his hat as he entered the room.

The emperor did not stand when the group entered, but he did bring up his hand. Noctis's group all stood in a line, Noctis going slightly ahead of the group as they all went on their knees and bowed, Noctis only briefly bowing his head, staying a bit upward still as per custom.

He rehearsed his introduction with Ignis, but he still felt nervous. "Thank you for honouring us with the invitation to your beautiful country," Noctis said raising his head further. "It is an honour for myself, and my royal envoy to be invited to your magnificent country." Noctis bit his lip taking a deep breath. "I am sorry my father was unable to make it, but I hope that in his place you can accept me as the royal prince and future king of Lucis."

Verstael Besithia was the first to stand as the emperor was just staring at the party with a lucrative smile on his face. As if Noctis's words amused him.

"We thank you on behalf of all of Niflheim for coming; we hope in this visit we will strengthen our relationship with one another." Besthia's words on the surface were kind, but he said them with such boredom and un-enthusiasm that Noctis wanted to ask if they were intruding. It's not like they were invited or anything, Noctis thought sarcastically resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Thank you," Noctis said, standing up. The emperor motioned to the rest of Noctis's group to stand as well.

"This evening will be having a dinner," the emperor spoke again. "Please join us all, as we celebrate our alliance together."

Noctis nodded, not feeling the urge to say anything else. Unfortunately this meant Clarus had to speak up in Noctis's place.

"It will be our honour your majesty," Clarus said before bowing again. Now that the group was standing it wasn't terribly unnoticeable how the group were all staring at the blonde on his throne. Waiting for his words of introduction.

Ardyn was the first one to speak on the youngest man sitting. "Ah where are our manners, we can't leave the star of the summit out of this assembly," Ardyn turned to look at the Niflheim prince, and Noctis could swear he saw a flicker of resentment, or maybe anger be directed toward the young boy.

The blonde boy stood, carefully taking a few seats down from where he'd been siting—which wasn't that far in hindsight considering how low his seat was compared to the other two.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Noctis of Lucis." His words were mumbled as he bowed his head, and even the small crown he was wearing looked too tight for his head. It was odd seeing him their enemy prince this way, but either way it made Noctis curious.

"And a pleasure to meet you Prince Prompto of Niflheim." Noctis hoped he hadn't pronounced it wrong, but he couldn't be sure as no one in the vicinity had said the princes name yet.

Prompto backed up a few steps and returned to his chair. He looked pale when he'd come forward, and despite the heavy robe, Noctis could see the prince was skinnier than average. It was strange to look upon a prince like that. Noctis wondered if Promtpo hadn't been introduced sooner because he had been born sickly, and had been kept sheltered for his own protection.

"We shall await you till tonight, for now will have servants show you to your quarters," Ardyn said, using large hand unnecessary hand gestures.

A few maids game out, some MT's following them in their steed. The group left to follow the maids, probably going to be discussing how Noctis did as soon as they arrived at their rooms.

As they left the throne room though, Noctis turned to see the group of Niflheim's royals watching them leave. For some reason when he turned to see the group his eyes leaned toward Prompto, who was staring at Noctis in a way that made him think he was crying for help.


	3. Chapter 3- A Treat

**Chapter 3**

After the group from Lucis left and the doors to the throne room were closed Prompto let out a breath. He'd been so scared of something happening, or some task being forced upon him, but so far he thought he'd done alright.

That was until his father opened his mouth to speak.

"You fool!" his father said to him. "Bowing to the Prince of Lucis, we're not in their country, there is no need for respect!" his father shouted from his chair.

Prompto sunk back in his throne— no that would probably be the wrong wording. His throne was only a set up for the Lucis and Tenebrae party, it was in actuality his first time ever sitting in this chair. It would probably even be removed soon.

"Calm yourself Verstael," Ardyn said coming to Prompto's defense. "Things so far are moving as planned."

Prompto brought himself a little more upward, though his father glare was still on him now, Prompto felt a little more in place.

"Still the boy must know what role has been set for him," Aldercapt said, part of the few words he ever spoke.

Ardyn glanced Prompto's way, and Prompto quickly stumbled out of his chair, tripping on the royal robe on the way down the steps. He face planted, but quickly brought himself up, ignoring the pain and shock from tripping. Fast walking to the same carpet the Insomnia crew had just introduced themselves to.

Prompto got on his one knee and bowed his head down, knowing the custom after he'd been drilled for their first meeting. "I shall not let you down," he said, his voice squeaky and childish like.

"If things go smoothly," Aldercapt spoke again. "Our Niflheim soil shall grow wider still, but we must have an air of patience."

Prompto could hear his heartbeat as the Emperor spoke, this had only been his second meeting with the man, but already he was scared of any word out of his mouth being his death sentence. He was the Emperor, the only man more powerful than his father.

"Yes, things are proceeding as planned, it was expected the countries would send their children instead of their leaders. Still to get the King's Shield and the Immortal was a surprise; I guess Lucis doesn't trust us yet." Ardyn shrugged widely. "However things shall still go accordingly." The chancellor glanced Prompto's way. "Won't they now?"

Prompto felt his stomach drop, the emptiness of it never a real cause for concern, but with all this pressure it sure felt like it. The Emperor, his father and the Chancellor were all relying on him, someone who'd been a lab experiment up until a few months ago. If he failed in the first step of his plan, he become worse than a lab rat, and Prompto was scared to discover what that worse was. Especially with the Emperor knowing him by face. Not even the oceans could keep him safe if he failed here.

Prompto was excused from the throne room and brought back to his quarters by the MT's. They had scared him at first, just the thought on who he could have become, but at the moment he liked their company. Anything was better than Ardyn or his father.

Prompto got to his room and quickly pulled off his draped white robe, sure it would be comfortable for outside, but inside where everything was heated it just felt overly unnecessary.

Prompto laid back on his bed, curling in on himself as he'd had done back when he was training, and only a short while ago in the cage he'd been kept in. Prompto brought up his wrist, the wrist guard he'd been given covering the mark. He'd only just received it the other day by Ardyn. Beforehand a bandage had covered his brand. Now though, it was covered by an actual article. The leather a fine black.

"Seems you liked the gift," Ardyn said, entering his room without permission—this wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

Prompto stood up quickly; standing straight like the solider he'd been trained as. The fast motion caused Prompto to sway a bit, his stance having to be held up by the bed pole. "My, looks like you aren't holding yourself up on your own."

Ardyn walked over, Prompto originally thought it was to help, but all Ardyn did was pet the side of his cheek and give Prompto a new set of shivers. Prompto shook his head, waving off Ardyn's hand and his own dizziness. He stood straight again.

"May I help you Chancellor?" he asked.

Ardyn smiled. "I just thought it might be useful for you to know Prince Noctis is staying in the West Wing."

Prompto stayed still, the dizziness returning subtly, but something he was able to hold enough back. "And Luna and Ravus?" Prompto asked.

"In the East, but I suggest you wain down the younger prince first. I saw the way Luna looked yesterday as you were introduced. You'll have no trouble since she's here. You're lucky it wasn't only Ravus who embarked here, as he looks like a harder fish to fry."

Prompto took a deep breath trying not to take the words to literally. For now he had to focus on the task, and if Ardyn's advice proved true, then he'd just have to listen to him.

"Alright, thank you for the assistance." Prompto may have said it, but his face and voice didn't look the part at all. In fact Prompto looked nowhere near faithful to Ardyn. But that was because unlike his father the fear Prompto had for Ardyn was in a different light.

"Well don't you just keep getting feistier," Ardyn said. He smirked, tapping Prompto on the head roughly. Bits of his blonde hair came out in the rings Ardyn's wore, as the Chancellor moved his hand back and forth.

"I think you deserve a treat," Ardyn said as finally stopped. He plucked the bits of hair from his ring, smiling creepily as he did the action. "After all you have been a good boy."

A shiver ran down Prompto's back.

Ardyn tossed Prompto a small ziplock plastic bag. He caught it, knowing exactly what was in it as his hands grasped the package.

His medicine—three white pills of different shape, a purple pill and a large black one.

Prompto bit his lip. So Ardyn had been the one to deliver his dinner tonight. Often it was done by an MT or maid, who would have to stay in the room till he swallowed the medicine. Prompto usually didn't try to hide or skip the medication; he knew if he stopped the outcome could be worse for him. Especially the black pill. Back in his cage when he tried to hide the medicine, he'd felt the extreme withdrawal to the black pill. The pain became heated in his veins. His father had to come in personally and inject the serum into him in order for him to recover. Still the toll on his body was expediential.

"Well I'm waiting," Ardyn said.

Prompto sighed, taking the pills out of the bag and swallowing them individually, long learning the trick to swallowing the medicine without water.

"Aw, what a good boy." Ardyn tapped his head again, but lightly this time, and not causing the edges to stick up. Ardyn pulled back, removing his smirk as he stared at the blonde. "Just so you know, tonight you'll be expected to eat at the feast."

Prompto's face turned a sullen white. "But I—"

"Sadly you'll have to address your father personally if you'd like the situation to change otherwise." Prompto held his stomach. So that's why he'd gotten the pills so early. So he could ingest them before he started throwing up his dinner tonight.

A maid had made a mistake his first morning in his new room, bringing him pastry's and bacon and toast. The next day had been awful for him, as he hadn't been able to keep anything in. Of course that may have been to the fact he'd overeaten, and been unable to handle the amount he'd taken in. But still he couldn't image a full feast of dinner. If he was going to start eating again he'd have to start small, not a large extravagant banquet.

"That's all for tonight, see you a few hours," Ardyn said beginning to leave the bedroom. "Oh and fortunately for you, you won't be locked in tonight so have at it." Ardyn smiled sadistically, tipping the edge of his hat as he left the door a smidge open.

Prompto fell against his bed, his head leaning into his elbows. How did his father expect him to accomplish his task if he was sick in bed the whole night? Honestly the only reason he couldn't eat solid food now was because of him. It's not like Prompto chose to be this way.

The new prince took deep breaths, his mind drifting back a bit.

Getting up off his bed Prompto slowly crept toward the door, peeking his head out he checked the hallway. An MT was stationed, but he didn't look alarmed as Prompto took a step outside. In fact Prompto just started walking and the MT didn't move.

So Prompto was in the clear. This had been the first time he'd ever been allowed in the palace on his own. If he wanted right now he could probably even run away.

Prompto laughed out loud at the thought. As if he'd get far with an MT posted at every entrance, exit, and far beyond that. Even if he could though, Prompto didn't have anywhere to go, nowhere to run.

Prompto eyed the hallway, remembering his task at hand. The one he couldn't fail no matter the odds.

The task to become friends with the heirs to Tenebrae and Lucis, and be invited back to their countries in an informal matter as acquaintances. He had three days, three days to become friends with Lady Luna and Prince Noctis, friendly enough that the two invited him back to their countries.

It shouldn't be hard, I mean sure Prompto had never made a friend before, and sure he was completely awkward when talking to people, and had no idea how to even handle himself in public. But sure, of course he could do this.

I mean, what other choice did he have?


	4. Chapter 4- A Nif

**Chapter 4**

Noctis sat on the edge of the bed, the room they'd been given in Niflheim was extravagant, but it was nothing compared to the guest rooms people would stay at in the Citadel. Of course Ignis would disagree.

"These are lovely accommodations Noctis, you're letting your hatred for Niflheim blind you in this."

Noctis sighed and crossed his arms. Considering until recently Niflheim was an enemy, everyone was sure fast to jump to their defense.

According to everyone he'd done fairly well in their introduction to the royal family, but speaking up a bit louder would be best for next time, and maybe not staring to long at the other crown prince. Still, Noctis couldn't help it, Prince Prompto was a bit fascinating to him and he didn't understand why. Noctis looked forward to be able to talk with the young blonde; maybe he could tell him all about the good parts of Niflheim. Of course he was still a Nif, so he wouldn't be persuaded otherwise about the country being all that great. Still a prince his own age would be a nice change of pace.

"Now listen Noctis, I'm going to go speak with Clarus and Gladio—please promise me you'll stay in the room while I'm gone for the next few minutes."

Noctis leaned back on the bed frowning. Just because Ignis was fifteen, and he was still only thirteen, didn't mean Ignis could act like he was twenty years older. Noctis hated the way Ignis babied him, but he also realize he took Ignis for granted. Still this was one of those times he thought Ignis was treating him like a child.

"Alright, whatever I understand."

Ignis gave Noctis the 'look'. "Now Noctis, you understand we're in an enemy country and despite being guests we have to be vigilant."

Noctis waved his hand and pulled out his phone, trying to connect to the wifi so he could go and play King's Knight. Ignis seemed to be satisfied with the action of Noctis being amused by his phone, so he opted to leave Noctis alone for the few minutes. Doubting anything major could happen.

Clicking noises went by for the next few minutes as Noctis tried to connect to the internet. "Come on!" Noctis threw his phone on the pillow. "At least tell me Niflheim has internet!"

Picking up his phone agan, Noctis went around the room looking through drawers for anything that even slightly resembled an internet code. Unfortunately for him, Noctis was unable to find the sort, or even a network that looked accessible. Noctis was left to wonder if maybe it was best for him to go outside and find a servant who could help them with his problem. Even so, Noctis knew from the rest of Lucis that phones were more an exclusivity throughout the rest of the world, and that it was rare for other people outside of Insomnia to have them. But this was the palace so Noctis expected at least something.

A servant would be able to know.

Nocits creped to the door, peaking his head out in the hallway Noctis tried to spot some sort of servant. "Hello," he whispered taking a step outside. Noctis wasn't even sure where Gladio's room was now that he thought about it. He assumed right beside them. Though Noctis doubted his traveling party would know the answer to his questions.

The young prince crept outside a bit more, staring at the strange photo's that lined the wall. Pictures of the same emperor, and not one of the others that had been sitting with him, including the Prince.

The sound of something shattering is heard at the other side of the hall. Noctis turn his head, an MT standing against the wall, his eyes glowing a strange red. He stood un-moving his back near the photos hung above. He was like a statue with a deadly weapon.

Noctis crept a bit forward, unsure what to think of the deadly robot, the one he'd heard stories about from Cor and other glavies. Instead of sending soldiers to fight wars they sent these robots. An expendable hunk of metal.

Noctis tip-toed closer, eyeing the metal suit and red-glowing eyes. It was scary but also fascinating to him.

Reaching out his hand Noctis went to touch it. His hand pressed to the cool metal skin, the MT all of a sudden springing to life. Noctis pulled back, alarmed by what was happening.

"State your authorization code," it said in a metallic voice.

"My what?"

"State your authorization code," it repeated in the same voice.

"Ah. . .Prince Noctis?"

A buzz sound echoed from its skin. "Code not recognized, initiating alert level."

"Alert?" Noctis repeared. It was too late for Noctis to process what was happening by the time the gun was pulled out of the MT's side.

"Watch out!" Noctis felt his body being pushed into the ground. His body slammed into the carpet over the hardwood floors, but other than a bruise on his side Noctis didn't sense any damage. What he was more surprised at was the lack of gunshot.

Feeling the weight that pushed him down recede, Noctis looked up to see none other than the Prince of Niflheim himself standing in front of the Infantry.

"Authorization code NH-01987 0006 0204." The blonde held up a bandaged wrist, the MT seeming to glance down at it. After a few seconds of the red eyes staring, the unit dropped its gun.

"Unit confirmed, authorization temporarily granted for higher level access." The MT's eyes glowed to a lighter shade as it backed into the wall and went back into its normal positon Noctis had originally found it in.

The Lucis prince pushed himself up, a little awed over what had just happened, and unsure how he was supposed to comment.

About to say something in question he saw Prince Prompto let out a breath of relief waving his hand over his face in order to allow for a bit of air to pass over himself, the heavy robes probably weighing him down. When Prompto finished he looked over at Nocits, his face turning to a slight blush at the situation that had just transpired.

"Oh no, ah sorry, I mean ah. . .well the MT's. . .it's safer not to touch them."

The one word that came to mind as Prompto spoke was 'awkward'. His movements and wording, it seemed strange in comparison to the people who usually spoke to him. There was no awe; there was no hate, nothing but a sense of nervousness behind Prompto's movement.

"No worries," Noctis said. "I wasn't supposed to leave my room anyway." Noctis looked over the metal MT again—the thing having just pulled a gun on him. It made Noctis a little sick to think a faceless robot could have shot him. "Guess you saved me from this giant hunk of junk. I'm surprised you can stand them littered over your hallways. Kind of scary."

Noctis noticed Prompto flinch, and Noctis wondered if he'd done something wrong. Maybe it was insensitive to talk about Niflheim military like that. Just like Niflheim, the palace in Insomnia had crownsguard littered all over the grounds, so to Prompto it was probably the same thing with the MT's. Still Noctis couldn't help but see he hurt Prompto's feelings somehow with the comment. Dumb move on his part considering he was in the blonde's home.

"Sorry," Noctis said scratching his head.

Prompto looked up, all of a sudden looking more nervous than earlier. "Oh no, no it's no problem really, I mean you didn't do anything wrong and it's. . ." Prompto stopped himself, seeming to be having a difficult time finding the right words. "I'm sorry," Prompto just finally said letting his wrists hang down. Noctis couldn't help but see how pale Prompto was in this lighting, and the lack of fat to his cheekbones. Noctis imagined under his clothing he had less weight to him as well.

"Have you been sick?" Noctis said out of the blue, the words probably coming out wrong.

"What?" Prompto turned looking unsure how to respond.

Noctis blushed. "Oh what I mean is, was the reason you haven't been introduced till now because of poor health? I mean it's just I never knew Niflheim even had a prince." Noctis laughed awkwardly at his attempt to save himself.

Prompto scratched the back of his head. "Oh well ah, yeah." He gave off a light smile. "Ah it's a bit complicated."

"No don't worry, I get it." Noctis couldn't help but think of his own injury, and having to recover in Tenebrae. The place where he got so close to Luna. He'd only just been getting over that injury, so to learn that Prompto might have gone through a similar thing made him more interested in learning about Niflheim's prince.

Noctis felt his phone in his back pocket. "Hey do you happen to know what King's Knight is?" Noctis asked pulling out his phone.

Prompto frowned. "Is it a knight your father has?"

Noctis laughed. "Ha, no it's a game, a game I play on my phone. You don't need internet to play it, but in order to connect with all my online friends in Insomnia I do." Noctis hung it in front of Prompto. "You wouldn't happen to know what the internet password is here?"

"Ah I. . ." Prompto looked more confused than earlier. It looked like Noctis wouldn't be playing King's knight for the next few days. Guess wifi wasn't the biggest concern in Niflheim.

"Never mind," Noctis said turning and beginning to walk away. There was no point trying to explain the game to someone who probably didn't even know about internet properly.

"Wait!" Prompto cried. Noctis heard a soft crash and when he turned back he saw Prompto had tripped over his own royal robes. Noctis covered his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing. Still a small chuckle escaped.

"You okay there?" he walked over to help give a hand to the young blonde. As he reached down to help, Prompto batted Noctis's hand away quickly from his bandaged wrist. Noctis pulled back.

Prompto realizing what he'd done turned a shade even whiter. "Wait I. . .I mean I," Prompto stopped himself from speaking. Noctis already could tell this was Prompto's true colours. He didn't want to associate with someone from Lucis. Well Noctis felt the same, after all Prompto was a Nif.

"Whatever." Noctis pulled his hands into his pockets and walked back to his room, slamming the door a little loudly when he returned. Jumping back on the bed, Noctis started playing King's Knight without wifi, all his stats not counting towards his online game. A few minutes later Ignis came back with Cor. Probably suspecting Noctis hadn't moved from his spot since leaving.

"Prince Noctis," Cor said after they entered. "It's about time we got you prepped for the dinner."

"And by prepped he means in what you should and shouldn't do while we attend the evening, just out of pre-caution of course."

Noctis turned off his phone. "Yeah, yeah whatever I get it." He shrugged.

It's not like he needed to impress anyone though. Noctis couldn't wait till this conference was over and he could go home. Hopefully never having to see any of these Nif's again.


	5. Chapter 5- A Helping Hand

**Chapter 5**

Prompto was mortified. Not only had he not succeeded at becoming friends with the Prince of Lucis, he think he'd done the exact opposite in the end.

Prompto had gone over to the west wing in order to find the prince, and had the idea of talking, speaking and befriending him. Obviously things had not gone as planned, as Prompto basically shoved the prince off. It hadn't helped that he'd shattered a vase in the hallway, and that Noctis had gone and touched an MT, making him repeat his serial number over to the unit.

The Prince of Lucis had literally been there when the MT had called Prompto a unit, if that wasn't a cry for he didn't belong, Prompto wasn't sure what was. Not to mention Prompto had been terrified the MT might shoot him directly if his barcode number wasn't recognized; after all he wasn't even supposed to be wandering the hall unattended. Luckily for him and the Prince of Lucis the MT had the right directive and had given him the temporary access. Still Noctis had heard what the MT had said and that frightened Prompto to bits.

Of course he acted like nothing, asking Prompto about wifi? What even was that? And the game King's Knight—Prompto knew a few small card games, but nothing more. The Prince of Lucis was confusing and if anything Prompto doubted more than ever he'd be able to sway the prince to his side. If he wasn't able to get Prince Noctis to like him, well Prompto probably wouldn't be alive till next year. He could still get the Oracle on his side, maybe then he'd be able to get her help. But Prompto hadn't even spoken to Luna, no matter even any girl at all really. Prompto could only think of the few female scientists he spoke to while in his cage. But none as pretty as Luna.

Prompto played with his robe straps, trying to untie the gown as he walked back to his room. He just had to go and trip to make matters worse.

Prompto wrapped the loosely tied bandage around his wrist. Luckily he still had the bandage wrapping on as he'd had to take his wrist band off for the MT to recognize his serial number. Still it was so loosely done that Prompto was terrified Noctis would see his barcode through the wrapping. If that were to happen the entire jig would be up. It would become obvious to Noctis that Prompto wasn't a prince, and only a lowly experiment they scrapped out of the barrel.

Prompto put the leather bracelet back over his wrist, slipping the white wrapping away. Hopefully another situation like that with the MT's wouldn't happen again.

The blonde walked the hallways slowly back to his room, his eyes getting lost as for the first time he was free to walk in the castle he wasn't supposed to call home. Prompto didn't think he'd ever think of this windowless castle as home. Whatever a home really was supposed to be?

As Prompto finally found his way back to his room, he could see that his door was left open and to the side of it stood Verstael.

If Prompto could run, he would have, unfortunately his legs froze where they were. Once his father spotted him, it was only seconds before Prompto felt the pain to his cheek where his father hit him with such force and he was forced on the ground. Prompto reached to hold the injured cheek, but his father grabbed his hand before that happened stretching his arm as far as his body would allow.

"One of the units informed me you were in the west wing hallway," he said, his voice following a sliver like tone.

"I-Ardyn, he—" another slap to his cheek.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said you were still a prisoner, but clearly you need help remembering."

Prompto closed his eyes waiting for the next hit. It never came, as his father rudely threw him against the hallway wall instead, a painting coming down with Prompto.

"You'll be fetched later tonight for punishment," Verstael said wiping his hands together as if touching Prompto had been a disgusting action. "The MT's have been instructed to escort you to the dining hall for dinner after the maids are finished preparing you."

His father left not giving a Prompto a second look, Prompto's whole existence worthless to him in most ways.

Clinging to the side of his cheek where his father had slapped him the hardest, Prompto used his other hand to pull himself up against the wall. He wasn't going to cry out of the pain, but tears clung to his eyes out of frustration.

It'd been the Prince of Lucis fault for touching the MT, if he hadn't done that his father would have never known he was out of his room. And Ardyn, why had he even let him out of his room if he didn't have his father's permission.

Prompto fell onto his knees again, still a bit dizzy from everything. He was also thinking about punishment. He hadn't been punished in months by his father; he'd almost thought he could forget about it.

At least while in the cage his father didn't care about him, and the pain caused by the scientist's was nothing but part of their experiments—but his father. Prompto reached to touch his back, his hands going along the fading scars.

Hopefully if the dinner went well his father would be in a good mood, and he wouldn't be hurt too bad. But to receive punishment while also trying to fulfill his mission, it just felt unfair. Not to mention he was expected to eat solid food tonight. Which would be exciting for his taste buds the first few minutes, but after his stomach would pay the price.

The whole circumstance was just too unfair. Prompto hated all that was expected of him. Why couldn't he just be left to his cage, that's where he was supposed to die?

Prompto gripped his fists taking a deep breath. He was wrong to think that, this may be his only opportunity to escape Niflheim in his life. The fake friendships he was supposed to make, they weren't only for the benefit of his country, but also the benefit for him to escape. If he ever could escape his father, and Ardyn and more importantly the emperor. Prompto knew how bad his father was, but the emperor, if he ever earned his bad favour it'd be a public spectacle. It wouldn't just be whippings; it'd be far and more between—probably lasting days instead of hours. Either way Prompto had to stay cautious.

The blonde hobbled back inside his room, where a maid was already waiting inside, probably having heard everything but not caring. Prompto stood as she took off his robe, and refitted him with a newer and whiter one. This one having more cloth and lining to it, making him sweat like a faucet.

Afterward the maid used make up to cover both his cheeks, where more than likely a bruise would be forming.

When she was done, Prompto was left to exit with the two MT's. The MT's escorted him silently, their empty bodies something Prompto knew he could have become if he'd been successful. No, if he'd been successful, he could have been a high ranked MT, one that would lead the others like the small fry they were. Now he was the small fry.

Tripping, but not falling over his robe a few times, Prompto found the endless stretch to the dining room beginning to feel tiring. He stopped for a minute to fix his robe length—pulling it upward. The MT's waited as he stopped.

"Prince Prompto?" a female voice said. It was laced with kindness, the way she said his name.

Prompto turned seeing the oracle of Tenebrae standing with what looked like her own advisor, a woman much taller than either of them, and a nice array of long dark hair.

"You are Prince Prompto, are you not?" Luna asked.

Prompto dropped his hands, nodding his head in assurance. What else was he supposed to say? He hadn't rehearsed anything, or come up with an idea on how to befriend the princess.

The platinum blonde girl came forward, her long white dress dragging along the carpet similar to Prompto's robe. She grabbed Prompto's hand. "Oh how happy I am to meet you now before the dinner." She wore a smile on her face like no other Prompto had seen. It was wonderful, the way she smiled at him. He didn't think anyone had smiled like that to him before.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh, yes," Prompto said pulling his hands back slightly. "I just, I-I wasn't expecting to see you till the dinner." What was Prompto supposed to say? How was he supposed to speak to a girl like this? Becoming her friend seemed impossible like this.

"Oh well don't be silly, I'm here to meet with you after all," Luna said her eyes sparkling it seemed. "I mean that is why my brother and I are here. To see the newly introduced prince." Luna dragged her hand across Prompto's face, her eyes seeming to fall to his swollen cheek covered by foundation. She did hesitate for a second, but other than that a smile returned.

"I do have to say you're not what I was expecting when we were introduced yesterday. However, I can say it was a pleasant surprise to see how humbling you are."

"Humbling?" Prompto repeated, unsure if Luna was describing him correctly.

Luna gave a soft laugh, so lady like in every regard.

"You're so adorable; I do hope we can be friends Prompto." Luna grabbed onto Prompto's hands again. They were warm over his cold ones.

Prompto was a bit shell shocked, unsure what to say. Luckily the situation earlier with Noctis had trained his mind to be a bit more prepared. "Ah yes, I do to please." Prompto blushed, his words getting lost as he spoke. "I mean, yes that'd be wonderful."

Prompto felt it was too forward to ask for an invitation back to her homeland as of yet. That would come later. Still when Ardyn had said it'd be easy for Prompto to befriend the Lady Luna, he hadn't been lying, which was unusual in itself considering how untrustworthy Ardyn seemed.

"Now then shall we head to the dinner together," Luna asked, looping her arm around Prompto's. Prompto blushed, his cheeks turning a nice rouge.

"Ah. . .ye-ss," he agreed nervously. He wasn't sure if his father would see this as a good thing, or a bad thing. He hoped the former, because otherwise it'd make tonight even worse. But maybe if he could tell his father that Luna had already invited him back to her country he'd be so happy he'd forget about tonight. Prompto smiled brightly next to Luna.

"Yes let's head in together," Prompto agreed again with new confidence.

The two of them walked forward into the dining room. Ardyn was present already, but his father and the emperor were not as of yet. Prompto frowned; he doubted Ardyn would relay his friendship with Luna to his father. Noctis and his party were already settled as well. Noctis sat at the side, a seat open next to him.

"Why it seems the guest of honor and the Oracle have arrived," Ardyn said upon standing. Prompto drifted from Luna, undoing their linked arms. Despite the friendly look Noctis had been giving Prompto earlier. At the moment he was giving him the sort of death glare he sometimes received from others in the halls. Prompto's stomach sank. It seemed he'd done something wrong earlier after all.

"Our dear Prince," the Chancellor started. "Would you be so kind as to sit next to our guest from Lucis, it only seems fitting seeing how close in age you are."

Prompto nodded, following the long table along to take a seat next to Noctis and his party. Luna sat on the other side with who Prompto remembered was her brother Ravus. He looked uninterested in the events playing out, but he was giving a look Prompto wouldn't consider kindness.

The rest of the table was filled with random noble citizens of Niflheim, though Prompto didn't recognize any of them— he was sure a majority were just for show. One of them he noticed to be the guard captain Aranea Highwind. She didn't glance Prompto's way, but Prompto knew that like the his father and Ardyn, that she knew too he was once an experimented. As Aranea had once watched a practice drill before Prompto was deemed 'to weak'.

"Since how long have you known Luna?" Noctis whispered next to Prompto, inching his seat closer.

Prompto looked over a little confused. "I, well I only met her yesterday."

Noctis moved closer into Prompto's space. "Well listen, it's not official yet, but talks have been arranged for me to marry Luna someday, so make sure you remember that." Noctis leaned back crossing his arms. The man with glasses besides him was giving him an odd sort of look that Prompto could only say was one of annoyance, but not in the way when people were annoyed with himself, but somehow an annoyance of caring? It was odd.

"Noctis," the glasses man said. "Please control yourself in front our guest."

"Yeah whatever Ignis."

Prompto presumed like Ardyn was his unofficial advisor, that glasses-man—Ignis—was actually Noctis's advisor. Prompto looked down further, there another boy a bit older then him next to Ignis, the tall strong looking one. Next to him was the King of Lucis's shield, as well as the Immortal. Prompto had heard stories about the Immortal, and how he'd broken into a number of Niflheim bases. Prompto had learned earlier, that the only reason he'd probably come was to show Insomnia would not bow to their country. But in reality it was also a sign of their weakness. Leaving the King so undefended back home.

The next King Noctis, must have been fairly important for so much protection to be sent with him. Whereas the Tenebrae party only brought a few normal guards, with them, not scared of anything to come. Perhaps it was because their country was already practically under Niflheim rule.

A trumpet sounded as the two double doors open. Everyone stood as the Emperor comes in first followed by Prompto's father Verstael. They take the seats at the head of the long round table.

"Welcome our Emperor and our liege Verstael," Ardyn said tipping his hat. "Let the festivities tonight commence as we dine with the royal families. Our guests from both Lucis and Tenebrae. On behalf of all of Niflheim we welcome you." Everyone began clapping, and out of obligation Prompto does as well.

Soon after the servings of food start coming out. Prompto plays with his food briefly, trying his best to get a few bites in, and pass his time staring. He hopes his father doesn't notice, but after the first few bites his meal feels already still in his stomach, making it hurt.

When Prompto looked over he noticed that Noctis wasn't eating like he was either, leaving everything green on his plate to the side. When he saw Prompto was doing the same with his food, he seemed a bit more at ease with him.

Noctis still looked a bit mad at him though, but at least Prompto had hope he could maybe reconcile it.

Four more plates are passed around and finally they're at the dessert round, which Prompto was trying very hard not to look at to fondly. His fork already into the cheesecake before his brain could say no. He instantly regretted the bite though, as the sweetness left his taste buds and went down into his stomach.

He felt sick, he wanted to throw up. He looked across the table at his father, he was staring at him. Prompto swallowed his bile, hoping he could hold out till later. Noctis was staring at him oddly, but Prompto just looked away, holding his mouth. Luckily for the team of scientists he'd already let the pills be absorbed into his body.

"Excuse me Prince Prompto," the man Ignis said from beside Noctis. "I can't help but noticing you look a tad sick."

Prompto pulled down his hands, but quickly brought them back up. He wanted to cry. How embarrassing for Noctis's advisor to notice. His father too was probably judging how green his face looked. Thinking of tonight only made his stomach hurt more, realizing what happened here would affect later too.

"Perhaps it best if you step outside for a moment," Ignis suggested from the side.

Prompto wanted to laugh. He'd spent less than twenty minutes outside his entire life. Of course this man wouldn't know. Still Prompto now thought the idea seemed interesting. But. . .

"I-I, I can't leave the dinner," Prompto admitted.

Ignis frowned, seeing the dismay on Prompto's face.

"Perhaps if suggested as a walk with Prince Noctis and myself, it would be considered okay?"

Prompto considered it for a moment, unsure why the glasses man Ignis was suggesting such a action. Was it part of some plan?

Prompto nodded his head, realizing it might be the better option than throwing up at the evening. He wondered if anyone would ever agree to this though.

Ignis left his seat and walked over to Chancellor Izunia. After a quick word and a few glances Prompto's way, Prompto saw the nod of approval, though Prompto wasn't sure why he'd been granted such an action.

Ignis returned with a smile, not entirely like Luna's, but similar. "Well then Prince Prompto, why not take us on a walk to the veranda outside." Ignis did the talking, and Prompto was grateful. Removing his hand from his mouth, he pushed out his chair.

As the group walked into the hallway Prompto noticed an MT follow from behind. When they were finally far enough from the dining hall, and near a private bathroom Prompto dashed for inside, letting the dinner he just ate be lost to him.

When he'd finished he went to look at himself in the mirror, the green tinge gone to his face. Still he noticed how pale his skin was compared to the Lucian's and Luna. Prompto touched the mirror, he wondered how he could get his skin to a more similar tone to Noctis and Luna, but alas Prompto knew for a specific certainty that that would probably be impossible.


	6. Chapter 6- A Glowing Ray

WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER- Extreme violence at the end with Prompto and his dad, so please be warned if you want to skip it.  
(I'm so cruel to Prompto, but it's because I love him XD)  
Anyway intense ending to the chapter, but the rest is good rays of fluff?! HA I wish, maybe one scene

ANYWAY ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 6- A Growing Ray**

If someone asked Noctis how the evening dinner in Niflheim was going to go, the last thing he thought would be hearing the sound of the Prince Prompto puke his guts out. He'd noticed how sick he looked earlier, but after Prompto was sitting next to him and seeing him struggle with his food and turn a shade of green, Noctis knew that this kid wasn't faking, or just trying to not eat his vegetables. He'd mentioned the problem to Ignis and here they were, the problem getting solved.

"You think he's okay?" Noctis asked casually, his feet playing on the floor. He'd thought the food had been pretty good considering, but he still thought the food from home was better and more delectable on the taste buds.

Ignis nodded. "I think so, though I do notice the complexion to his cheeks. While I know it's normal for citizens in Niflheim to be fairer, Prince Prompto seems to take it to a new level."

Noctis sighed. "Still I don't see why he didn't just leave the dinner, why did we have to go through the trouble of walking with him. Couldn't a servant have just escorted him or something?"

Specs frowned, and Noctis noticed the change in his facial pattern. "What?" he said.

"Noctis don't you think you're being a little insensitive. Prince Prompto has different circumstances here in his home country. It's probably considered rude for him to leave his guests as he is the host. Remember the customs are different here in Niflheim."

The raven crossed his arms. "But he's a prince; I don't see why he can't just leave."

Seconds later the blonde popped out of the bathroom, looking a lot better compared to when they'd left the feast. "Are you alright your highness," Ignis asked, bending down a bit so he was at Prompto's height. He touched the top of Prompto's forehead. Prompto pulled back from the touch, but Ignis kept his hand there.

"I don't feel a fever, perhaps it's nerves involving the evening?"

Prompto blushed. "Ah, um yes." Prompto held his arm. "Sorry about all that, I can't believe, I mean I should have been able to." Prompto shook his head, his eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry, please forgive me for how rude I've been."

"Nonsense Highness, you've done nothing wrong. We all feel under the weather sometimes."

Prompto let out a chuckle, as if he found Ignis's statement funny. Noctis found it kind of rude. The whole atmosphere surrounding Prince Prompto just felt odd to Noct. Prompto was curious sure, but he was also getting annoyed. He was a prince, yet he acted like he was a broken puppy. It was weak in Noctis's perspective. The prince of Niflheim had no backbone.

"Let's head back to the dinner Iggy," Noctis said, turning around ready to walk back. Still as he turned he noticed the shade of white Prince Prompto turned. "Or not," he mumbled wondering if Prompto was about to get sick again.

"Are you alright highness?" Ignis bent down as Prompto's breath grew a bit ragged.

"Yes, ah sorry I'm fine," he said between his quick breaths. Though without Ignis having to say anything Prompto seemed to calm himself down.

"Prince Prompto," a voice said from the corridor next to an MT. Prompto's face went whiter.

Noctis frowned seeing the strange Chancellor himself appear.

The man in burgundy strolled down the corridor, Prompto taking a step back as the Chancellor came forward. "Sorry for our dear Prince, he's quite a hassle to deal with."

Without delay Noctis watched as Prompto was dragged by the hand from Iggy's side and brought next to the chancellor. "A hassle?" Ignis repeated, fixing his glasses he smiled. "Why chancellor no, he's been quite the adamant host, hasn't he Noctis?"

Noctis nodded his head. "Yep he's been telling me all about that photo on the wall," Noctis said pointing to another large one of Aldercapt. "A perfect host."

The chancellor's grip on the Prince of Niflheim strengthened. "Well I'm glad, I was worried for a second he'd left the ballroom under false pretenses with our guests." Prompto's movement stopped, his eyes turning to the ground. "After all we can't have our Prince leaving so soon."

Noctis noticed the way Iggy's grip tightened at his side. He was upset, for what reason Noctis couldn't understand why yet.

"Well, let us return, dancing is supposed to begin after dessert." Ardyn walked a few feet forward bringing Prompto with him at his side.

"Iggy, why are you so upset?" Noct asked in a whisper as they walked.

"Because Noctis." Iggy slowed his pace. "Prompto is sick at the moment and the Chancellor of Niflheim can clearly see that—and yet he's making no attempt to help, give medicine try and help him rest. No one is, I'm sure you weren't the only one who noticed how he was feeling Noct." Ignis sighed, while Noctis shrugged his arms.

"Well I think it just proves how the Nif's are. They don't care about anyone. And that probably includes their prince."

"Now Noctis, I suggest you be nicer toward Prince Prompto, after all a close royal friend in age could prove a great ally to the bonds between our nations." Ignis patted Noctis on the head. "Think of how proud your father would be if you came home and proclaimed such a friend. You may be able to end a whole war here Noctis."

Noctis knew Iggy was right, but he still didn't like the idea of sucking up to a Nif, after he'd swatted his hand away just earlier in the evening. Did the Prince even care about him? He was probably like everyone else in this country.

Of course his father probably would be proud if he could ally himself with the next heir to the country here. And considering he was the next king, if Noctis and Prompto would become friends there would be no more wars. Despite the thin layer of peace they'd established, Noctis knew someday it could come crumbling. But for things to work, for him to get them to work, he knew he'd have to put more of an effort in.

 **XvXvXvXvX**

After throwing up Prompto felt a lot better, but as soon as Ardyn showed up Prompto's health disappeared. "Your father won't be happy you left," Ardyn said nonchalantly as they walked next to each other a few feet in front of the other party. "Despite it being necessary in your task."

"Father's not happy when I do anything," Prompto mumbled.

"Well just know that just because the prince is here and you're expected to show them around tomorrow, doesn't mean that tonight he'll go easy on you." Prompto felt Ardyn rub down his back, going over a faded scar. "In fact I think it means he'll be harsher," Ardyn said with a laugh. "But I could be wrong."

Prompto turned to look back at Ignis and Noctis. They were talking in hushed voices, but he could see the chemistry and friendship there. He didn't have a friendship like that with anyone.

Prompto squeezed his fists. "What's the point of even going back then," Prompto said miserably.

"Why my dear prince, your mission of course— don't underestimate a person's pity. The prince of Lucis may have just watched you puke your guts out, but after he sees the blood stains on your back tomorrow. Well, let's just say Luna and Noctis will be dying to invite you back to their kingdoms."

Prompto looked away, the doors being opened for the four of them to return to the dining room, now having been turned into a ball room for the evening. Everyone was in fancy attire sitting around casually, with a select few dancing.

Luna came running to Noctis as soon as the group returned inside. She grabbed onto Noctis's hands the same way she'd grabbed onto Prompto's earlier. The two of them began laughing shortly after. Prompto looked back at the emperor at the end of the room, his father next to him. Both we're staring at him, and the two royals behind him. Prompto looked up at Ardyn.

"Well," he said.

Prompto freed himself from Ardyn's grip and walked over to Luna and Noctis. Noctis looked annoyed at Prompto appearing again, but Luna looked more than pleased.

"Why hello Prompto, I care to say you look a bit better than you did earlier," Luna said with a caring smile.

"Thanks, I ah, feel a bit better." Prompto scratched his head. Noctis looked like he wanted to say something but he refrained from doing so. Luna seemed to notice the moment of silence.

"So dear Prompto apparently you're leading us on a tour tomorrow, apparently you're supposed to take us to an ice rink." Luna clapped her hands together. "And I do say that'll be exciting, have you ever been skating Noct?"

Noctis frowned. "A few times in elementary school, I'm not that good."

Prompto knew about ice skating, but he didn't think he'd ever been on skates before. It wasn't exactly part of his training as an MT or something he'd learned earlier. "I don't know either," Prompto admitted to the two in his quiet voice.

"What? But you live in Niflheim, the coldest place on earth with nothing to do—but play in the snow and ice skate," Noctis said.

Prompto couldn't think of a valuable reason why he hadn't been ice skating. His health could be a reason, or maybe—"it's too cold a lot of the time," Prompto admitted hastily. "But don't worry, ah tomorrow should be fine."

Luna smiled again. "I do hope they'll be sun to, since coming here all I've seen are clouds."

"Sun," Prompto said thinking of the foreign object. He knew what the sun was, but never once had he seen it. He'd never had gotten the chance in his lifetime. "I don't think I've ever seen the sun," he admitted. Prompto wasn't sure why he'd said that out loud. After all it wasn't like he needed to provide that information. Still he'd always wondered what the sun looked like.

"What!" Luna said shocked. "You've never seen the sun?"

"Seriously?" Noctis said, having the same shocked.

Prompto nodded hesitantly. "Well I, I mean here we don't get a lot of sun. And my room doesn't have any windows, and I. . ." Prompto felt he'd upset the two royals somehow. He'd have to make things up to them, explain why this was plausible.

"Well that just can't be allowed, I mean after all Tenebrae gets lots of sun, and I don't . . . well I mean, there's more than a few days a year where Insomnia lacks the glowing ball of warmth," Luna said elbowing Noctis in the shoulder. "Since you haven't seen the sun here, you'll have to visit our countries and see it."

Prompto's jaw dropped. Had Luna, just said what he thought she'd said.

"Right Noctis?" Luna asked again.

Noctis rolled his eyes but smiled. "Ah yeah, that's right I guess. You should come to Insomnia and see the sun there. I mean literally it gets annoying after a while. But snow, wow snow's really cool. I hadn't seen snow before coming here."

Prompto felt on the verge of tears. All his stressing, all his pain and the thoughts of what would happen if he failed. And here, it'd barely been a few minutes he'd spoken to these two, and he'd already been invited back to their home countries.

"I-I, can I really come visit?" Prompto confirmed. "Tenebrae and Lucis, can I really see them?"

Luna nodded. "Why of course, I expect a young gentlemen like yourself to see my gorgeous country!"

"And I bet you've never been to an arcade before," Noctis jumped in. "Your city so far looks boring compared to Insomnia, Insomnia may not have outdoor ice rinks, but we have at least five indoor ones."

Prompto wiped at his eyes, the two noticing his emotions.

"I just, sorry." Prompto wiped his eyes some more. "I've never been invited by. . ." was he allowed to say friends.

"Friends," Luna finished for him. "Right Noctis, you two can become friends, can't you?"

Noctis sighed and laid his head back on his hands. "Don't expect it to be that easy, first you got to show me you can be a good friend!" Noctis said directing his finger at Prompto. "But still considering we're both Prince's, it's only fair we get to know each other."

Prompto nodded. "Please, I want to be your guys friend, I—"

"Noctis," the muscle man from earlier walked up behind Noctis. He was wearing a loosely fitted suit, and he had been the only one that Prompto hadn't been able to pin down yet as part of Noctis's party.

"Gladio," Noctis said as the man came forward. He seemed a bit annoyed at the interruption, but he had a deviant smile on his face Prompto could tell. "You need something?"

Gladio's eyes moved passed Prompto to an MT standing very close by to the trio. Prompto even knew what the brunette meant with the gesture.

Noctis frowned. "Yeah whatever I get it, move closer to Clarus and Cor, got it." Noctis followed after Gladio, while Luna stayed close to Prompto.

"Don't mind Noctis, he sometimes acts spoiled, but he has a good heart." Luna patted Prompto's shoulders. "I can tell that you don't find this place to be a home," Luna admitted as her hand trailed to Prompto's hand. She squeezed it. "When you want to come visit me, write a letter and I'll welcome you there—hopefully there we can have a more exclusive conversation." Luna let go and gave a soft wave, walking over to where her brother was sitting.

The party went on for a little while longer before the mandated curfew was about to go into effect. And even though the royal palace didn't have to abide by these rules, the guests did. So the party ended at that with the rest of the crowd being escorted back to their royal envoys.

Prompto was escorted by some MT's to his room. Once there the door was locked this time, = giving no room for error.

Prompto changed out of his fancy robes and put on a black shirt and some trousers. Sitting on the large bed, Prompto just sat in wait for his father.

He'd already done it though; he'd accomplished the task the emperor had set out for him. But still as he waited for the escort to his father's room Prompto couldn't help his hands from shaking. His body was still sore from the food he'd had to eat, and all the walking he'd done today had made him fee out of breath.

When the door opened without a knock, Prompto wasn't even given time before the MT grabbed at him.

"Hey, I can walk myself," Prompto said as he tried to shove it back. Unfortunately the MT didn't listen as it picked up Prompto's small frame and took him all the way down the halls to his father's rooms. Or one of his father's rooms, his father had more than one in the palace. Prompto was sure he had one dedicated for when he wanted to punish him though.

When the MT arrived at the door instead of knocking for him he just threw Prompto on the ground, going back to a position at the side of the door. Prompto knew that meant he'd have to knock.

Prompto wished he could run away, but a step in any direction besides forward would get the MT's to go into attack mode, shooting Prompto's legs off as he ran as far as he could.

His hands shaking, the blonde knocked on his father's door, his heart beating so loud he could hear it in his chest.

"Come," he heard from the other side of the oak. Prompto opened the door slowly, sliding inside and closing the door behind him. The light was on in his father's room, and he appeared to be reading some sort of scientific book, maybe old records, or new ones. Prompto couldn't be sure of anything.

Prompto stood leaning against the door.

He wasn't ready for any of this. He didn't think it was fair. He had to explain what he'd done.

"Listen father, I was able to get Luna to invite me back to Tenebrae and—"

"Take off your shirt," his father said.

Prompto frowned, but obeyed his father's orders taking off his black shirt. He kept his distance, hoping maybe he could get out of this.

"Well I've already been invited back and I—"

"Stand here," his father pointed.

Prompto walked forward, watching as his father went into the drawer to get the rope and whip. His father slapped it on the desk for effect, the sound echoing in the room.

Prompto felt the beads of sweat. He had to convince him. "So because I've fulfilled my task already father, perhaps you could lighten my punishment I—"

"Stop talking you disgrace for a human being." The sound of the whip as it went across the bed post forced Prompto onto the ground.

"Now turn around!" his father yelled.

Prompto obeyed and turned to the bed post he'd been positioned against. His father grabbed his hands with force and tied them to the post, leaving no room for wiggle, and probably cutting off parts of the circulation.

"I think you've forgotten already that you don't belong in those robes." A crack of the whip on his back. Prompto screamed, this gash going deep. "Need I remind you, you're not a prince." Another slash, and another scream. "You're a failed MT, meant to die after your part is over!"

Prompto let out jaded breaths. The sting so vicious he was in tears.

"Need I remind you who you are! The way you walked in the halls, you ate at that table, sat in a throne beside HIS IMPERIAL MAJESTY." The nastiest of them all hit Prompto, his scream so loud it hurt even his ears.

Prompto moaned after, knowing that one probably left a blood stain. "You're a failure; you have no right to the blood that flows in your veins."

Another four whips, Prompto's cries now muffled with his sore voice. "Please no more," Prompto mumbled.

"You should have stayed in the lab, where you were meant to belong." Another harsh whip. "Never forget an experiment is all you'll ever be." Prompto let out another scream as the leather pierced his flesh over the old wounds.

A few minutes of pause, Prompto braced himself for more, but the whipping had stopped, and he heard the sound of the whip being put down on the far side.

It was over, for now. Prompto was thankful the whole event had been less than twenty minutes. Still his back was stinging worse than he'd ever felt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. That was all Prompto could think about.

Prompto's back arches down a bit, his hands wanting to slide along the bed post. He doubted that'd be the case though.

At some point Prompto knew his father had left, leaving him where he was. In the morning Prompto knew Ardyn would collect him, along with someone who'd bandage his wounds. But for now this was the state he was left in.

Prompto hadn't even done anything wrong really, he'd only done what he'd been instructed, and yet his father lashed out. Knowing how much his father would have to see him the next few days Prompto knew that this wouldn't be the last punishment trial for a while. Prompto let tears fall down his face.

It all just felt so unfair.


	7. Chapter 7- A Frozen Surface

**Chapter 7 Frozen Surface**

Noctis walked with Gladio down the hallway, Ignis following behind. Clarus was feeling a bit under the weather after the dinner last night, so he'd tasked Gladio to accompany Noctis during the activities of the day. Cor was a good distance behind them, and probably would be watching from the shadows for most of the day.

When Noctis entered the dining room he saw Luna sitting at a table set up with brunch in front of them. "Oh Noct!" she said pulling back her chair. One of her guards was against the wall, but Gentiana and Ravus were nowhere in sight.

Noctis took a seat at the table. Ignis stayed behind a bit, waiting for Cor to enter. Gladio followed the same, standing near Luna's guard against the wall.

"Where's Ravus?" Noctis asked.

Luna sighed. "He's feeling a tad nauseous today, so he won't be joining us on the tour of Gralea today."

Noctis wanted to say that was a shame, but that was literally the best news he'd heard all day. Noctis loved Luna, but Ravus was a bit of a jerk at the best of times.

The grand double doors opened across from them and Ardyn entered with Prince Prompto, who was dressed in less extravagant robe than yesterday, but still a similar one that dragged as he walked. It looked to Noctis that Prompto was even limping a bit, his face pained as he walked.

Prompto sat down at the table with Luna and Noctis. Luna offered a warm smile once Prompto sat down. "Morning," she said.

Prompto turned a bit out of it. "Morning," he said, with a small smile. Noctis didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see how forced it was.

Water was poured around the table and array of pastries and meat was brought out. It was an odd breakfast for Noctis, but it was better than he expected. When the platter of goods was passed to Prompto, he simply handed it back to the servant. Ardyn gave Prompto an odd look, but he didn't say anything regarding it. Noctis thought it best not to either.

"Please do excuse our tardiness this morning," Ardyn said with his creepy smile after a few minutes of awkward silence ensued. "But Prompto likes to sleep more than needed."

Prompto shot Ardyn a bit of a glare, and somehow Noctis felt that part of Ardyn's story was missing. Maybe he'd misjudged Prompto yesterday. Either way though he was quite an odd duck in normal standards.

Luna took a sip of her water, eyeing the group oddly. "Please do tell me Chancellor Izunia, but what do you have planned for our group this morning?"

The chancellor tipped back his hat. "Well my dear, Prompto thought we'd take you ice skating up at one our northern regions, a popular place for our citizens to Ice Skate. After there's some hot springs you're welcome to visit." Prompto paled more, looking over at Ardyn as if this news was a complete objection to what he was expecting.

Noctis wondered why.

"You do love swimming don't you dear Prince?" Ardyn said. His voice was sarcastic, cunning in some way.

Prompto slammed his fork down on the table. He looked ready to run out of the room, but Ardyn put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head like he was dealing with a small child having a tantrum.

More pastries were passed around by a maid, and when the maid gets to Prompto she takes out a small blue box. Prompto doesn't take it from her and lets her put it on his plate.

Noctis—and Luna as well— watched Prompto open the box and swallow a few colourful pills inside it. Ardyn noticed the stares of the others.

"Please don't be concerned with Prompto's eating habits; he's a bit under the weather as well so he won't be eating this morning."

Prompto closed the box tightly and grabbed the water to take a sip of it.

"Yes excuse my rudeness," he said, a soft sigh to his voice.

"Oh no worries Prince Prompto," Luna said. "Perhaps you'd like some tea from my country. It shall help you immensely if your stomach is bothering you."

Before Prompto can answer, Ardyn answered for him. "Thank you our dear Oracle, but Prompto will be fine with just the medication this morning. Niflheim does have top quality enhancement programs after all."

Noctis found it odd he said enhancement instead of medical programs. Wasn't it just their technology that was far superior, how did that have to do with medication?

After a few more minutes of breakfast, the group is led outside to a drop ship waiting with MT's guarding. Cor is cautious as he checked the perimeter outside, and carefully leads the young prince inside the drop ship with Luna, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto.

Ardyn accompanies the group as they all find their seats on the ship and take a look back at one another. Prompto passes out as soon as he's sitting down, his head lying against the wall of the ship. Noctis leaned into Ignis, seeing as he was watching Prompto.

"He okay?" Noctis asked— he was a bit concerned but not overly. He was more just curious.

Ignis frowned. "He seems about the same state as last night, though I don't think Ardyn Izunia would allow Prompto to attend if it were anything too serious."

Noctis bit his lip. He wondered though, the Ardyn guy sure didn't seem that compassionate. Though if he was Prompto's advisor like Ignis was his, then maybe they were closer than he was seeing.

When the dropship arrived at the outdoor rink, Ardyn rudely wacked Prompto on the head to wake him up. Prompto glared Ardyn's way, but he just gave the Nif Prince a frivolous smile.

"It seems we've arrived my royal children." Ardyn tipped his hat.

Noctis hated the way the chancellor spoke, all his words felt laced with malice.

"I suggest you put on your warmer cloths now as the area outside is quite cold, but don't worry after you have fun skating you should get used to the air."

Prompto unbuckled himself, Noctis does the same following after Gladio and Ignis. Luna waited for Prompto, seeing his struggle to get out of the seat from inside.

Noctis licked his lip, feeling a pang of jealousy.

Coming outside into the snow Noctis felt the weather go straight through him and give him a horrid shiver. "Brrr!" he shouted as he crossed his arms. Ignis draped a second jacket over him that Noctis put on quicker than he'd ever done before.

"Seems the princess doesn't like the cold," Gladio joked as he bent down to touch the snow outside. He looked ready to throw a snowball and in any other situation Noctis believed Gladio would have. But by the way Cor was staring, Gladio refrained. He was here working after all, and Gladio probably didn't want to give Niflheim the wrong idea.

Luna and Prompto exit the dropship already wearing winter attire, their blonde hair matching nicely to on another and Noctis almost wanted to mistake the two for siblings. Of course Noctis was probably just not use to the fair haired people of different countries. Still it did make the two hide themselves in the snow. Of course the white colours were just part of their royal colours, as black was to Lucis.

"Ice skates can be taken over there, and the ice rink has been booked out for our pleasure so no one should disturb our fun group," Ardyn explained.

Noctis looked out over the lake. It was frozen and it blended in with the snowy background. There were no onlookers around the area, but Noctis noticed the array of MT's guarding the place. Noctis wondered how safe Niflheim was as a country if robots had to be guarding everyone everywhere they went.

Out of control robots Noctis thought, remembering the other night.

There was no way that was safer than having Kingsglaive.

The group walked along a small path to a wooden cabin built along the side that had a sign for ice skates up top. Beside it a woman had hot-chocolate and coffee advertised, along with cookies.

"Complimentary today," Ardyn said, as the woman bowed her head to the royals. She didn't look happy, but she didn't look sad either. Noctis wondered if Nif's brainwashed their citizens, because that's kind of what she looked like.

The royal group all sat under the cover of the wooden roof and started tying on their ice skates. The Raven prince gave up after trying several times and failing. He eventually just got Ignis to tie them.

"Would Noctis's advisor and Shield like to join in the skating?" Ardyn asked while Ignis did up Noctis's laces. Gladio was sitting beside the prince but his eyes weren't leaving the spot in the distance where Cor was wandering—checking the perimeter.

"I'll stay and watch from the side," Gladio said, "but Ignis you should probably go."

Ignis looked about to protest, but sighed knowing that his little knowledge of skating was better than Noctis's no-knowledge of skating. "Yes, a pair of ice skates for myself will be fine."

Ignis finished up tying Noct's laces before starting on his own. As he tied up his laces, Noctis looked to the other side of the room where Prompto was doing up his skates with perfect fashion.

"My dear Prompto, you say you've never been skating but you tie up the skates so easily," Luna said clapping her hands together after having taken a few minutes to do up her own skates.

Prompto shrugged. "No different than military boots."

Noctis found the saying odd, and Prompto himself seemed to realize his mistake after a moment.

"Oh I mean, well that's what I wear for my training, or when I used to do training—I mean, ah those laces were harder." Prompto dug a deeper hole for himself and Noctis gave a bit of snort realizing the lie. He'd probably lied earlier when he'd said he'd never been skating, this was probably his fifth hundred time and he just wanted to show off.

Noctis stood up, and wobbled over to the ice in his new skates. He'd show Prompto how good he was then.

"My, isn't the young Lucis Prince eager," Ardyn said as he watched Noct go. Gladio only gave an unappealing look to Ardyn in response, unwilling to talk to the weird chancellor.

"Wait Noct," Ignis said as he finished the lace's on his skates to catch up. It was too late though as Noctis went straight toward the ice and tripped on his own two feet. Noctis frowned and pushed himself up.

"Careful!" Ignis said as he caught up.

Prompto came in from behind and landed on the ice much the same way as Noctis.

"Prince Prompto!" Ignis said now helping the other prince up. "Clearly you have not been skating either."

Luna jumped after the group on the ice, skating with ease toward them. "You two are so cute, come on let me help you guys skate," Luna suggested noticing the struggle between the group, and Ignis's hold while he could barely support his own weight.

For the next hour or so Luna helped Prompto and Noctis skate along the ice, giving them tips as they did so. By the end Noctis had gotten the hang of it, the sport similar to roller blading. Prompto on the other hand kept falling like crazy and at some points thought sitting on the ice would be better than even trying.

On one of those breaks Ardyn walked on the ice to talk to Prompto, and the look Prompto gave Ardyn made Noctis wonder if maybe he should invite Prompto back to Lucis, just so he could get away from his own advisor. Seriously it didn't look like the two got along, like he'd wondered earlier.

Ignis gave up skating after a while thinking that watching Noctis well sipping coffee along the side would have to do. He himself found skating a less than easy sport, as he didn't have enough practice at the chore—seeing no need to when all ice rinks in Insomnia were made from fake ice and kept in isolated buildings.

"Wow Noctis you got this so easily," Luna said as she caught up to him and skated backwards as he skated forwards wobbly.

Noctis smiled. "Well ha of course, this is easy," he told Luna while keeping his arms out for comfort.

"Soon you'll be skating circles around me!" Luna said as she did a circle around Noctis.

Luna skated further ahead, giving off her own girlish giggle that Noctis so much loved about the girl. The girl who he might end up marrying.

"Wait come back here," Noctis said playfully about to try and catch up to the princess.

But then Noctis tripped over something, his skate caught on a piece of ice.

And then there's a splash.

It happened quickly, Noctis wasn't sure how such sturdy ice in winter could falter, or how his skate could have triggered it. But suddenly he's falling in slow motion underwater, and his voice is being called through the liquid. He can't hear it though, the soundwaves a bit off underneath the ice.

When Noctis finally realized he has to try and swim back up, blonde locks appeared near his face and small hands grab his shoulders. This figure was smaller than him, so it couldn't have been Luna.

Noctis closed his eyes as his nostrils are finally filled with air again.


	8. Chapter 8- A Lost Puppy

**Chapter 8**

Ardyn had come over to talk to Prompto as he laid on the ice with his butt frozen, and ice skates already coming undone as he tried to undo the laces. After Ardyn had spoken he'd been mortified by what the chancellor had said to him, and what he expected him to do.

"In ten minutes the young prince is going to fall under the surface of the water. . .and I want you, to save him," Ardyn whispered, his lips next to Prompto's ear. "As a failed MT you should have at least been taught how to swim in harsh water."

As Ardyn walked away, it took minutes before Prompto even registered what Ardyn had just ordered. Prompto thought he'd be able to warn Prince Noctis before Ardyn set his plan in motion, but the new young prince found himself frozen on the floor of the ice, watching as Noctis skated happily with Luna. Prompto had no chance to warn Prince Noctis of his fate before the deed had been done by whatever magic the chancellor had set.

Prompto having already taken off his skates earlier ran after the figure who'd just been drawn beneath the ice. Prompto didn't hesitate as he jumped in after Noctis into the frozen cold.

The blonde felt the shock fiercely when he entered the water, but he knew his body could adapt as he swam deeper after the raven haired boy. Despite failing his program and becoming nothing more than an experiment, the small amounts of black blood running through his body did help when temperatures got too cold to quickly. He'd also been trained to handle icy water having had to swim through them as part of his regular training a few years ago.

He could do this, he could save Noctis.

Prompto grasped onto Noctis's jacket collar, pushing the young prince above him with the force of his body. Prompto passed him in the water, as Noctis started floating the right direction with the force Prompto put in place. Letting out a bubbling gulp, Prompto fought the chill and allowed his body to just go numb as he swam around and pushed Noctis toward the hole in the surface. Noctis's retainer was already grabbing him as Prompto pushed Noctis out of the water. Noctis's bodyguard Gladio was the one to help Prompto up, but Prompto couldn't feel the man's fingers as he was brought from the water.

Prompto coughed on the air, and hoped Noctis would do the same once reaching the surface. It took a few seconds probably from the shock of the cold water, but Noctis was coughing along with Prompto next to the icy shore.

"Oh dear oh dear, it seems there was fractured part to the ice," Ardyn said walking calmly over to the group. Cor was rushing from his position and Luna seemed only able to watch from the side, her mind still processing the event as she dropped to her knees.

Prompto finished his coughing spout, his body already beginning to shake from the negative degree air.

"Noct are you alright?" Ignis asked the other prince with concern.

Noctis took a few minutes to answer, but after a brief moment nodded his head, his body beginning to shake violently.

"We need to get them both somewhere warm," Luna said crawling over on her skates. "And perhaps remove their wet clothing."

Cor finally caught up to the gang, out of breath from where he'd ran from. "What happened!" he practically yelled at Ardyn. "Shouldn't this be a safe lake, how did the prince fall in?"

Ardyn crossed his arms. "Clearly there was a warm spot, though it's such an odd occurrence I never would have imagined it to be on this frozen lake. Especially in negative fifteen degree temperature."

Prompto wrapped his arms around himself. He glared at Ardyn with fierce eyes. Not only had he put the Prince of Lucis into a positon where he could have died, but he'd expected the same from Prompto, wanting him to go in the water after the prince.

"Liar," Prompto muttered under his breath, the shield of the future king clearly hearing the him.

"Let's get them somewhere warm, please the two Prince's need that now," Ignis said, taking off his scarf and wrapping Noctis in it.

"Should we call the drop ship back?" Ardyn asked, not seeing the severity.

Ignis scowled. "I suggest we let them warm up inside the cabin here, there is a fireplace, correct?" Ignis's voice had no lace of emotion as he spoke. Prompto knew that the advisor was angry, but not at himself, but at the Chancellor. Ignis was probably suspecting something.

"Well, I do think it be better if we return to the palace, but if you insist." Ardyn shrugged. "I'll go make a call and explain what has happened to the imperial advisor." Ardyn started walking away from the group, but Ignis stood up, ready to stop the man.

"Are you serious, your own prince may be freezing half to death, and you're leaving to take a phone call!?"

Prompto looked up at Ignis, his coughing fit having died along with Noctis, the two of them now just shivering beside each other.

Ardyn turned back and offered a sinister smile. "Oh our Prompto, don't bother treating him, he's able to handle the cold, something like this is nothing for him. I suggest you leave him out here while you attend to your prince. I'll get him on a dropship shortly."

Out of nowhere Prompto felt himself being lifted from the cool surface of the ice, warm hands wrapping around his torso as he was lifted in their arms. "Unfortunately Chancellor, I'll be helping treat your prince to his coming hypothermia, if that's alright?"

Ardyn shrugged, seeming to care less about Prompto at this current moment. Turning around he called an MT over and began relaying instructions to it.

Prompto looked up at the person holding him, it was the Immortal Cor, he seemed so warm compared to anyone who walked the palace in Niflheim.

"Let's get them inside," Cor said, beginning to walk toward the cabin with Prompto in his arms. Gladio went over to lift Noctis, and Ignis went over to bring Luna along as they walked back over to the hot chocolate stand and inside the sheltered area beside it.

The interior they came into was a simple log cabin type set up. A wooden fireplace at the south wall, a green gruffly rug beneath the furniture and two large love seat couches positioned next to each other. There was a coffee table with what looked like some board games under it, but Ignis was more concerned with finding blankets once he got inside.

Setting Noctis and Prompto down in front of the fire, Cor lit the fireplace quickly, throwing a few of the logs inside it. Luna came back with some hot chocolate, but just set it down in front of the two, their shivering unable to be contained enough to hold the cups. Luna left again shortly after, a phone in hand dialing her brother's number.

"Let's get you two out of your wet clothing," Ignis said, beginning to undress Noct, who looked as if he wanted to protest but didn't. Gladio removed his jacket for the Insomnia prince, and Cor did the same to give to Prompto.

"Prince Prompto, do you mind if we remove your wet clothes?" he asked, kneeling beside him. If he hadn't looked sick before, he certainly did now. Cor wasn't sure how much more pale this kid could get without turning invisible.

As Noctis stripped to his boxers and had a blanket put around him, he realized the embarrassment to his situation, his face turning a bit red as he sat in front of the fire. When he realized Luna wasn't in the room anymore though, his face grew pale again as he scotched closer to the fire.

Prompto watched the process, his own shivering dying down with the flames so close. He was aware of everything happening, but the idea of being stripped down caught his whole mind off guard.

As Cor reached to help Prompto out of his wet winter attire, he scurried away, bumping into the couch behind him. "You-ou, can-n't," he mumbled while shivering. "I'l-ll-l be, fin-ne." He crossed his arms, feeling the fire close to him.

He had worse degrees of cold thrown at him; he'd be fine right now. He couldn't let the people from Lucis see his back, especially with the freshly done scars last night. He wouldn't be surprised if his shirt even had dried blood to it underneath his winter robes. There was no way he could show those to this crowd. He couldn't.

"Prince Prompto, you're going to get sick if we don't get you out of those winter clothes," Ignis said from his spot next to Prince Noctis, who'd begun to regain colour as he let the fire heal his cold body. Ignis seemed relieved to see Noctis didn't have hypothermia, but Prompto realized Ignis would probably have a concern for him if he didn't change. Judging by last night especially.

"Ple-ease," Prompto practically begged.

Prompto wrapped his arms around his drying jacket, the dampness still present down to his undergarments.

"Maybe if we let the Nif Prince change in private, he'll get out of his clothes," Gladio suggested. Gladio pulled off his shirt, his jacket already being used as another blanket for Prince Noctis. He threw the shirt at Prompto. "Here, use this to change into, it's dry."

"Please Prince Prompto, we can't have you getting sick," Ignis begged himself. "After all the only reason you dove in the first place was to save Noctis."

Noctis all of sudden blocked eye contact from the group, focusing his attention on the fire now.

Prompto looked at the shirt thrown on the ground in front of him. Despite the room warming up he was beginning to feel the chill to his wet clothes. Prompto reached out and grabbed the shirt.

"A bl-an-anket, to-oo," Prompto said with his shivering lips. Cor fetched a blanket and Prompto ducked behind the couch. The other boys accepted Prompto privacy, and when he'd finished getting dressed into the large shirt of the shield, he wrapped the blanket around himself, already feeling considerably warmer. Hiding his soaked clothes underneath the couch, Prompto stood up and walked away.

"Better?" Ignis asked.

Prompto nodded, going to take a seat in front of the fire beside Noctis—though as far away as he could manage while still be close to the flames.

"I'm going to call Clarus and explain the situation," Cor said looking around the room. "Plus I don't feel safe with Luna calling her brother outside with the chancellor not so far away." Cor motioned for Gladio to come forward. "Gladio I trust you got this."

He nodded, and the Immortal gave the Shield a pat on the back before heading outside into the cold. When the door swung shut Prompto let out a breath of relief, every inch of cool air giving his body goosebumps.

A few minutes go by where Prompto and Noctis just have a chance to warm up, the fire giving the room a nice warmth. When Noctis hands finally stopped shaking, he reached for the hot chocolate and took gentle sips of it. Prompto just stared at his.

"Luna got the drink for you, you know?" Ignis said in a soft voice kneeling next to the tinier pre-teen.

Prompto shook his head, his body finally having stopped shivering. "I can't drink it, it'll upset my stomach," he said, keeping his eyes on the fire.

Ignis didn't seem to want to push it, but the insensitive Gladio on the other hand could care less if this was a foreign prince or not.

"Just drink the darn thing kid; it should help you feel better." Prompto looked at the sweet tasting drink and remembered the way his stomach retched just the other night from the cheesecake. He wouldn't throw up again in front the Lucis party.

Ignis seemed to remember this event as well. "I'll go ask the store woman if she has tea, perhaps that will be softer on your stomach."

Ignis exited the cabin, and then it was only the three of them.

Gladio walked to other side of the cabin and began rubbing the window still, clearing away the pane to see outside.

Prompto hugged the blanket around himself, his leather bracelet still wet and causing his hand to shiver a little. He was feeling much better though after changing out of his wet clothes. Though he was beginning to feel the sting of the whip marks on his back, any time he moved a bit closer to the fire he'd wince, the pain too much at certain moments.

Prompto noticed the other prince watching him, and he wondered if Noctis really had seen his barcode tattoo just the other night. Maybe he knew he wasn't a prince and the jig was already up.

Prompto let out a delicate little sneeze, and saw the way the Prince of Lucis laughed at him.

"What?" Prompto asked innocently.

"Your sneeze," Noctis said, sniffing his own snot back. "It's so cute and little."

Prompto blushed, never having had someone give that comment toward his sneeze before. Was he supposed to say thank you?

"I, ah. . .thanks. . .I mean. . .ah. . ." Once again Prompto found no words came to him. He honestly was getting sick of his anxiety regarding all these social interactions. It wasn't his fault he never talked to anyone, let alone had tried to make a friend before.

"Honestly it's like you're a girl or something," Noctis said laughing, finally getting better from his cold dunk.

The blonde for the first time felt his cheeks go red in embarrassment and anger. "I am not a girl!" he taunted back. "My sneeze is normal; no one besides you has ever said anything before!"

Noctis started laughing again, and Prompto felt the situation wasn't funny at all. Still even the Shield behind Prompto seemed to be laughing. Prompto wondered what he'd done to get the two giggling at him. He turned away, unsure what he was supposed to do.

"You're such a little kid, how old are you anyway?"

"Twelve," Prompto muttered. He didn't know for sure if that was true, but that was what was written on all his medical sheets. Though he didn't know when he would become thirteen, he presumed it was soon, as usually when the snow stated melting in little bits the number on the sheet would change to a higher digit.

Noctis scooted closer to the blonde. "Well I'm thirteen, so that makes me the older one, little kid." Noctis flicked at Prompto's forehead, the blonde blushing again from the action. Noctis let out another laugh.

Prompto hated the idea of these two laughing at him, whenever scientist laughed at him it was always because he'd done something stupid or wrong. He hated the sound of it. He needed to get the Lucis party to stop laughing at him.

Prompto crossed his arms. "Well, it'll be thirteen soon?"

"It'll be?" Noctis repeated, wondering why he'd used that wording.

"Thirteen, when the snow starts melting a little bit I'll be thirteen," he said again.

Noctis scooted closer to Prompto, his laugh having stopped. "Oh, so next month maybe, so you're not that much younger than me after all."

A chill of cold air ran back inside as Ignis came in carrying Prompto's cup of tea. "Here we are Prince Prompto," he said setting the cup of peppermint tea down. "This should be mild enough for your stomach and shouldn't bug it too much."

Prompto looked at the cup of murky water. Scientist always had tea and coffee time around Prompto, but never once had Prompto had the opportunity to partake in the time himself.

The blonde picked up the water and sniffed it. It didn't smell too bad. Prompto brought the liquid to his lips, sipping it quietly, his stomach didn't growl in protest surprisingly. "It's good," Prompto said taking another sip.

Noctis tilted his head. "He's acting like he's never had tea before, though honestly I don't get the idea of it, if there's no sugar it's gross." Noctis stuck his tongue out.

Ignis who'd been judging the situation seemed to also realize the perplexity of this. It was odd, Prince Prompto and everything surrounding him.

"Woah, is that blood?" Gladio asked eyeing the back of Prompto's blanket, a slight red tinge coating the back of it.

Prompto hearing the Shield, quickly turned his back to the fire and stood up, keeping the blanket around him, "No, it's not."

He was quick, but unable to find an excuse. He couldn't let them know, he couldn't let them see. If they saw his scars they'd know he wasn't actually a prince, they'd know his father beat him because he was a failure. They'd see that he was only an MT and stop being friendly to him. If that happened the emperor would kill him because he failed his mission.

Prompto couldn't let any of that happen.

"Prince Prompto," Ignis said, reaching toward him. Prompto would've run, but with only a fire behind him there was nowhere to go. "Is everything alright?"

Prompto's eyes teared up. He couldn't let them see.

Prompto tried to back up despite the fire, the tips of the blanket catching the flame. Acting fast, Ignis grabbed at the blanket and smothered the flame with his shoe the flame luckily not catching further past the edge of the blanket.

On the other hand though, Prompto wearing only Gladio's shirt and his undergarments was exposed.

The bandage that wrapped Prompto's wound earlier had slipped off cause of the water, and after diving into freezing water his deeper gash had opened again. A drop of blood dripped to the floor from Prompto's back.

Noctis, Gladio and Ignis all eyed Prompto, who desperately needed an escape. He was crying, he knew he was. How could he have let this happen. He knew Ardyn wanted this, he'd said it'd make the Lucian's pity him, but Prompto knew it'd be worse. Ardyn wasn't on his side. If the group saw his back, they'd know for sure he wasn't a prince.

"Are you hurt Prompto, did you get hurt by the ice, or mayve Noctis's skates diving in?" Ignis asked. The blonde wasn't sure why he heard concern in his voice. Why was Ignis always concerned for him? It didn't make sense, he was the enemy country.

"I. . ." Prompto couldn't explain himself.

He dropped into a ball, hugging his knees, the positon only irritating his back more. Prompto let out a sob. "Please you can't look, you can't, you'll see, you'll see." Prompto wiped his eyes. If he begged maybe they wouldn't. "Please, just don't. . ." he mumbled.

But as Ignis moved around Prompto knew he was too late.

The jig was up, saving Noctis from his grave, had made Prompto fall to his own.

There was a gasp as Prompto's shirt was lifted as Ignis saw Prompto's back, but instead of laughing or questioning him like Prompto thought would happen, instead Ignis was asking Gladio for bandages.

"Gladio do we have medical supplies here, specifically bandages, and maybe some alcohol for disinfectant?"

Gladio nodded, searching in the bin where he'd found the blankets.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked from the spot where he was sitting. "Did he get hurt when he saved me?"

Ignis didn't answer, instead tracing a hand along Prompto's back. Prompto winced, the action harming his skin more than helping. Ignis pulled back, pulling the shirt back down for a second.

A cold air rushes in, the chancellor entering again with MT's in tow. "Hello my friends, the drop ship is ready to leave, if we're all prepared and your Prince Noctis is all better."

Ignis gave Ardyn a death glare from his spot behind Prompto. Ardyn could clearly see what Ignis was looking at, but this only seemed to amuse Ardyn as he let out a soft smirk.

Ignis stood up and kept his glare on the Chancellor. "Sir Izunia, Prompto is injured, and it doesn't appear to be from falling in the ice. Do you have an explanation for this?"

Adryn gave off another cynical smile. "Ah, it seems you've stumbled upon Prompto's injury." Not giving Ignis or Gladio time to react, Ardyn walked between the group and grabbed Prompto's hand from where Ignis had been looking after him. Pulling Prompto away, Ardyn brought him to the door, keeping the boy upright. "Don't worry his injuries will be treated tonight, it's seems his disciplining went a bit overboard last night."

"Disciplining?" Noctis repeated, unsure what exactly was happening.

Ardyn reached down and picked Prompto up, bringing him in his arms. "Now if you excuse me gentlemen I need to bring the young Niflheim Prince back to the palace for an incident report, my MT's will accompany your party to a drop ship that has just arrived when you are ready."

Ignis was about to protest, but Ardyn was already carrying Prompto out the door—in negative degrees with nothing but a t-shirt on.

Prompto didn't fight Arydn's grip as he was carried to the dropship, but he couldn't stop his ears from hearing Ardyn's amused laugh once they were out of sound range.

Prompto didn't know how he was supposed to feel right now, mostly he just felt embarrassed. "It seems things have gone has planned," Ardyn muttered, tightening his grip on Prompto.

"What plan!" Prompto shouted, but it was more of a mumble in his deranged state outside.

"Did you see how angry they were to see your scars dear Prompto, the advisor was furious, and more than likely they'll relay that information to their superiors. You are now a person they need to rescue Prompto, to bring back to their country."

Prompto felt his stomach sink. All this, all this planning by Arydn just for this. It was so unfair, why did everything turn out like this.

"You are now a lost puppy Prompto, and they have no choice but to rescue you."


	9. Chapter 9- A Secret

**Chapter 9**

When the group had returned to the palace, Noctis body finally felt at a normal temperature. He'd been so shocked after coming out of the lake that he'd been unable to move his feet, but after being put in front of the fire he'd gained feeling in his body again. That didn't mean that his head didn't hurt, his nose running.

"A slight warmth, but no fever," Ignis said as he tucked another blanket over Noctis. Gladio, Clarus and Cor had all gathered in Noctis suite. Noctis was lying against the pillows, not feeling like himself, but not feeling horrible either.

"Those darn Nif's, they'd been planning something like this all along," Clarus said crossing his legs over one another from where he was sitting.

Gladio stood beside his father looking a little lost in thought.

"We knew from the beginning this conference wasn't for normal reasons, but if they really wanted to kill Noctis they had so many more opportunities," Cor said. "I've been quick with my judgements, but this seems too odd to be a planned attack on the prince."

Ignis grabbed at his chin, still thinking about the scars he'd seen on Prompto's back. They'd been tended to poorly he'd seen, and the large gash hadn't been the only one. Ignis remembered Prompto said he'd been disciplined, but Ignis couldn't help the feeling that was normal for the Nif prince. Ignis wondered if his sickly body was really a result of a sickness at all, and not mistreatment. Still Ignis saw the pain and fear through Prompto's eyes. There was no way any of that was any sort of act. Plus he had saved Noctis.

But why would Prompto risk his life for their future king? And Ignis found it suspicious how he'd already had his skates off, and at how fast Prompto had reached Noctis, even himself and Gladio who had planned to jump in were not as fast as the Niflheim Prince.

"The Prince of Niflheim," Ignis said as the group was in their meeting. "He saved Prince Noctis, but it was almost as if he knew it was going to happen."

Gladio gave a soft chuckle, as if he didn't believe Ignis. "What, you mean like Ardyn told Prompto he was going to send Noct under the ice?"

Ignis nodded. "Yes, I know it seems odd, but Prompto was quick to react, and even had his ice-skates off."

Cor pinched his chin, as if in thought. "But why risk their own Prince's life," Cor said, possibly remembering how light he'd felt when he'd held the prince. "I mean he is their prince, right?"

The group fell silence, and from where Noctis was watching he wondered if maybe he'd misjudged Prompto too quickly. After all he had saved him, the action planned or not.

"I don't believe the Empire have much regard for their royalty, more than likely." Ignis theorized.

"Iggy, what did you see when you look at Prompto's back, I knew there was blood but only you saw the extent of the injury." Gladio twiddled his thumbs.

Noctis sat more forward in his bed, feeling tired, but refusing to sleep till they were done talking.

Ignis sighed, looking around the room. "I won't go into detail, but the injuries weren't accidental, and they weren't the first. They looked like lacerations."

Cor squeezed his fist, but eyed Clarus.

"Ignis, what does that mean," Noctis asked from where he was sitting. He pushed himself up, getting out of the covers and crawling to the other side of the bed. "What does that mean?" he repeated the room falling silent.

"It means," Clarus finally spoke. "That the young Prince of Niflheim is not treated with the same respect as you Prince Noctis."

Ignis rubbed his fingers together. "But why was the Chancellor so casual about all this, I mean the way he treats Prince Prompto is no secret, and even the way this was all set up. Just what are the Nif's planning, I mean even this conference is supposed to have Prince Prompto as the star guest, but why? What's their goal?"

Cor wondered that himself.

Clarus tapped his fingers on his knee. "I think the main concern right now is the safety of our own Prince, and that whatever Niflheim is planning; we just can't lead into their objective." Clarus looked at Noctis. "Your father entrusted my safety to you, we knew this conference would be dangerous, but now I fear more so. Until we leave in two days' time I don't want you leaving the side of either Gladio, myself or Cor." Ignis folded his arms. "Of course Ignis I doubt you'll be leaving Noctis's side at any time," Clarus added.

"Why of course." Ignis went to pull the covers back and motioned for Noctis to get under them. "Will just have to be more cautious now."

Noctis crawled back over to the covers, and put himself under them.

"Now why don't we let our young prince get some sleep, I'll take first watch," Cor suggested.

"Gladiolous and I will take a walk around the castle, I also want to check on the Tenebrae party, as I imagine their a bit shaken up."

Clarus left with Gladio, and Cor took a stance outside the room. Ignis took a seat in the chair next to Noctis's bed.

"Now Noct, try to get some sleep, okay."

Noctis frowned but nodded, staying silent the entire time.

The raven haired boy turned his head, facing the wall to the far corner. He remembered the way Prompto had been so happy when Luna and him had invited him back to their countries, and as Noctis listened in he wondered if that was what Prompto and the chancellor wanted. For Prompto to visit Lucis.

Noctis remembered how pale he looked, how skinny he was, how he threw up after barely eating any dinner. His sickly skin, the way he didn't know anything about his own country, and even the way he reacted to the Chancellor like he was scared all the time.

Noctis suddenly felt bad for wondering why Prompto couldn't just ask to leave the dinner himself, he probably couldn't, there were rules that were forced on Prompto that Noctis didn't even know about. And now Noctis felt a smidge lucky, that he'd always been blessed with his father's arms, and Iggy and Gladio.

Noctis sniffed back some tears, and hoped Iggy mistook it for the small cold he had.

Even if that was what Niflheim wanted, Noctis didn't care, he wanted to Prompto to come back to his country, to learn what King's Knight and Wifi was. Too see how much better the sun was and to see the skies at their fullest potential, bright blue and radiant.

Noctis brought the blanket over his shoulder. He wondered how a prince from another country could be so different.


	10. Chapter 10- A Tale to Save

**Chapter 10**

Prompto watched as the scientist looked him over as he sat at the edge of the bed in his chambers. "He has a small fever," she said writing on her charts. "Will add an extra four nutrient pills to his diet, and will hook him up to an IV tonight to speed the process for the diplomatic meeting tomorrow."

Prompto frowned, Ardyn only watching from the corner. He wished the Chancellor would just leave him alone. He never got this much attention before and now to have it felt even stranger.

"Alright, good thing the council meeting isn't till tomorrow afternoon, this gives you a chance to recover my pet." Ardyn patted the top of Prompto's head. "Still his fever shouldn't be too much of a problem if it doesn't disappear by tomorrow. As long as he doesn't faint it doesn't really matter how Prompto is at tomorrow's meeting. He isn't permitted to speak anyway."

The scientist nodded. She was a blonde one, whenever she poked him with a needle before he became a prince she was never nice about it. It wasn't all that surprising when it hurt again as she hooked up the IV to him. Prompto whined, but got no sympathy as Ardyn and the scientist didn't even look at him.

"Well I'll leave you to your sleep Prompto," Ardyn said as the scientist finished collecting her things. Ardyn bent overtop the bed and it looked as if the chancellor was about to kiss Prompto's forehead, but instead he grabbed at his hair.

"Remember," Ardyn said pulling at the tips. "Your mission isn't over yet."

Prompto frowned, but nodded under Ardyn's grip. "Good," Ardyn said, patting Prompto's cheeks with a harsh force. "I knew you'd understand, after all my pets are always quick learners." Ardyn ruffled with Prompto's hair again, before giving a quick wave in goodbye. "Now remember to stay a good boy. Take your medicine when it arrives in a few hours."

A shiver ran down Prompto's spine. He hated being treated like some sort of dog by Ardyn, he knew that was how he viewed him, but it still hurt. He knew Ardyn didn't care about him at all, but the way he treated him had so much more respect than his father or the scientist. Even if he wasn't being treated like a person by Ardyn, at least he wasn't being treated as if he didn't exist like with everyone else.

Prompto rubs where the IV has been shoved in his arm. Despite only having a few brief moments with the Insomnia and Tenebrae crew, Prompto had seen they had treated him like a person. Maybe if they knew the truth though it'd be different?

No, Prompto was sure it'd be different, after all he was their worst enemy. An MT.

A light knock touched at the door, and Prompto tried to think of what kind of maid or scientist knocked like that? No one Prompto was used to.

A tall figure emerges from the doorway, a length of dark black hair falling down past her shoulders. She wore a dress fitting of a humble empress. It was Luna's Advisor.

Luna followed after, closing the door as she came inside with her Advisor Gentiana.

"Good evening Prince Prompto, I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said as her small frame closed the door. "Oh dear, it seems I might be."

Quick about it Prompto tried to stand up from his bed, but found himself tripping with the IV attached as he tried to escape the covers.

"Oh Prompto please I only came here to visit," Luna said rushing over to help him back into bed.

Prompto mumbled an apology, though he wasn't sure it got through, he was still a bit dizzy from the trip out of his bed.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, after finally helping Prompto back. With no hesitation Luna placed a hand on Prompto's forehead, and even though Prompto flinched, he was quite surprised by how Luna kept her hand in place, feeling her own forehead. What was she doing?

"As I thought you are a bit warm, I'm guessing you have a fever." She brought her hand back. "Sorry to disturb you in such a state, but I thought it was vital I spoke with you now while I had the chance."

Luna helped place Prompto back under the covers, fluffing his pillows and making sure he was comfortable. It was odd, the way Luna was treating him, the way she was acting toward him. It was so kind.

"Will he be alright to discuss matters?" Gentiana asked from her place by the door. She'd been watching the scene unfold, but not without kindness. In fact Gentiana was almost airing a caution Luna was not exhibiting.

"I'm fine to speak," Prompto said, not allowing for them to speak like he wasn't there. "Sorry, I was just dizzy."

"I can see that, your plunge into icy waters probably didn't help your situation." Luna moved a bit back, but still sat on his bed. She was looking him in the eye, and even though she had a kindness, Prompto also saw a diplomacy to them. It was different than his father's.

"I'll be blunt Prompto, what happened this afternoon— it was planned by Chancellor Izunia, was it not."

Prompto didn't want to nod, but he did, bearing no friendship or loyalty with Ardyn. Still maybe it was the fever that wasn't making him think before he acted, as the nod came more quickly than he gave his mind to think.

"Sorry, I wasn't supposed to nod there." Prompto gave a soft chuckle. Why did his mind feel a bit numb?

"But as I suspected, it was a planned occasion." Luna bit the edge of her thumb. "As I thought, he purposefully put Noct in danger." Luna looked Prompto back in the eye again. "Now tell me Prompto, is that same level of danger they suspended Noct into, is that going to fall upon I or my brother?"

Prompto shot up more forwarded from his pillow. "No! I mean. . ." Prompto remembered what Ardyn said about Luna, how she'd be easy to convince. "They don't need to go that far with you," Prompto mumbled.

Why was he revealing himself so easily, it felt strange. He did have no loyalty to Niflhiem, but he also knew that he'd be killed for treason if he answered these questions with ease. Prompto looked back to the advisor Gentiana, she was doing something? What was she doing to him?

"I see, so that means that their intentions are not to bring death to the royal families," Luna brought her hands down. "Which is what I thought." Luna reached over and touched Prompto's leg under the covers. "Now Prompto, be clear, what is it the Niflheim Royal family wants by this meeting."

Prompto felt his jaw lock, if he gave this away, if he gave away what the Emperor wanted, he'd for sure be killed.

"No—" Prompto teared up, now focusing on the woman at the back. "I can't, please I can't." Prompto grabbed at his neck, the words so close to leaving that he knew he was about to reveal everything.

"Gentiana, stop!" Luna shouted turning around to her. "Don't force him if it's causing this much pain."

Prompto started coughing, despite feeling like someone was ripping words right out from his throat, he now felt like himself again, though still mildly dizzy and out of breath. Prompto was waiting for Luna's hand to leave his knee under the covers, but it stayed there, the comfort feeling genuine to him.

"I'm sorry Prompto, I didn't mean to harm you in anyway, but it's just that I can't take chances here. My country is on the line."

"Careful Luna, he has daemon blood running through his veins."

Blue eyes went wide as Prompto brought his hands down and stared to the back at the advisor. How did she know? She couldn't possibly know.

"It's. . . please it's not like I want it there," Prompto started tearing up, his words muffled under his cries.

Luna looked mildly shocked, but not completely surprised. Prompto expected more of a reaction, but still he couldn't just let her think otherwise.

He grabbed at her dress, clinging to her, with tears. "Please, I don't want it there, my father—" Prompto locked his jaw. His mind was becoming numb again, he couldn't be influenced by the advisor. If they found out he was an MT, he'd be done for.

"Shh, Prompto it's alright." Luna wrapped Prompto into her embrace. "I know, it's hard, it's hard for you to be the prince here." Luna patted Prompto's head, her hands soft playing with the tips of his bangs. "Don't worry though, I plan on saving you. Before I leave from Niflheim I plan on requesting for you to accompany me back to Tenebrae."

Prompto wanted to stop her, to tell her that's exactly what Niflheim wanted, but he stayed silent.

He'd never felt it, a person hug him—with love, with kindness, with actual care. No one had given him that before. He wanted to go back with her, to come to his country and be with more people who liked him like this.

"Luna, we've been here to long, we must leave." Gentiana was still eyeing Prompto strangely. As if she knew all his secrets without forcing him to speak them.

Pulling back Luna wiped a tear form Prompto's eye. "Don't worry Lucis and Tenebrae aren't like Niflheim they're much different—when you come see mine and Noct's lands, you'll see the sky, you'll see the sun. So don't worry, we'll save you."

She pulled back, and soon they were both gone, and Prompto was laying back under his sheets.

He was tired, and so confused. He didn't know what the right thing to do was. He didn't want to hurt Luna, he didn't want to hurt anyone, yet he knew if he went to Tenebrae he'd be playing right into Ardyn and his father's plan. That's what they wanted him to do. But he wanted to see those lands; he wanted to experience the sun like Luna had said.

As Prompto let sleep take him he imagined what the sun looked like.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

When Luna returned to her brother, he wasn't alone, Clarus and Gladio having entered their chamber while she'd gone on her brief mission.

"Sister, you've returned," Ravus said upon her entering. "Our guests have been waiting."

"Highness," Clarus said, bowing his head with Gladio. "Sorry to disturb you during mid-day, but there are things we need to discuss."

The Oracle crossed her arms. "I understand. You're here to discuss the Niflheim Prince."

Clarus and Gladio looked toward one another.

"You want for him to leave Niflheim and visit one of our homelands," Luna supplied during their silence.

"Well not entirely, but in essence yes." Clarus tapped his knee. "Though I suppose you suspected."

"Why do you want the Prince of Niflheim to come to Tenebrae?" Ravus asked from his chair. "You do realize it isn't our place."

"We have evidence to believe the Prince is being abused," Gladio inputted, entering the conversation.

"So?" Ravus spoke up. "I mean shouldn't that be obvious, you do realize what country were in, the country who has a stronger military than both our countries combined." Ravus stood up from his chair. "Even if the little prince is getting abused by whomever, it's to be expected here."

"Ravus!" Luna said, raising her voice.

"I'm just speaking the truth sister; you yourself know our country can't afford to get into a conflict with Niflheim, especially when we've just established an alliance." Ravus sat back down, crossing his arms. "I'm just being realistic."

"We weren't suggesting kidnapping," Clarus confirmed. "What I think, well, what I believe is that Prince Prompto would be is an excellent Proxy in the alliance— that's what Niflheim expects as well." It looked like Clarus was holding his tongue to the military comment, but he kept his cool. "I suggest we ask that the prince accompany either of our parties back, or that perhaps he come and study in Lucis or Tenebrae." Clarus tapped his knee. "He may be valuable for information, and keeping the peace, as well if there's ever an incoming threat, to have Prompto on our side would be to our benefit."

"As a hostage," Ravus said, speaking what was on everyone's mind. "You mean to say if Insomnia ever wanted to attack Niflheim they could use their prince as a hostage."

Luna frowned. She knew what her brother was saying, but she also knew from her better judgement that Niflheim wouldn't do anything if their prince was in either country. Looking at Gladio, Luna could tell he understood that to. Both Clarus and Ravus were misinformed on the importance of Prompto's status.

"Either way, an alliance has been built with Niflheim, unsteadily, but built." Clarus looked between Luna and Ravus. "Now I explained what happened to our prince too Ravus, but I want you both to exhibit caution while here for the next two days. Even though I am a citizen of Lucis, Tenebrae is our brother in arms, and I would hate to see anything happen to their royal family."

"Thank you Clarus," Luna said bowing her head slightly. "But Ravus and I will be fine; I suggest you focus on your own Prince."

Ravus nodded. "Unlike the Lucis brat Luna and I can look after ourselves. Now if you don't mind I'd like to speak with my sister privately regarding this matter."

Clarus looked as if he wanted to add something, but he kept his mouth still. "I understand, come along Gladiolus." Gladio looked to have been a bit irritated by the whole conversation, but he kept his mouth shut, probably biting his tongue.

After they had left, Ravus shook his head in disgust, sitting back down again. "Honestly, do they not understand the situation?"

"Do you?" Luna confirmed.

"Luna, Niflheim is dangerous, we need to be cautious. Even with the alliance, without any severe proof we can't act recklessly." Ravus stood up. "Tomorrow I have a private meeting with Verstael."

"Brother!"

"Luna, you are the Oracle, and because of that you will always be preserved, and Niflheim will not act recklessly with us, however, it would only take moments for our land to be under their control." Ravus crossed his arms. "Until then I am making preparations to guard our country."

Ravus stroked the side of Luna's cheek. "I hope you understand; everything I'm doing is to protect us—Tenebrae."

Brushing her own hand against Ravus's, Luna turned to the door unable to speak to Ravus when she knew his mind had already decided. "I'm returning to my chamber, I won't be eating dinner tonight, as I'm not hungry.

"Luna don't be childish."

"Goodnight, brother."

Luna left into the room next door, Gentiana on the other side.

"He's planning something, something that benefits only Tenebrae and not Lucis," Gentiana said after a few beats of silence.

"And as the Oracle I want to preserve all lands, Niflheim included— Prompto included." Luna looked down at her hand, remembering the touch of how warm Prompto's skin was. She wondered how many times he fell into a fevered state, how many times he'd been abused.

"I don't care what my brother does, either way I will save Prompto from being corrupted at his young age. If something isn't done now, he will no doubt be my enemy in the future." Luna squeezed her fist. "Instead I will make him my friend."


	11. Chapter 11- A Prince

**Chapter 11**

When morning came Noctis felt almost like his complete self, his cold whisked away and his body feeling 100% normal practically—despite the small chill.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Noctis," Ignis said as he laid out the prince's outfit for the day. He had to wear royal attire for the meeting, as was only excepted of Noctis, being the royal representative.

Noctis dressed, but pulled on the robes he was wearing. "Ignis," Noct said, as he tried to get his sleeves to stay in place. "Yesterday, when you were talking about Prompto." Noct dropped his hands. "You sounded worried Iggy."

Iggy frowned, but took a seat on Noctis's bed. "And I am your highness."

Noct looked back at the man in glasses; he wasn't sure how to phrase his words properly. "I'm worried to, he's pale and skinny, and he's so strange. But I want to help him." Noctis stared directly into Iggy's eyes, unwavering. "I may not be much as a prince yet Ignis, but I really want to help, if I can do anything I really want to help Prince Prompto."

Ignis smiled, getting up off the bed he bowed his head and put a hand over his chest. "As do I, my prince."

The two left, following to go to the meeting prepared by Niflheim. Ravus and Luna were already at the table when Noctis arrived with Ignis, Clarus as well was sitting, with Cor and Gladio standing against the wall to watch the meeting for security measures. Noctis noticed Gentianna was also there, standing at the wall. She wasn't staring at Luna though; she was staring at the chair Prompto was expected to sit in.

A few minutes later Ardyn, Prompto and his father Verstael arrived. Noctis saw the shift in Luna's body language as soon as Prompto entered, her facial expression changing.

"Please do excuse our emperor, but he will be unable to attend the meeting at the moment." Ardyn said it graciously, but he had a hint of savageness in his voice. It made Noctis wonder if the emperor really couldn't make it or there were other things harming his reason for not coming.

The meeting was typical at first, discussing of border agreements, and trade agreements as well as land rights. It felt dull to Noctis, Ignis being the one who supplied much of the information as well as a few nobles working on behalf of Verstael and Ardyn. Still Noctis stayed focus and as the meeting dragged on past the two hour mark, Noctis noticed Luna getting ready to speak as one of their discussions met a conclusion.

"Luna, our Oracle, do you have something to add before we close?" Ardyn asked, addressing the group openly.

Luna stood from her chair. "Yes,". Her voice didn't waver, the hem of her white dress sparkling in the light of the room. "After spending a gracious amount of time in Niflheim and a most gracious visit in your kingdom, as well as meeting your crown prince." Luna turned to face Prompto. "I would like to propose the opportunity for Prompto to come and study our cultures in Tenebrae."

Looks were passed around the room from one party to the other. Prompto only looked at his feet.

Ardyn smiled brightly at the words. "And what has brought this idea upon you Princess?" Ardyn backed, continuing the discussion.

"It is no secret that Prince Prompto has been kept secret from the world for far too long, and that during the alliance not once has he made a diplomatic visit. Even during this meeting he has not uttered a word."

The blonde boy looked up, a bit shocked by Luna's voice, and being brought into the conversation.

"So you're offering him Diplomatic experience in your homeland?" Verstael said, inputting his own voice into the conversation.

Luna nodded, her brother Ravus surprisingly quiet next to her.

"I believe it would benefit both our countries to have a representative," Luna continued. "As well as strengthen our alliance."

Ravus stood next to Luna. "Of course I would be coming to Niflhiem to study as well, it only being fair to strengthen the alliance." Ravus looked toward Verstael and he smirked slightly.

Noctis wondered if this had all been decided earlier, the Lucis party out of the loop. Clarus, seeing the same thing Noctis was— knew probably that this was his time to enter, or at least that's what Noctis believed.

"An extended invitation for the royal parties to study in separate kingdoms, I believe not only should Prince Prompto partake, but Lucis's prince as well." Clarus leaned back, a smile perched on his lips.

Iggy fixed his glasses. "Since Prince Prompto and Prince Noctis are in similar age, to have them both study at the same time could be a great benefit. Might I suggest that the two both study in Tenebrae, before Prince Prompto than continues on to Lucis."

Ardyn tapped his knee under the table. The round table they were all sitting at almost claustrophobic to their meeting.

"Yes, an extended study period for our Prince. I do agree that such an opportunity would be a great way to show Niflheim's agreement to the alliance, as well as broaden our young Prince. Lord Verstael, don't you."

It was quiet, as the eyes of the room fell on Verstael. He stayed seated while he answered. "Niflheim will accept the proposal offered by her Highness Luna, as well as the proposal for Ravus Nox Fleuret to study in our country. However for Prince Prompto to visit Lucis so soon after isn't a proposal I can accept." Verstael offered a smirk. "However if our Prince were to study in Lucis for his High School years, it would be an opportunity that our Prince would never get to experience without the corporation of Lucis."

Prompto looked over at his father with a strange spark, like he was confused. Noctis wondered why Verstael was even offering this? Not that Noctis disagreed, but it seemed so sudden and different to the other negotiations.

"I can agree to this, proposal, but what should Lucis offered in our stead." Noctis knew Clarus only wanted to confirm, but he was wondering why Clarus even had to offer something, hadn't Niflheim already taken enough.

"We can decide the trivial things at a later date, for now why don't you expect our Prince to arrive in a few months' time to Tenebrae." Ardyn looked around the room, his words spurring as heads nodded in agreement. "If that is alright with your highnesses, Luna and Ravus."

Luna offered a smile, it was charming but Noctis wondered if there was something hidden under it. "It is in agreeance with me, the opportunity of have a representative, the young prince no less, would be an honour." She bowed her head slightly.

"Wonderful," Ardyn said clapping his hands. "I do admit that it will be nice for Niflheim, and our Prince, to make an impact on other countries. Our Prince after all has had little experience."

This time Verstael sent a cunning look toward Ardyn, looking miffed at his words. But Ardyn kept smiling. "Of course I'll join our Prince for a part of the journey, as is only fair of my status as Chancellor."

Luna's smile cracked. "Of course, Chancellor Izunia."

Ardyn did not falter. "Wonderful, now let's wrap up our meeting in a nice bow."

The adults continued to talk for another thirty minutes or so, but Noctis saw the deed had already been done. The way everything had played into Niflheim's hands. Noctis wondered if anyone else noticed, or if they were all too intrigued by their own agenda's to really see.

After another banquet dinner, and evening party to celebrate, Noctis returned to his room too rest more, telling Ignis he still wasn't feeling like his complete self. Gladio was the one to come with him, offering to guard his room while Noctis slept.

As Noctis laid in bed though, he couldn't help but think about the Nif Prince, and how he'd saved him in the lake, how he'd almost drowned but had been saved by the small Nif.

The Lucis Prince peeked his head out the door, not noticing Gladio hiding there. He knew that Cor or Ignis were supposed to take over at some point, but now seemed like the perfect opportunity to escape and find him. Noct snuck out the door and followed the long hallways of the castle, careful to avoid the MT's strung along the wall this time.

He wasn't really sure what he was looking for, but Noctis knew for some reason he had to find Prompto.

Seeing a slight shadow appear in the hallway, Noctis followed it, unsure if it would lead him anywhere in particular, but just knowing he had to follow it. When the shadow stopped, Noctis was sure he saw the outline of Gentianna, but he brushed off the idea.

Knocking on the door, Noctis didn't expect a reply as he pushed against it gently. "Prompto?" he muttered, entering the room.

The shadow had in fact led him to Prompto's room, the blonde figure pushing himself up as Noctis entered. He was sitting on his bed, an IV in his arms and a slight flush to his face. So it seemed the icy plunge had affected Prompto more than it had Noctis.

"Prince Noctis," Prompto mumbled, but not making an effort to leave his bed. "I wasn't expecting you."

Noctis crossed his arms. "I wanted to find you; you know to talk about everything that's happening."

Prompto covered a hand over a bracelet on his wrist as if nervous.

"What Niflheim wants—what the chancellor wants—is for you to go to Lucis and Tenebrae, isn't that right?"

He remained silent.

"Ardyn set everything up, the whole fiasco, everything that was set in motion. All of it was a set up for you to come to our countries." Noctis wasn't yelling, but his voice was raised.

The blonde hid his head, he looked close to tears.

Noctis took a few steps forward. "I almost drowned, and I got sick because you Nif's did something, an MT almost shot at me because of you Nif's. I'm here in danger because of you people." Noctis clutched his head. "But for some reason I still want to help you Prompto? Why?"

Prompto only looked away, he wasn't answering, he looked tired, and even sicker than he'd looked the past few days. Noctis wondered if it was the Nif's that were doing this to their prince.

"When we meet in Tenebrae, if there isn't a least a bit of colour to your cheeks, if you're not acting confident and like a prince, well I'll kick your butt!" Noctis shouted, his voice cracking somewhere near the middle.

This got Prompto's attention his eyes gaining a bit more colour. "Understand Prince? That's what you are aren't you? A prince, like me?"

Prince Noctis smiled, and it took a moment, but Prince Prompto gave a slight smirk too.

"Yeah, you're right I guess I am." Prompto itched at his head, his other hand coming loose off the bracelet.

"So make sure the next time I see you, you're acting like a Prince, you got that?"

"Yeah," the blonde said. "I will."

As Prince Noctis left the room, he could swear he heard some sort of tears coming from Prompto's bedroom. But Noct had already said what he wanted to be said, and he already knew what he needed to know.

Next time he saw Prompto, he would be different, he would be better, he would be ready to be his friend.

 **Hey guys next chapter we're going to fast-forward a few months, may have rushed it a little bit but just really needed to get to the second part of the story, so look forward to that!**

 **Will be going to Tenbrae, and then after in the third part of the story will be heading to Lucis, so look forward!**

 **Hope you're all enjoying!**


	12. Chapter 12- Tenebrae

**Chapter 12**

TIME SKIP to TENEBRAE

Fourteen Months Later

She'd been waiting for him when he arrived, standing outside on the steps as Prompto stepped out of the vehicle, the door opened for him by a servant. Luna sensed the different air as soon as he left the vehicle, the small wave he gave and the slight bow of head unnerving to Luna.

"Prince Prompto," Luna greeted, bowing her head slightly.

Ardyn came out the other side of the car, tipping his hat as he came forward. He smiled, and Luna lost hers. "And Chancellor Izunia," she said.

"Thank you for the invitation Luna, I have to say it's been years since I was last in Tenebrae." He gave another playful glee. "It's still as sunny as ever."

Gentiana seeming to appear out of nowhere appeared beside Luna. "Yes Chancellor, it probably has been a long time." Luna was surprised by her appearance, but didn't let that expression challenge the group. Gentiana wasn't usually one for greetings after all.

"Now come, I'll take you inside the palace." Luna gestured her hand, the two walking up the stairs into the royal palace.

It had been fourteen months since Prompto and Luna had last seen each other, the visit taking longer to plan than the nations were willing to admit.

Prompto now stood a few inches taller, his stance taller and more colour filling his cheeks. The sun reflected of Prompto nicely, his eyes a strange shade to the sun, but overall more colourful. Yet Luna noticed how fake it all felt. Luna was happy he looked healthier, but she was also a little concerned by the expressionlessness in his eyes. It was unsettling, and she knew that Niflheim was not the most standard place to grow up. Or where one learned compassion.

The group toured the grounds, the nature exciting Prompto, and the blue skies making his face brightened. The foyer and castle an experience for the blonde prince.

After the initial tour, Luna invited Prompto for a private tea in her personal garden. Ardyn was hesitant at first to let their Prince go, but Luna insisted, as she had to catch up with her friend. In the end the chancellor agreed, as Luna led Prompto into her private garden. The two taking a seat at a table already prepared for them.

"It's been a long time Prompto," Luna remarked, as her servants brought out the tea and pastries.

"More than a year," Prompto commented. He was holding a smile, but his voice was still quiet and shallow.

"You've grown taller, I'd say by next year you'll be past my height." Luna brushed a hand through her hair, smelling the tea's aroma from her seat.

The Niflheim prince brought the tea to his lips, but before smelling it he returned the tea to the table, his eyes silent on the item. He was quiet, Luna hoped that he'd have grown more lively, but she knew to expect this.

"How's your health?" Luna asked, her eyes wandering to the bracelet on his wrist. Prompto grabbed at it, but he smiled.

"It's well, I've been training my stamina and been taught to wield hand guns. Of course if I overexert myself I collapse quite easily." Prompto moved a strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm not exactly the most competent fighter."

Luna giggled the falseness ringing true. "None-sense, I'm sure you're quite skilled. All you need is some practice."

"Perhaps you're right," Prompto said, his voice approaching a higher level.

He was quieter than Luna remembered. He'd been trained, to act this way, to behave this way, he'd been fostered in an environment that he was forced to take on this personality, before they'd been sudden with the prince, but now that Niflheim had had time to foster their young prince, he'd taken on the personality that they had wanted.

Luna missed the one that had been present a year ago, but she knew that Prompto had not only grown taller, but also grown more into Niflheim's solider. Luna hoped that the old Prompto was still in this sweet innocent boy, but she doubted their friendship could get past a certain level if Prompto wouldn't let his true self shine through.

"Noct will be arriving in a few days," Luna said, hoping the news would bring Prompto back.

"Noct?

The Oracle frowned. "Prince Noctis, he's arriving with his Advisor Ignis, and his bodyguard Gladiolous—I hope you haven't forgotten them?"

Prompto laughed softly. "Of course not, do excuse my rudeness, I remember the party from Insomnia."

He'd said Insomnia, and not Lucis. Each word was revealing more and more about the young boy.

"I'm glad you could come here Prince Prompto, and I do hope from being here you will learn much of our customs."

Prompto bowed his head slightly. "As do I Oracle, and I hope the same for your brother his Highness Ravus. As he learns from my father in Graela." His lip quivered with the mention of his father, but he returned to his subtle expression.

But Luna had heard all she needed to, and this Prompto here in front of her she couldn't trust. He had been changed, and Luna knew that had been her own fault.

Thanking Prompto for the tea Luna returned to her quarters, Gentiana waiting to tell her that Ardyn for now would stay quiet but if Niflheim were planning something it would be soon. Sometime during the three week visit. Luna knew this, and she worried that within the next three weeks something drastic was due for their kingdom, something she'd be powerless to stop.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Prompto returned to his temporary quarters, taking off the heavy robe that was making him sweat through to his underwear. Ardyn was waiting in the corner sipping wine, his eyes weren't red, but by his way of hiding it felt that way. It felt too ominous.

"You enjoy your tea?" Ardyn asked. He put down his wine, and crossed his legs.

Prompto pulled off his robe, his emotion toward the chancellor all negative at this point in his life. "It was fine," Prompto mumbled, letting the robe fall down, revealing his white armour.

"How nice that Luna invited you for the tea the second we arrive, you must have given her a wonderful impression the last time she was in Niflheim."

Prompto tore off his guard vest, letting the armour tumble down. "Yes, I suppose so." Prompto reached for his holster, the guns still locked in place. They weren't loaded, but in his boots he had ammo in case the need arose.

A hand touched the blonde's shoulder, and he pulled back instantly from the cold touch. Ardyn reached again gripping it hard. "You know what's happening in the next few weeks, don't you Prompto."

Prompto used force to pull back, Ardyn's grip coming loose.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"And you know that when you reach Insomnia I won't be able to help you, no one will our young prince." Ardyn brought his hands back, holding them up as if defensive. His eyes lingering to where Prompto's guns were holstered.

"I have everything memorized," Prompto said firmly. "Everything."

The cold touches Prompto's cheek, and a few months ago Prompto knew he would have flinched, but now he'd learn to control his body, to not allow Ardyn, his father, anyone to see what he was truly feeling.

"Noctis liked you, it'll be easy again. Just remember that if you're unable to get his attention. . ." his nail dug into Prompto's cheek. "Pity is a good motivator."

Prompto swatted away Ardyn's hands, and instead of being mad Ardyn simply shrugged knowing who Prompto was now, who they'd been training him as.

Their clean state as a prince.


	13. Chapter 13- A Different Feeling

**Chapter 13**

"Do you have all your homework finished?"

"Ignis."

"Noct, I'm only trying to reassure, you are missing two weeks of school."

Noctis sighed, shaking his head at his advisor. "And I did extra over winter break to assure I wouldn't miss anything important, trust me my teachers understand."

Noctis stretched his arms out. The train from Altissa lengthy and a nice chance to nap if Ignis would let him relax, but the Lucis Prince wasn't complaining to much. After all they were almost there.

The door slid open to their private train cabin, as Gladio came inside with three drinks.

"Here, the line in the dinning cart was a bit longer than I thought." Ignis took the cups from Gladio and handed the smallest one to Noctis. He gave a pouting face. "Don't be like that I asked for a kid size so they'd make the liquid not too hot to burn your tongue," Gladio said mockingly.

"Haha, very funny," Noctis said, moving to face the window on the seat. He took a sip from the hot chocolate, coughing a bit from the taste. "Ah it's still too hot."

Ignis gave a slight chuckle, and Gladio laughed enough to spill a bit of his coffee on the carpet.

"Well you could always learn to like coffee, or maybe even vegetables," Ignis offered as a second option.

Noctis stuck his tongue out at him. "No thanks Ignis, I'm perfectly fine just enjoying my sweets and non-vegetable related products." He crossed his legs, putting a hand to his cheek.

Going back to his seat, Ignis sat beside Noctis seeing the growth he'd gone through in a year's time—yet still seeing he kept that childish attitude. "Come now Noctis, how is Luna expected to marry you if you can't even eat your own vegetables without reinforcement."

Gladio sat adjacent the two. His eyes fixating on the new attitude Noctis was experiencing now that he was a teenager.

"That wouldn't make a difference." The way the Raven worded it was blunt, almost evasive.

"Everything alright Noct?" Ignis asked noticing the change in attitude.

The prince uncrossed his legs and looked toward the two boys. "It's just, I mean. . .I'm not the only Prince anymore, I-I. . .Luna she looked at Prompto differently than me when we were in Niflheim and besides. . .do I want to even marry her?"

"Well you've sure done a lot more thinking toward this." Ignis fixed up his glasses.

Noctis shrugged. "I just, Dad told me that a way to bridge our countries was for me to marry Luna, but now that I think more clearly on it, wouldn't it be better for her to marry Prompto. He is the Prince of the empire, and ergo their marriage could be what secures the peace between our nations."

Gladio laughed. "Wow, looks like you've done a lot of thinking. But hate to break your bubble Noctis, but peace is the last thing on the empires mind."

"Gladio's quite right Noctis, so don't give up on your love yet."

"But Ignis, what if I'm not even in love with her, I mean it may have just been a crush all along." Noctis rubbed his side.

Leaning back Gladio took a sip of his coffee. "Why don't we let Luna decide on who she wants to marry and even if she wants to marry someone at all. She is her own person." Ignis and Noctis both give a nice look toward Gladio. "What?"

"Wow I think the big man really does have a heart." Noctis chuckled at his own comment, and Gladio rolled his eyes, leaning back and glancing out the window, the scenery changing to Tenebrae.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

His eyes were glued on the target a bead of sweat dropping down the side of his face as he aimed a smidge higher. He took the shot, the cry of a bird nearby scared by the bullet.

"Excellent aim," Luna clapped lightly. Prompto lowered the gun, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Though I do say it's getting a little hot out here." Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out her handkerchief. Prompto accepted it gladly and wiped his brow.

"Thank you," he said, lowering his gun into his boot. Luna eyed the location but didn't remark on it. "I'm not used to how hot it is here in spring, compared to back home—well I mean it's hotter than our hottest day." They both chuckled awkwardly.

A maid comes by, a tray in her hands with sandwiches. "Lady Luna, Prince Prompto, I brought refreshments."

"Shall we move back to the garden?" Luna asked, the Nif Prince nodded, and takes Luna by his arm as he leads her to the garden they'd spoke together at yesterday. The servant poured the tea and prepared the sandwiches. She also slid Prompto a small bag.

"I see you're still not better," Luna remarked, noticing the content.

Prompto unzipped the baggy and pulled out the small pills. "I am better, but not a 100%." Prompto swallowed the five pills one after the other, the last pill causing him to cringe. Prompto reached for his tea and sipped it, the liquid calming his expression.

"Well you sure were trying not to boast yesterday, but your aim is spot on Prince Prompto, perhaps a sparring match is in order with our Lucis Prince once he arrives."

His hand shook a small bit, but Prompto was able to find ground and place the tea again.

"Of course, sounds like an excellent idea." His voice was unsteady, but Luna saw he was trying his best.

"Speaking of our other Prince, him and his escorts should be arriving any minute. I'll go see when that is." Luna scurried from her chair, her heart beating at a small but fast pace. As she walked off, Prompto stayed in place, watching the garden his eyes glued on everything.

His eyes had been improved, his body made stronger, and his senses adept. But even then his body still shut down, the right frequency or code able to kill him in an instant. The fake prince that he was.

"Ardyn, you've been observing from the balcony, what made you come downstairs?" The blonde prince kept his voice calm, but it was hard keeping his emotions still.

"Our near Noctis has arrived. Though you knew that already didn't you." Prompto moved back from his seat, a slight stumble as he's getting out of the chair. He looked at his hand, more than one visible as his vision dizzied at the fast movement upward. "I hope you don't mind I added another dose to your treatment, it should give you the encouragement you need, however. . .it has a few side effects you'll have to get used to. Along with the extra pill we've put you on."

Breathing through his nose Prompto found his sights return to normal, managing to find balance. He gripped his wristband, the leather tight against his brand and scars.

"Luna is suspicious of you now, I need you to fix that."

Prompto banged a fist on the table. "How, I'm no different than I was a year ago! Besides her brother should keep her in line and I. . ." Prompto covered his mouth careful to keep his voice calm again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean. . .I'll do my best Chancellor."

Ardyn brought his hand along the blonde's cheek. "Go back to shooting targets, it'll impress Noctis and show him how strong you've grown."

Prompto nodded slowly, but followed after. Gentiana making her appearance known.

"I do hope in all this you plan not to hurt Luna," she said coming in from the side.

Ardyn shrugged. "Don't worry Gentiana, our promise is kept, I can't disrespect the Six after all." He gave a cursing smile, but Gentiana did not return the gesture, quickly disappearing in a cold light.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Coming up the steps Noctis took in the views around him. They were remarkable now that he could walk on two feet and see everything clearly.

"Magnificent," Gladio said his eyes looking all over the area. "I've never seen a country like it."

The group got to the top of the steps, Luna waiting in her simple dress with some servants beside her. "Welcome Gladiolous, Ignis, and Prince Noctis." She curtsied. Noctis bowed back, taking Luna's hand and giving it a light peck. "It's generous of you to come such a journey away, but I welcome you to Tenebrae."

"It's an honour," Ignis greeted for the group. "We are humbled to be invited to your country." Ignis took Luna's hand and gave it a slight peck as a gesture. Noctis didn't even bat an eye.

Luna smiled warmly. "Please." she gestured. "Follow me."

Handing off their luggage, the trio of guys followed Luna down the long hallway. Viewing the artwork and detail, Noctis somehow felt like he was seeing it for the first time again, eyes wide as he viewed it all. He flashed back for a moment to himself in a wheelchair, but he kept himself calm, keeping his pace light and trying to keep track of what Luna was saying.

"Will be dinning together tonight with Prompto and the Chancellor, as well as beginning classes for both Prince's on the culture diversity of our nation and the customs we share." Noctis slowed his pace, at the mention of the chancellor.

"Ardyn's here?" he asked, remembering him last time, and how it'd been his fault he'd practically drowned.

"He's Prompto's chaperon for the duration of your stay, though I don't believe he'll be joining you once the two of you return to Insomnia."

Ignis let out a breath that Noctis noticed right away, he to himself had been dreading the idea of Ardyn coming back with him to Insomnia, but to hear that he wouldn't be returning with them left Noctis to feel a bit more at ease regarding the whole situation. The guy was plain creepy, and Noct couldn't imagine what Prompto went through every day with him.

Leading them down the rest of the castle, the group found their way to an outdoor balcony that crossed over a central garden. As they crossed Noctis heard a large bang coming from the courtyard, Gladio rushed to the balcony to see the cause of the scene.

Luna rushed forward, "Oh don't be frightened it's just—"

"Prompto," Gladio finished, seeing him down in the courtyard. "Damn, that guy can shoot."

Noctis stepped toward the railing and looked down upon the grass, as Prompto shot another bullet toward a target. He wiped his forehead.

He was taller now, more mature, he would've been around the same age as him. They both were in high school now, older, different. He looked and felt different. Even just from seeing him from above. He had a new air to him when they first met. He was experienced.

Another shot rang from his gun.

"Prince Prompto," Ignis shouted down into the court yard. The blonde boy turned and looked up, offering a smile to group. He waved, and the air grew warmer around Noctis.

Even with everything different regarding Prompto, that smile, that was real.

"Wait right there," Noctis shouted down to him. "I'll come down to meet you."

Running forward past Ignis and Gladio, Noctis made his way to go see his friend, a friend he had not spoken verbally to in a year.

A friend who he was not prepared to see how different, he had become.


	14. Chapter 14- A Difference or Not

**Chapter 14**

Hurrying forward Noctis rounded a corner almost colliding with a larger man, one who wore an overly extravagant hat.

"My, my, my." His voice gave off a pleasant creepy vibe, one that the young prince was very much uncomfortable with. "The crown prince. . .or well, the other one." He bowed his head slightly, his eyes holding a sparkle of evil.

Noctis stopped in his tracks. He was taller now, close to the same height as the Chancellor, but still a midget in comparison. Noctis remembered how it'd been him who'd practically tried to kill him last year, thankfully if he was correct the Chancellor would not be returning back with them to Insomnia. Only Prompto.

"I do hope you're journey was pleasant," the chancellor said in greeting.

"It was, thank you." It was more muttered, Noctis not willing to let the words out as he scurried around Ardyn.

"I'll be happy to be seeing more of you, my dear prince." A shiver ran down Noctis's spine but he refused to look back as he kept running down the palace hallway toward Prompto.

Whenever Noctis was near Ardyn he felt the urge to run and hide, something about him was just off and eluding. He hoped that Prompto would never be influenced by that.

Once arriving in the court yard, Noctis noticed Prompto accepting a warm towel from one of the servants, wiping some of the sweat off his face. Noctis didn't want to say he still looked pale, but in comparison to himself he was fairly light skinned at the moment. But less so then when he left Niflhiem last year.

"Prince Noctis," Prompto said gleefully. He has such a wide smile on his face that Noctis's face melted for a second. He was so innocent, the air he was feeling from above, it was nothing compared to this.

"Prompto, it's so good to see you again." Noctis gave Prompto a brief hug, pulling back and seeing Prompto tense up.

"You look better, how are you. . .well doing."

The blonde scratched his head. "Well a lot better than before, but I have to take it easy. I collapse way to simply." He continued to smile. "Coming out here to the sun is a nice change though; it's so nice and warm compared to Gralea."

Noctis wrapped his arms around himself. "Compared to Insomnia this is actually kind of chilly."

Prompto let out a laugh. "Well I'm happy to be able to compare the two in the coming future." Noctis let out his own quiet laugh.

It did feel different, Prompto was different he could see the change a year had made. But well Noctis still saw the Prompto he remembered inside, and that's all that mattered to him.

Prompto, he was his friend.

Ignis, Gladio and Luna came outside from the bottom floor hallway. Prompto walked over to go greet them individually. Noctis watched from the distance, Luna approaching him.

"Be careful with Prompto, during your visit," Luna warned in a whisper, out of their ear shot.

The raven eyes crossed. "I don't understand."

"The Prompto we met last year isn't the same, he's evolved differently, and he's becoming a pawn for their empire." Luna looked to the sky. "He's still innocent in all this, but he's also under their control. And if the Empire wants one thing—well it's everything Noct. My country, and most of all Lucis."

He took a step away from Luna, unhinged by her words. "Yes, but Prompto's different, just wait and see." It was whispered, but if Noctis took another step forward the others would be able to hear.

Luna dragged a hand through her hair. "I wish I could keep that childlike innocence like you Noctis, but as Lucis's Crown Prince, I hope for your sake you can grow up." Luna walked back Noctis to join Ignis and Gladio, Gladio looking at Prompto's muscles and stronger torso.

Noctis went to join them, the laughter not stopping as the group talked, Noctis putting what Luna said far away and out of his mind.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

The week the group spent in Tenebrae was starting out well. Noctis and Prompto attended lessons with Luna's tutor, and learned more about the country and customs of Tenebrae as a whole. They attended meetings with the council in Tenebrae and participated in three gala's in just under a week. It was becoming a bit tedious, but Noctis preferred the activity over schooling back home.

The two were not permitted to leave the castle without supervision, but after one of their lessons Noctis pressured Prompto into going.

"Come on, Prompto," Noctis said leading him down the hallway. "Tenebrae is the safest country of them all, besides, when we are going out tomorrow it'll be all business and the sightseeing won't be the same."

"I'm not sure," Prompto said scratching his head, he kept looking at his boots for some strange reason. "I mean, I don't want to upset Luna."

Noctis shrugged. "Come on, we've barely gotten the chance to hang out just the two of us since getting to the country." Noctis walked out into the courtyard, night now approaching. "Don't you want to go out where no one will recognize us?"

"I don't know about you your highness, but for me most people don't recognize me in Gralea." Noctis looked along the fence, trying to find the perfect spot. "Besides I don't think the guards will let us leave."

"That won't be a problem." Noctis pulled Prompto to the side of the court yard. He pointed his hand across the hedge. "You see that," he said pointing to a tall tree across the ravine the castle was located on.

"You mean the tree like really far away," Prompto replied, his humor more interesting than last year.

Noctis gave a soft laugh. "Yes that tree, well watch this." Noctis let the blue light engulf him, and in seconds he was located behind Prompto.

"Woah!" Prompto looked around him, the magic intriguing. "That's incredible Noct."

Noctis smiled at Prompto saying Noct again, for some reason Prompto was trying to act so formal around everyone so it took him time to get back into the habit of calling him Noct. It was nice that he was calling him Noct now without any prompting. He wanted to be closer with Prompto, especially considering both their roles regarding the kingdoms. Their friendship would spell the peace for the whole kingdom.

"I can take you with me, it's called warping." Noctis held out his hand.

"I've heard of it, but I thought only the Kingsglaive could do it?" Prompto said.

The raven let out a laugh. "Where do you think they get their power, from my dad! I inherited the power along with him, we get it from the crystal." Noctis warped again, feeling uneasy doing it a second time. He'd only learned the bases of the tricks this year. "Well, with this it should be simple, come on."

Taking Noctis's hand, he didn't give the chance for Prompto to ask for anything else well he warped them to the other side of the ravine, far from the castle.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter, but felt th** **is was the better place to stop because of the action taking place in the next chapter! Loved to hear your guys theorizes on what will happen on Noctis and Prompto's adventure, or really just any theories what so ever you have regarding the series!**

 **Or if you just liked the chapter, anything works :D**

 **Happy Holidays everyone, next chapter will be uploaded before the end of December :D**


	15. Chapter 15- A Wild Encounter

**Chapter 15**

The city lights brimmed with sparkle as Prompto and Noctis walked the streets of the main city centre. Prompto's eyes glazed over the area, the city of full of life and happiness, nothing like he'd ever seen back home.

"Hey look at these!" Noctis said pulling Prompto over to the side. Prompto followed vigilantly his eyes still eyeing all the spectators. He pushed the hood to his cloak, hiding the top of his blonde hair.

"Chocobo cookies!" Noctis said picking up a bag being sold by a street vendor.

"Chocobo?" Prompto picked up the bag and stared at the yellow bird, its eyes made out of a nice blue icing. The creature looked cute, and also delicious, as a cookie. Not that Prompto was sure he should be eating many sweets, still getting used to putting solids in his stomach.

The Raven picked up another packet. "They're birds, don't tell me you've never seen a chocobo!?" Noctis reached into his pocket to try and find some money. "Well we have to fix that, they're awesome, and somehow I think you'd really like them." Noctis brought down Prompto's hood. "You kind of look like one actually."

Prompto blushed and brought his hood back up quickly. He put down the cookies and walked away from the stall. Noctis put down his bag, and followed after Prompto. "Hey relax, no one will recognize us here, trust me." Noct brought down Prompto's hood again, letting himself be revealed.

The sky was starry, but the night life of Tenebrae was alive and well, people walking the streets in joy. Parents holding their kids hands, couples kissing, girls dancing near the town square. Everyone looked so happy and joyful. It felt strange to Prompto. Not once when he walked through his palace did a maid or servant smile at him, not even a noble. And on the streets, people looked more depressed than happy. It was strange.

The atmosphere here was so peaceful and joyous, and back home all he felt was dull and greyness in nature. How could the two be so different?

Yet, Prompto couldn't help wanting to experience the happiness in his own country to. These people seemed so overjoyed and for no good reason than it was a starry night. Prompto wondered why, or how he could feel the same way.

"You okay?" Noctis asked.

Prompto brought back a strand of hair out of his eye. "Yeah, just taking in the city."

"Pretty cool, isn't it," Noctis said walking further down the street. "Insomnia's similar, though a bit more crowded at this time of night, the streets are filled with people all the time, and depending where you go it's hard to move. Luckily the palace is always spacious."

Prompto noticed how Noctis lingered on that last word, as if he were saddened by that fact. He was smiling, but Prompto wondered if it was really real. It seemed partially fake like his own.

"Come on, I'll show you something."

The two boys walked down the crowded streets with lights hung above, to a quieter neighbourhood, the houses mostly quiet. "I think it's somewhere around here." Prompto followed after the Lucis Prince, arriving behind him as Noctis brought him out onto a field of a cliff side. The castle was visible from where they were. It looked extremely beautiful from the spot. Glowing almost the piece of architecture no comparison to his own palace which he considered more a type of blob.

"Wow that's an incredible view!" Prompto said, as he walked out on the field. Noctis grabbed his hand stopping him from going further. The blonde pulled back.

"Careful, we don't want anyone from the palace spotting us, and the view isn't what I'm here to show you." Noctis went to the side of the cliff-face and started traversing down. Prompto followed after Noctis, carefully watching his step as they traveled down the hill. It was fairly dark, but Noctis lit a flashlight from his clothes and that seemed to help.

His hand grazed a bit of wet moss and Prompto came close to slipping, a flash of blue light appeared and Noctis caught the Blonde where he'd slipped. "Careful, it's slippery here." Noctis pulled Prompto up to stability and kept climbing down to a more flat part. "We're almost there."

The two walked for a few more minutes until finally they got to a spot along the river where Noctis turned off his flashlight.

A large yellow bird drank from the ravine. It's feathers ruffling in place.

"Is that?"

"A Chocobo!" Noctis said with glee.

Prompto stared in awe. The bird was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, with its yellow feathers and large beak. It was so cute, Prompto just wanted to go up and hug it.

He took a step, the Chocobo shooting upward, as if frightened.

"Shh, don't scare it." Noctis lightly tiptoes over to the bird, Prompto does the same. The Chocobo looked a bit scared but as they ease in and Noctis goes to pet it, the Chocobo goes back to drinking from the stream. "Come, on, pet it," Noctis whisper yelled.

Prompto tiptoes through the stream, his hand approaching the creature. When he finally gets to the Chocobo, Prompto lets his hand brush through its feathers. It's soft and adorable, and the nicest feeling he's ever experienced.

"Aww," he said out loud, quickly blushing realizing what' he'd said.

"They're pretty cute, huh." Noctis said ruffling with the Chocobo's feathers under the neck. "This is a wild one, but there's a Chocobo ranch out in Lucis, where you can ride them."

"You can ride them!" Prompto shouted accidently. The Chocobo shot up, and scampered away. His stomach sank, the feeling of petting the bird disappearing. "Oh no, I'm sorry." Prompto watched the bird walk to a new drinking spot.

"Haha don't apologize to me, it was the bird you scared." Noctis shot his hands behind his head. "Besides we should let the Chocobo be. It is wild, not used to humans touching it."

Prompto smiled, the bird magnifying in the moonlight. "How do you even know this place?" the prince asked.

"Luna," Noctis said without any hesitation. "We were childhood friends, and when I lived here for a while. . .well she brought me down here to make me feel happy. She showed me the wild chocobo's."

Stargazing at the animal, Prompto turned back to Noctis. "Can I ride one Noct! In Insomnia, can I!" Prompto covered his mouth realizing his excitement.

"Haha, I wish, but Insomnia is a giant city. Though there is a zoo where you can rent them out. I'd say we're better off going to Wiz's Chocobo ranch, it's not too far from Insomnia actually."

The blonde ruffled his hair, realizing he was getting excited over nothing.

"I promise, I'll show you another Chocobo before you return to Niflheim."

Prompto's smile vanished, as he listened to Noct's words. Before he returned home, what a strange wording. He knew now, what Ardyn wanted and what his Emperor wanted. What his father more importantly wanted. He didn't have an option.

"I'd love that," Prompto said, his smile appearing but now more fake with his tone.

Noct seemed to notice the change, but didn't say anything. "Come on, let's go back." Noctis said as he started to climb, Prompto followed after.

The journey back up the cliff face was longer mostly because it was harder to see, but at least the two made it back to the top and back into the city, where they came back to the buzzing nightlife. Only this time, the large array of guards from the palace was obvious.

"Oh no," Noctis muttered throwing the white hood back over Prompto's hair, Noctis did the same with the black cloak he wore. "Come on, let's hide out."

Leading Prompto into a busy coffee shop, the two took a seat at a table near the back, the view of the guards outside the window easily visible for the two of them, people around the city beginning to notice.

"Not recognizable huh?" Prompto mumbled, as he let himself relax in the chair. "Maybe we should go back to the palace."

"None sense Prompto, the night is only beginning; besides they haven't found us yet."

A waiter came by to take the two's order, Noctis ordering some fancy sounding tea for the two of them. As well as some cake for them to split.

"You feel different now," Noctis said out loud, as the tea was delivered to them.

"Different, huh?" Prompto mumbled, sipping at the hot beverage. It made his stomach turn. He should be having his medication around now.

"You're more confident, and you seem more, well full of life." Noctis scuffled with his hair. "You're not a kid anymore."

"Neither are you," Prompto muttered putting the tea down. "We both are fourteen, yes?"

"Haha turn fifteen in a couple months actually, it means we're both older." Noctis turned his tea cup. "Both having to think of our countries. Of how to better them."

The blonde stared at his glass, the tea water mirky. "How do you better your country Noctis? Lucis is already amazing, and if it's like Tenebrae it's filled with happy people, but Niflhiem, its cold and there's no sun, it's. . .well it's not like here."

"No kidding, your country is almost awful compared to here."

Noctis coughed. The cake brought by the waiter with two forks. There's a stunned silence for a few minutes.

"Sorry that was rude; your country has good points to. It's just to me it's kind of. . .well different, maybe a little scary."

"Scary. . ." that was an understatement, everything about his hometown and country seemed scary. The cold, the air around Gralea, it was all awful to him. Yet it was the only home he ever knew the home he had to obey.

He reached for his throat, the feeling of something being caught arousing his face. He felt close to tears and he wasn't sure why.

No, that was a lie to himself. He could tell just by looking around this café, all these happy people, how Noctis treated him and how everyone here was just genuinely happy. But in about a month, he doubted these people would all be able to keep their smiles. Because of what his country planned on doing, on what he was meant to be used for.

Tenebrae, Insomnia. Their beauty, Niflheim would take it without second thought. There was no question, and he was helping them do it.

"Are you okay Prom?" Noctis asked.

Prompto looked up, the cake half gone. "I, well I—" he's cut off when he looks outside and spots the guards pointing inside.

"We should go," he mumbled getting up and heading for the back of the café. Noctis noticed them to, and left a quick few gil on the table before rushing off out the back with Prompto. The two cut through the kitchen, some staff yelling as they make their way outside and back onto the streets. Only for a figure outside to interrupt their escape.

"Why my darling boys, sorry to interrupt your date, but alas we can't have the two prince's wandering around unsupervised."

His words were like daggers to Prompto, and Prompto could feel his back ache just from the punishment he knew he'd receive. He flinched, scared of what his own advisor would do, right here and now.

But Noctis stepped in front of him.

"Ardyn, don't you know we're guests of Tenebrae, it only seems right we explore the town." Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand, and warps toward the crowd. A crew of people seemed surprised by the sudden appearance of the two, but Noctis doesn't care, dragging Prompto through the crowd. "Come on!" he shouted, as the two ran through the crowd a bunch of guards spotting them.

Prompto tried to look back and spot Ardyn, but can't and instead stayed with his eyes focused ahead with Noctis.

"Noctis what are you doing, we were already caught?" Prompto tried to pull free but Noctis kept running with him through the crowd.

"We're not caught till we're caught Prompto, now come on. Our adventure isn't over yet!"

Noctis pulled Prompto along, and Prompto felt a strange pull at his face. Even though he knew Ardyn would punish him, and he knew he'd get in loads of trouble if his father or anyone found out. But he didn't care; he wanted to be Noctis's friend, even if just for now.

* * *

 **Is this my first kind of fluff chapter? Does nothing really traumatic happen!? What!? Well maybe?**

 **Let me know if you guys like these bonding type chapters, I like to continue the action, but I also like to expand on characters relationships :D**

 **Sorry it's a day late, but HAPPY NEW YEARS! We're in 2018, the year of KINGDOM HEARTS 3! (Haha sorry not relating to final fantasy but I mean who else is excited)**


	16. Chapter 16- A Forgotten Apology

**Chapter 16**

"I am so disappointed in you two," Ignis said standing in front of the two Princes', who sat adjacent to each other on the couch. They both had their heads drooped, as if unwilling to admit the obviousness regarding the situation. Still a small smile hid behind Noctis's lip, Prompto could see his eyes dangling to the side.

"Iggy, we're sorry but we just wanted to see the city, not as Prince's but as you know. . .tourists."Noctis shrugged. "Besides, no harm no foul, nothing major happened."

Ardyn lingered in the background by the door, Luna seated to the side. She didn't seem displeased, but she didn't seem happy either, her expression at best neutral. Ardyn on the other hand just kept a smirk present between his lips, but Prompto noticed the glare under his eyes.

He'd done as Ardyn had said, and Noctis was closer than ever to him after their adventure. Still, Prompto knew the bases of things. He pushed himself off the couch and bowed his head.

"Please forgive our rudeness Ignis, we simply just wanted to take a quick walk through the city, it was not our intention to run from the Tenebrae royal guard and my own advisor the chancellor Ardyn." Prompto brought his head back up, his eyes focusing on the Chancellor still standing in the background. He turned back to Iggy. "It was not our intention to cause a panic."

"I appreciate the apology Prince Prompto, but I do think Luna is the one in-need of one." The blonde felt a tap on his shoulder as the raven stood up and offered a slight bow.

"Luna, I'm sorry, Prompto and I just wanted a little fun, that's all. Don't blame Prompto for this, I dragged him along." Noctis put his hands behind his head. "I'm really sorry."

"As am I," Prompto joined in.

The Oracle stood, a new smile perching her lips. "I understand with boys your age, and I can't lie and say I haven't been in the same situation where I've escaped to my own city as to see it with non-royal eyes, but let me give a new lesson to the two of you." Luna gestured for the boys to sit down, they obey. "It's fair to see the city in a different light, but as we are all of royal bloodline, we are given other opportunities to see the world, as we need to appreciate our countries and care for all the people in them, we can't fool around. . .too much." Luna gave a soft smile, her eyes trailing back to the others in the room. "I accept their apologizes, no need to antagonize them more."

Ignis fixed his glasses, his eyes looking around the room. "Well I suppose they realize they've learned their lesson."

Ardyn came forward, walking into the room from his spot on the door. "That may be for your young Prince, but for our Prince Prompto there are other expectations."

An unpleasant face fell on Luna and Ignis, while Noctis stood from his spot scrunching his wrist. "But it was my idea; Prompto had nothing to do with it."

"That may be, but our dear Niflheim Prince did follow you when he himself could have rejected the offer, as it stands that doesn't sit right with me, my dear Noct." The way Ardyn said Noctis's name sent shivers down his spine, the nickname to familiar. "As it is, I don't see any reason to let his father or the emperor know of everything that's transpired."

Prompto bounced his head up, not quite a smile, but something non-negative filling his face. "Really?" he asked to confirm.

Ardyn nodded tipping his hat. "Yes, but I do think it's rather late, now if the group wouldn't mind I'd rather take our Prince to sleep."

The chancellor exited the room, Prompto slightly jogging to follow after. He bowed his head quickly at Luna and Ignis on the way out, "Once again I'm truly sorry," he said in a hurry, taking after his chancellor.

Noctis fell back on the couch, crossing his arms. "You seem to be getting along well with the other Prince," Luna remarked taking her seat again. "Which may be for the best, but also the worst."

"Luna, I know you said be weary of Prompto, but he's the same as he was a year ago." Noctis leaned back. "He's not a pawn of the empire."

Ignis offered a sigh. "Now I'd hate to say anything against Prompto, but he is being conditioned a certain way Noctis, not to say your friendship isn't real, but he is still from a neighbouring rival country. Being weary isn't necessarily a bad thing."

The raven clicked his teeth. "Prompto couldn't hurt a fly; you should've seen the way he looked at the chocobo's."

"We're not telling you to discontinue the friendship Noctis, but stunts like the one today can't become a routine. Not when dealing with the empire." Ignis stretched out his hands, bringing himself up. "Now it's been a long night and I think we all need some sleep for tomorrow's parade around town."

Standing up, Luna offered her own smile. "I agree Ignis, sleep might be what we all need about now." Luna offered a bow in goodnight, Ignis and Noctis doing the same. Afterward the two walked down the hall to their quarters for the night. Noctis pouting the whole way.

"Now Noct, I know this news is dis-sound to you, but it's just being cautious." Ignis cracked his wrist. "Especially with that chancellor around."

"Now I get to be cautious of Ardyn, but Prompto. . .he's different Ignis."

"And I know that better than anyone," Ignis said. "But even if there's nothing wrong with Prompto, we have to be cautious of the empire; they could be waiting for that weakness to destroy us. They've wanted Lucis for a long time Noct."

The prince arrived at his door. "But Prompto will have nothing to do with it," Noctis said, his voice raising. "I'll prove it Ignis, that there's nothing wrong with Prompto, that he's on my side."

Ignis gave a sigh, opening the door to his room next to Noctis's. "I hope you're right Noctis, and judging based on everything it doesn't seem Prompto has any bad intentions but still, we must be cautious. That's all I'm saying, and I won't repeat myself again." Iggy opened his door and closed it, leaving Noctis in the hallway.

"I'll prove it to them," Noctis mumbled to himself, opening his own door and closing it for the night.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Prompto sat on his bed, Ardyn at the other end of the room. "I did what you asked," Prompto repeated for the third time to the silent chancellor. "I followed Noctis's lead, I'm getting closer to him, he trusts me unconditionally."

Finally breaking his own stillness Ardyn comes forward, grabbing the strands of Prompto's hair and pulling it up. "That may be, but he disobeyed me."

Prompto let out a whimper, with any more pressure his bangs would be ripped from his skull. "And I just followed on what he was saying." Prompto defended. "He literally grabbed my hand; you saw the way he pulled me." Prompto felt Arydn's grip release; the chancellor pulling back. Prompto didn't reach to fix the hairline. "Please Chancellor, everything's going the way you want it to."

"Mmm, you think everything is."

Prompto frowned, but nodded. "Everything," he repeated.

Ardyn reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black pill. "I hope so," he said, tossing the pill to Prompto.

Prompto stared for a second before grabbing and swallowing it. The taste was foul, but his gag reflex toward the pill had long disappeared, having to swallow it three times a day.

"Once you reach Insomnia you know your fate, yet I see no qualm about you trying to escape."

It was a trick question, Prompto could tell as much.

"If I were to escape, I'd die wouldn't I." Prompto put his hands in his pocket. "I know our Empire's ways, and even if you didn't kill me Ardyn, I'd die soon anyway, they've gotten my body addicted."

The chancellor smiled. "I suppose you're right."

Prompto leaned back, the ceiling a bit wobbly to his vision. He presumed now he'd just accepted his fate, to be only a pawn to his home. He'd wished the excursion with Noctis had been more, but it hadn't, he'd been resigned to think or feel anything toward it. He was nothing but a pawn, not even a prince like Luna believed. She talked about responsibility, and a people to look after, but Niflheim didn't care about that, everyone in the empire had a motto, and that was to stick to themselves.


	17. Chapter 17- A Starting Rain

**Chapter 17**

The plan for the day was prepare for the parade that would be going around Tenebrae, and participate in the festivities being held in the princes and Luna's honour, something about celebrating the culture of all three places. The city had been planning it for weeks, thousands of people supposedly in attendance.

Noctis sat in the sitting room, his legs crossed as he watched Ignis sip at his coffee and read the newspaper. "Look, you're in the article," Ignis said, flipping the newspaper around.

The prince reached to grab the paper, skimming the article, his photo separate from Prompto; in fact Prompto wasn't even photographed. His name only mentioned once as the Niflheim prince. The article went deep into the fact the country was an untrustworthy ally. Noct passed the newspaper back to Iggy, his stomach a little sick. "They're kind of being mean about Prompto's country."

Fixing his glasses, Ignis shrugged. "Really I thought they were being rather genuine, compared it to how an Insomnia newspaper reports on Niflheim they're rather tame." Ignis flipped open the newspaper again. "Though wouldn't you agree in most ways with what they're saying?"

Noctis folded his arms. "Well yeah, but still I just. . .I don't know, I feel like this parade is supposed to support all three of us."

"Ardyn to?" Ignis popped in.

Noctis scowled and shook his head. "Never mind, I mean they should see Prompto for how nice he is."

Ignis dropped the newspaper, so his eyes were visible. "Noct there are bad seeds in every nation." Folding the newspaper Ignis sets it on the table. "I hope you realize that Noctis, that even a beautiful and peaceful place like Tenebrae can hold bad people, and even though their Royal family isn't corrupt, someone in the population can be. The same can be said about Niflheim, except in reverse. It's their royal family that's corrupt, but not everyone in the populous is."

"I'm not sure; those Nif's are pretty egotistical." Gladio entered the room, the black clothing he wore feeling less ceremonial but still proper. "Morning you two, hope you're ready for the parade." Gladio tapped Noctis on the shoulder, taking a seat next to him. "Though remember Noct, stay on alert there will be a lot of people."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Noctis pushed himself up. "Don't worry, I'll be safe."

The Insomnia crew had breakfast served for them and went to go meet Luna a few rooms down where she was already getting dressed in a pretty white dress, her hair done up in ribbons and her staff beside her. At the end of the parade she was to give a speech, one that involved her ability.

Noctis missed the way he used to hear Luna prophesize; he missed the way they used to chat so freely. It felt so distant now, Luna was so involved with her duties, so grown up and mature—and then there was him.

"You look handsome Noct," Luna said, her eyes straight on.

The prince blushed. "Ah thanks Luna." Noctis brushed the side of his hair, Ignis giving him the _'look'_. Noctis coughed, "you look very pretty as well Luna."

"Why thank you," she said, as a maid finished the last tie to her hair. "Will be on different floats during the parade, I'll be in the front, you behind me and then Prompto will be at the back."

"Is the Chancellor coming?" Gladiolous asked, as he leaned against the side of the door.

Luna sighed, "Unfortunately he won't be on the float per say," Luna wiped down her sleeves. "However he will be trailing behind all of us." She did a small twirl. "Now I have to go make a few more preparations I'll meet you all outside soon." Luna headed inside. The balcony enclave they stood at reflected the light nicely. It was a gorgeous day for the parade.

"Be careful today Noct," Ignis warned.

The prince chuckled. "You've already warned me about being careful."

"Yes, well Ignis senses it in the air to," Gladio mumbled. "It's going to rain."

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Ardyn adjusted Prompto's garbs, the outfit heavy and white. It was too hot for the Tenebrae weather. "Don't you look dashing my pet," Ardyn said, patting at his cheeks.

Prompto stayed still his eyes glued to the entrance. "Just think in five days' time you'll be heading to Insomnia." Ardyn grabbed at a bottle on the bedside. "And in five days you'll have the choice to stop taking these." Prying the blonde's lips open, Ardyn put the pill in his mouth. The prince swallowed. After a second he swayed slightly, Ardyn kept him upright as the dizziness passed. "Don't pass out now darling."

Prompto gave a glare, but he found his footing as he pushed Ardyn back slightly. "I'm fine."

The Chancellor made a ' _tsk_ ' sound, his eyes following as Prompto went to take a seat on the bed, sweat already falling from his face from the getup. "Relax my prince, today is the day we show off how great our country is to the people here."

Prompto turned away, his eyes finding the mirror and Ardyn still staring at him. "You mean to be glared at by the citizens here, this country hates us Ardyn."

Suddenly Prompto's cheeks are being turned to look Ardyn in the eye. "Well they won't be thinking that for long, will they?" he said.

Prompto pulled back, his feisty side showing. The chancellor smiled. "Play nice today Prompto, after all you're one of the stars."

Someone knocks at the door, pulling back from Prompto the chancellor goes to answer it. "Ah Gentiana what a surprise." He pulled the door back further. "Come inside."

Entering, Prompto goes to stand up, using the bedpost to steady himself still a little woozy. Gentiana looked at him with an animosity of pity. He remembered back in Niflheim the way she looked at him after he spoke with Luna, he wondered if she still felt ill of him.

"Prompto why don't you be a good prince and go find your friend Noctis and his party, I'll be right along after."

Unsure what to say regarding the matter Prompto simply nodded and headed outside, looking back briefly before leaving. He knew something was up, but he didn't know everything. He was only the puppet after all.

Ardyn shut the door, Gentiana, almost looking to vanish as she appeared behind Ardyn. "How may I help, Shiva."

"Don't speak that name!" Ardyn was pushed back against the wall, his hat falling off and floating to the floor.

The chancellor smirked, easing upward. "Oh I do apologize dear." Coming off the wall, the man brushed himself off. "You here to confirm our deal."

"I'm here because I see your troops preparing and I know in six days they'll be here, and that if you're not here when they arrive, that they will kill Luna."

"You could always prevent that," Ardyn cooed.

Gentiana frowned. "It's not the will of the six. And even then if I were to prevent her death it would only bring more tragedy." Gentiana sighed, appearing by the door. "When your troops arrive, you better be here to prevent Luna's death, because if you're deal isn't met, I will make sure with everything in my power that your state falls—and the Prince Caelum you so lust after for revenge included."

Ardyn sighed. "Well, don't worry I've heard you loud and clearly." Ardyn bent down to pick up his hat. "You have my word, that while Tenebrae is under Niflheim reign, that no harm will befall your precious Luna."

And like a flash, she was gone. "The same cannot be said for everyone else though," Ardyn mouthed, as he put his hat back on.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

"Prompto!" Noctis shouted, as he came to the bottom of the steps outside. "Wow, you must be hot in those clothes; gosh its summer here and you're dressed for winter."

Prompto gave off his precious smile. "Unfortunately the appropriate attire of Niflheim is not meant for summer." Prompto crossed his arms. "Our winters are a little cold."

Noctis chuckled. "Well I'm sure the parade shouldn't take that long, you can take off your coat while we're watching Luna's speech." Noctis touched the side of Prompto's shoulder. "It'll be good, trust me."

Prompto scratched his cheek and Noctis pulled back. He looked back at the float being prepared just outside along the stretch upward. The parade would start from the palace and makes its way through the city, to the stretch where the train station was.

"It'll be fun," Noctis said, "Don't worry."

The blonde shrugged. "I'm just excited to get out of this outfit," Prompto admitted.

"Noctis!" Both princes turned, Ignis down the way waving, Luna near the front, taking the front float with her advisor.

The raven took a step forward, "think that's my que to leave," Noctis said. He gave a soft wave. "See you after the parade." Noctis ran forward and glanced back to see someone directing Prompto to his float prepared in a blanket white colour. He didn't seem to be struggling, but he seemed lonely, the only prince a top the float with the guards all stationed along the side—Ardyn nowhere in sight.

Whereas Noctis would have Gladiolous and Ignis, not at the front and centre but there with him, unlike the Niflheim prince.

The bases of the parade Noctis already knew, but as soon as he sat on the centre of his float, a chair laid out— the black colour and sparkles blinking in his eyes—he was a little nervous as to his reception by onlookers. As soon as the float started moving at a slow paced crawl and the gates opened to the palace, Noctis heard the cheer.

People lined the sides, guards pushing people out of the way as the floats came forward, Chocobo's leading at the front. Gladio looked on high alert as he scanned for any threats, but Noctis only noticed the happy smiles and caring nature of the people along the sides. They cheered as Luna went by, and she gave them all her caring smile. Noctis came by next, getting much of the same treatment. Offering up a charred fake smile Noctis waved to the crowds, the crowd seeming pleased by him. A small girl on a father's shoulder even held a sign that said ' _Tenebrae Love's Prince Noctis'_.

It all fell apart though when Prompto's float came by, sure the crowd wasn't rowdy, or horrible, but the cheers died, and a few 'boos' are heard from surrounding people. It only got worse as they kept going. Once they reached the centre the hate grew for Prompto's float, and as Noctis looked back he saw Prompto wavering by himself.

He almost wanted to stop the crowd, tell them Prompto wasn't a bad prince, he was a good guy, but he couldn't—both princes kept smiling. They'd both learned in their studies in Tenebrae to stay calm in any situation, that included this.

Prompto kept a heartfelt smile, even as the crowd got worse as his float went by, the cries of hate for Niflheim growing. Guards had to stop objects from being thrown from the crowd. Eventually it got to the point where Noctis could barely hold it together.

Getting off his decorative throne, Noctis headed down the side to Ignis the crowds still cheering on the side of street. "Iggy, we have to—"

Ignis kept waving, and turned slightly back his smile still present. "Noct, there's nothing we can do, it's almost over, please go back."

Some confused faces seemed a bit curious as to what Noctis was doing, but he returned to his chair looking back at Prompto who gave Noctis his own smile to let him know he was okay. Ignis was right, the parade was almost over. And lucky for that, clouds were growing in the distance.

Noct trusted Prompto's smile, he'd grown to trust it—one of the only friends he'd made his age. But as he turned away his new smile present a new loud sound rung through the crowd.

The crowd went silent, and then there were screams.

Noctis didn't have time to look back as Gladio was grabbing his shoulder and pulling Noctis down. "Gladio, what?" but he doesn't have time to finish, as Gladio pulled Noctis down and Ignis was ushering him away. Noctis looked back and noticed the medics rushing up the top of Prompto's float, guards already arriving up top.

At the top Prompto was on the ground, blood seeping. The rain was just beginning to start overhead.


	18. Chapter 18- A Trick

**Chapter 18**

Sitting in the corner of the cage Prompto watched as the scientist closed the door, locking him in the tiny enclosed space. He didn't cry anymore, he never really did ever. He was a failed experiment, not strong enough to be an MT, not weak enough to be disposed of.

Still Prompto wondered, his hair, it shinned apparently, well not literally but one of the scientists's told him that it was like the sun. Prompto had never gotten to see the sun before, never in Niflheim, never in his lab, never in his cage.

And even now after he'd seen the sun, seen it in Tenebrae, he wasn't graced with its beauty during that feeling of dread during that last moment.

If Prompto could move his arms, he would have reached out, the sun fading from his eyes. Then he felt the raindrops the sun completely gone from the sky. There was nothingness now, except for a cold unessential dread.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Noctis had tried to burst through the crowd to get to Prompto, but Gladio stopped him. He pushed against him as he tried to shoot through. "Prompto, he's. . ."

"We have to get him out of here Iggy," Gladio had said as he pushed Noctis back and took to his name, shielding the prince as crowds rushed past them.

It was a cluster of chaos as everyone in the area all dispersed and got out of the way. Noctis never even saw Luna, her own royal guards having already gotten her out of there. All the while Noctis felt the dread building up in his stomach.

Was Prompto dead? Noctis hadn't seen him fully, but he had seen the blood. The blonde boy couldn't be dead, Noct wouldn't allow it, how could it be true? Prompto hadn't even seen Insomnia yet, to think that Prompto would fall. . .

Noctis didn't allow himself to think that anymore, but somewhere along the way of Gladio and Iggy dragging him he ended up in a car being driven back to the palace, and somewhere after that in a hallway as private royal doctors attended to Prompto's wounds behind a closed door.

The Raven Prince only sat there, his eyes feeling loose looking at nothing, as people talked and he didn't listen, didn't hear, didn't pay attention. When Luna arrived in the hallway, that's when Noctis finally snapped out of it, the motion of carrying on stopping.

"Noct," she said, going on one knee and touching his shoulder. Luna offered a sad smile, the somberness evident. "Prompto will be fine, trust me," she said. "The best doctors are looking after him."

Noctis shook his head. "But how, how did this even happen?" Noctis squeezed his fists. "Tenebrae is a safe country isn't it? Why did this happen?!"

Luna looked away, her eyes not meeting his. "Just because we're a safe country doesn't mean that. . .well that there aren't bad people here."

"But guns, they're illegal, here and in Insomnia, how did someone even get their hands on one?"

"Noctis," Ignis said, patting the shoulder of the prince. "That's enough, what's happened as happened, and we simply can't ignore the fact anymore." Iggy gave a glare at the door the doctors were behind. "Niflhiem is a hated regime, and there are people who are against the prince, so we simply have to step up smarter security from now on." Iggy lifted his hand away. "So please, don't blame anyone except the literal culprit."

Noctis tightened his grip. "I'm going to kill him, whoever that person was I'm going to—"

Luna put a hand on Noct's mouth. "No more violence Noctis, please for now just. . ." as Luna lost her words, the door behind them opened, and all the people turned to watch as a doctor exited.

"Sir," Ignis spoke first, shadowing Noctis. "How is he?"

The doctor offered a shrug, taking off a pair of gloves he was wearing. "We got to him soon enough, the shooter missed anything extremely vital, and with the curatives he should be back to normal after a long bit of rest."

A sigh escaped the three waiting on news, shoulders loosening at the idea Prompto was okay.

"We did perform surgery, but ah. . .well his body seemed to begin repairing itself on its own. Not the exterior damage, but all the internal damage." The doctor scratched his head. "I've never seen anything of the likes."

"It's a special serum," The chancellor said, all faces turning to Ardyn as he strolled into the hall, fully decked out in his outfit. "A secret of course only reserved for the royal family of Niflheim, but well it does foil any assentation attempts."

The doctor seemed partly shocked, but Ignis only offered his own glare. "Only the internal injuries?" he asked.

Ardyn flipped his hat a bit higher. "If there was a cure to heal all injuries at all times don't you think we would take it, unfortunately miracles are far and few between."

Noctis loosened his fists, "you, maybe if you'd stepped up security, been with Prompto on his float, none of this would have happened!" Noctis looked ready to wrap his fingers around Ardyn's neck, but Ignis stopped his advance.

"Noct, right now let's hold back our anger." Ignis brought his hands down from Noctis's chest. "No matter how at fault the other party is."

Ardyn smirked, Luna directing her attention back to the doctor. "Can we see him, Prompto I mean?" she asked, ignoring the chancellor.

The doctor scratched his head. "We'd like to keep him under observation for a few more hours; he shouldn't wake for another while."

"But he's okay?" Luna confirmed once again.

The doctor smiled. "Yes, he'll make a full recovery, just let him rest."

"I think we should follow the same advice," Ignis suggested. "Luna, Noctis it's getting late, I think we should all get our own rest."

"But we—but Prompto—"

"Will be fine Noctis, so please, let's try and get some sleep and by morning he should be awake for us." Ignis lightly pushed Noctis in the direction of the exit. "Lady Lunafreya, l think it best you leave as well."

Luna nodded, rubbing at her eyes slightly. "Yes, though I'm afraid I'll have to make a public statement before I'm getting any rest, Chancellor, please if you want to come with me so we can send the report back to your country."

"Yes I'll be off with you in just a second, first I have something I must deal with." The chancellor turned to the door, the doctor returning inside, Prompto on the other end of it.

Noctis so desperately wanted to see his breathing smile, but for now he could only follow the walk down the hall, a hand finding his shoulder. "Let's go Noct," Luna said, as she motioned for Noctis to follow.

Noctis, trailed Luna's lead, but his anger was still boiling, he wouldn't just let the shooter get away, he wouldn't just allow this! No matter who this man was, Noctis would be willing to kill him, without hesitation.

Ignis stayed for a second before following the party, still partially within ear reach for Noctis. "Don't think I don't know you played apart in this," the man with spectacles said, fixing his glasses. "If any harm comes toward Insomnia, or _our prince_ , don't think you won't be the first man I blame."

Rushing forward Ignis caught up with Noctis, and Noct found himself looking back at Ardyn, a smirk still across the strange chancellor's face.

Noctis shivered, knowing deep down, that Ardyn was not someone to be ever trusted.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

The pain was gone, yet his mind felt foggy, the air seeming stiff. He felt the prick of the needle within his arm, the vein popped out and the familiar feeling of an IV bringing fluid within him.

The prince tried to open his eyes, but the light was to bright the sound of someone shuffling and fixing the IV bag filling his ear. Prompto tried again with only one eye, squinting at the hands playing with the IV bag. Except they were familiar hands, adding what looked like a black substance to the mirky clear fluid. Prompto watched as the small goop ran into the IV and sank to the bottom, finding it's way into the tube, and into his arm.

Prompto gasped his body shooting up as the black liquid entered his blood stream, Ardyn standing there beside him.

"You did very well my pet," Ardyn said, closing up the IV bag. "But just because you've been shot doesn't mean you can miss a dose."

Prompto reached for his stomach, trying to find the spot where the bullet entered, a small scar lingers, but the wound had already practically closed, the scar still visible on his skin.

"Don't worry I didn't hit anything important," Ardyn admitted. "Can't have you dying just yet."

Going wide eye, Prompto slowly turned his head. "You?" he whispered.

"It's all part of the plan Prompto; after all shooting a crown prince is great justification for any invasion party."

Prompto felt a pain enter his chest, the black vileness circulating his body. His breathing got shorter as sweat formed on his forehead. His body so addicted and pained by the formula now, that his weak immune system was beginning to reject it.

Coughing, some of his own blood came up, staining the white sheets. "Oh my, that's not good is it—guess injecting it to quickly leads to some nastier side effects."

Prompto wiped away the blood, his eyes growing blurrier. "I hate you," he whispered, dropping his hands on the white sheets.

Ardyn took a seat on the edge of Prompto's bed. He petted the side of Prompto's face, the fake prince too weak to swat it away. "I know dear boy, but just think in a few weeks you won't even be alive to resent me anymore."

Prompto's hands loosened, Ardyn becoming blurrier as he fell back on his pillow.


	19. Chapter 19- Insomnia

**Chapter 19- Insomnia**

Arriving in front of the palace was a bit of an understatement for Noctis, after having been in Tenebrae for the last month it felt strange coming home to the steps that lead to his own palace. Insomnia, the journey was far to get back but strangely uneventful as Ignis and Gladio accompanied him back to his homeland.

The door was opened for Noctis as soon as the car stepped down, and as he ascended the stairs his father waited at the top with a cane in hand. "Welcome home, my son," he said, as Noctis reached the top step.

Nocits hugged his father abrasively, the grey hairs lining his head more plentiful than when he left. "I'm home," Noctis said, as he exited the hug.

The two walked inside the palace doors, chatting as they walked. "I've heard of the reports from Tenebrae," his father started, as they made their way to the elevator, "I do hope the Prince of Niflheim recovers."

Ignis stepped in behind him, his appearance more sturdy in front of the king. "Yes your highness, he was in good spirits when we left, and should be arriving a few days from now—the Tenebrae doctors suggested he take a few more days rest, and it was insisted we return on schedule."

"And so you decided not to escort him?" the kings voice wasn't malicious, but it wasn't cotent either.

Gladio cracked at his knuckles, his appearance slightly more posturized around the king, but still the same as always. "We were insisted to return on schedule by both Lunafreya and the Prince himself," Glaido said.

Ignis fixed his glasses. "Of course we did say we'd be sending an escort to take Prompto to Insomnia from Tenebrae, as mentioned in my report." Ignis let his hand relax slightly, as he dropped it. "Though if you'd like I can return to Tenebrae if he needs a personal escort by someone familiar."

Regis uplifted his hand. "That's quite alright, it's fine for now—I'm sending Cor tonight to escort the boy here."

"The Immortal?" Noctis said, finding the choice a little odd.

"He knows the Niflheim Prince, and is our best guard for the boy—though suggested himself that he wanted to take the trip." Regis tapped his cane, the elevator arriving at the throne room. "I'm glad I can see you safely returned Noctis, and I'd love to hear my own report of the experience from you—as an article from the prince himself would be wonderfully read for the front page tomorrow—talking about our relations with the other countries."

"Will get right on that your highness," Ignis bowed as Regis walked off the elevator.

"It's nice to have you home," the King added as the elevator closed, and he gave a nice smile to the boys.

Noctis gave a sigh, his own sight fading slightly, the journey home non-stop since the beginning. He'd hoped the journey would be quick but the trip itself had been rather long and tedious, it seemed less memorable than the time he'd returned home from Niflheim the first trip—which was even further than Tenebrae. Perhaps now that he was older he just didn't like travelling.

Ignis and Noctis headed back to Noct's room, Gladio leaving to go greet his father and sister back home. Ignis helped Noctis start unpacking, the summer clothes still a comfort for the weather of the time.

"You never finished your semester before we left," Ignis remarked as he opened the suitcase.

"School starts up again in September," Noctis said as he laid back on the bed resting his eyes as Ignis started to unpack his cloths. "And Prompto will be here when it starts."

"You seem excited," Ignis said as he opened a drawer and filled in the clothes folded neatly. "You seemed to get closer with Prompto in Tenebrae."

Noctis held up his hand staring at the gaps in his fingers. He wasn't smiling as he thought about the blonde back in Tenebrae still recovering. He was up and walking when Noctis left, but the air surrounding the blonde—Noctis was a little worried. He didn't know Prompto well yet, but after spending time in political classes and meals together Noctis had gotten to know Prompto well over the last month.

He felt like he'd finally made a friend with someone other than the castle staff. He'd always felt so isolated in high school, all those jealous stares or fake entrances of happiness as people talked with him or fussed over him. Prompto, his princedom felt different than his, but Prompto actually felt like his friend. When he saw the chocobo it felt real, the smile he shared and Noctis feeling as well.

Noctis brought his hand down.

"He'll be with us till winter," Ignis said as he closed the drawer. "I'm sure Prompto will learn from our customs." Ignis paused for a second, before returning to the suit case. Noctis came up on his knees, sitting up on his bed.

"Customs, huh. . ." Noctis paused on the word, thinking it over.

Pushing back his glasses Ignis sat on Noctis's bed, deciding to ignore the suitcase for a second. "I feel as though Insomnia might not be the safest place for Niflhiem's prince."

Noctis head turned—"Ignis, are you suggesting. . . he not come?"

"No, no. . .I just mean, the reception Prompto will receive here may be even worse than in Tenbrae." Ignis let out a sigh.

"I'll protect him," Noctis said.

The advisor tipped his head. "Protect him?"

The prince nodded. "He won't get shot again, he's my friend, just like Luna—and I don't want him hurt." Noctis gripped his fists together. "I don't care if he's a Nif. I'll show him what Insomnia's really about, what a real countries like."

Ignis gave another soft sigh. "You know Noctis, I respect that. . .but I don't want you to forget , you're the Prince of Lucis. Therefor Lucis comes first, our country, the one you'll inherit one day, just as Prompto will inherit Niflheim."

"And I won't forget that Ignis," Noctis said, as he laid his head back on the bed. "I won't."

Ignis went back to unpacking Noctis suitcase and as Noctis laid back his head he started drifting off, thinking of the different places in Insomnia he'd show his new friend.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Prompto waited outside the Tenebrae palace with his suitcase beside him. Ardyn was waiting on the steps below. "From here, we say our farewells," the Chancellor said, as Prompto carried his suitcase down a few steps. It irritated his injury, but no one was around to help him, and Ardyn certainly wouldn't.

"Farewells, huh," Prompto mouthed as he stopped near the last step. The car out front was only for Ardyn, his escort shortly on their way. Apparently Cor the Immortal was personally coming to bring him back to Insomnia.

Staring at his hand Prompto tried to steady his vision, his body shaking lightly. Looking up Prompto noticed Ardyn had come before him on the bottom step, his hat blocking his face. "You'll make it to Insomnia just fine," the Chancellor said, flipping up his fedora. "You're Niflhiem's prize after all."

Prompto made a fist, his eyes blurring again before finally clearing out.

"I don't. . ." Prompto gripped both his fists jumping forward into Ardyn. "I can't go. . .Chancellor Izunia, I just. . ." He pounded his fists lightly into the chancellor, his whole body wanting to shut down. He wasn't sure where his break down was coming from, but maybe finally seeing Ardyn leave was his breaking point, because once Prompto entered Insomnia it was over. He wouldn't make it back; he'd never see Tenebrae or Niflheim again after he watched Ardyn disappear.

Ardyn pushed Prompto back, the prince falling on the steps as he landed on his butt and irritated his injury to a further degree. Prompto reached for his stomach, a cry falling out of his throat.

"You're whole purpose, the only reason I saved you my pet was for this day." Ardyn's face took on a serious turn as his eyes glared deep into Prompto's blue iris's. "If you don't go to Insomnia now, the whole point of extending your life was for nothing."

Prompto draped his head, his blonde hair falling slightly over his eyes. "I. . .I. . ." either decision he made would lead to death, anything he said would be in vain. Even warning Luna or Noct would be pointless with his waning life. Noctis even trusted him now, and yet here he was, doing nothing but handing over the country of Lucis to death.

"Think of it an honour my Prince; with your help we'll have extended our empire to glorious status, and lands of plenty." Ardyn bent down on one knee, holding out with his hand the last of the pills. "Please take it my prince, your final black pill."

"Final. . .one." Prompto stared at the round medicine—no medicine was the wrong word, the poison his body has slowly grown addicted to. With a solemn hand Prompto slowly reached out and took the pill from Ardyn. He didn't swallow it, only stared at it in his fingers.

"Look at it this way boy, you're going to die anyway—it might as well be for a greater cause. Why else do you think I saved you from your own execution, do you really think your father would have kept you around much longer if I hadn't stepped in?" Prompto felt Ardyn's hand on his cheek; he wouldn't miss that grip, that was for sure. "I saved you from the cage where you were fated to die; now at least you can die in the sunlight."

The blonde felt that sun on his skin, and all it was, was making him sick now. Prompto grasped with his left hand and squished the pill to smithereens in his fingers. The dust crumpled to the floor of the stairs, the substance already evaporating in the sunlight as soon as it left his fingers.

"I'd rather die by the sword than this blasphemous pill." Prompto pulled himself upward, pushing the chancellor back slightly, an amused look on his face. Prompto didn't care though, it was already too late to write his decisions, to fight back, to try and win against this fate. At least if he went to Insomnia he could see Noctis again before he died.

Prompto pushed past Ardyn, but the chancellor wasn't so forgiving as he caught the blonde in an embrace, his body crushing Prompto's as he hugged him into his chest, and stuffed the last pill into Prompto's mouth. Ardyn kept his hand over Prompto's mouth as he was forced to swallow the pill, unable to escape the chasm Ardyn had brought about.

"I'm sorry, but I lied about it being the last one; I secretly kept another vile in case you had a rebellious spree." Ardyn let go, and Prompto tripped out of the embrace to the bottom of the stairs, Ardyn now standing above him.

His throat felt tight after the black pill, but he wasn't feeling anymore dizzy than before, perhaps he was just used to the feeling as of now.

"I do admire your determination to live my pet, and so I will reward you." Ardyn threw the round pill bottle toward Prompto, the container half empty as it rolled by the blonde's feet. "There's enough in there to last you another month if Lucian's don't execute you on the spot in next week." Ardyn walked down the steps, grabbing Prompto's suit case and dropping it off at the bottom for him. "I do hope your body will be able to hold up though, this sun is doing more harm than good for your medicine."

As Arydn finishes Prompto gets a new wave of dizziness dropping him on his one knee as he tried to gain his composure.

"Goodbye my Quick Prince," Ardyn said as he offered a wave from behind and got in his car, the engine starting and taking him away. Prompto couldn't see any of it, as he stayed on his knee, trying to get the ground to become less blurry as he took deep closed breaths.

At some point he felt someone grabbing his shoulder asking if he was alright, and he stumbled out an answer before using their help to get up. "Sorry. . .the sun was making me a little dizzy," he lied quietly.

Being hoisted up, Prompto shook his head, finally offering a quick breath to a new relieved balance.

"Well as long as you're alright," the man said. Prompto saw it wasn't one of the castle staff like he'd suspected, but an older face with a Lucian accent. Pulling back the man offered a slight bow, and crossed his arm over his chest. "It's nice to see you again Prince Prompto, I am the escort assigned from Lucis, Cor captain of the Crownsguard."

As Prompto fully regained his vision he finally recognized the man, or rather say the immortal sent to escort him, to his final resting place.

* * *

 **Anyone have any ideas what Ardyn is up to!?**

 **Let me know what you think :D**


	20. Chapter 20- A Sun Beam

**Chapter 20**

The trip to Insomnia was short, the road silent and the drive long—but it was all too short for Prompto, as he sat in the car waiting for the rest of the trip, when the two got off the ferry in Galdin Quay.

"I guess you've never been over here," Cor said, as Prompto stood for a bit staring at the beach and ocean water. He used his own hand to displace the sunlight, his eyes having a hard time adjusting.

"The water's really blue," and not frozen, Prompto wanted to add.

"Yeah, it's a pretty place—I wish I could say the same about Insomnia, and don't get me wrong, the city itself is pretty, but it's kind of lackluster compared to the oceans here," Cor closed his car door, "but it's still a pretty cool city, you'll like spending a few months there."

Prompto held at his chest, his eyes glazing a bit as he entered the car with Cor.

Few months. Would he even last a few weeks? Prompto looked at the shoreline, trying to see if he could spot the land of Altissa anymore, but nope there was nothing he could see—the ocean fairly clear. Beyond that was Tenebrae, the last previously unoccupied by the Nilfhiem empire, but in a few days, the city would be filled with MT's.

Looking at the Immortal, Prompto wondered what he'd do—if he knew what a traitor Prompto was to their country, maybe before the message was even sent by his father, or before the poison had killed him, he'd simply be shot in the head. Might make the experience more painless, the pain stopping after your brain shut down.

Prompto didn't even want to think of what Noctis would do; maybe it'd be easier if Noct cut him down by the sword, at least then Prompto would know a worthy person took him out instead of the black pill he was eating.

Prompto's stomach grumbled, the nutrition's pills missing along with the black ones.

"Do you want to maybe stop, on the way at a diner?" Cor asked, as he motioned to the driver to start driving. Prompto frowned, wondering how his stomach would handle real food, he was able to hold it down—but if he over ate. "I mean we're already making goodtime, and you just have to be in Insomnia by dinner tonight."

Prompto leaned his head on the window. "Whatever works best for you sir," he mumbled.

Cor scratched his head. "Well I'm hungry, so why don't we stop near Cid's on the way over." The driver started the ignition, and the duo started their drive to the city.

Prompto leaned his head out the windowpane as he watched the prime landscape of Lucis, the whole world seemed filled with trees and grass—and almost sparkling overlays in the sky. It was magnificent, nothing like his home.

The sun was everywhere to, the sunlight almost hurting his eyes every few seconds as a beam of it bounced at his window.

Cor let out a quiet laugh. "You might want to look at getting some sunglasses," Cor suggested as the car came to a stop at an intersection. "You're probably not used to seeing it so often, are you?"

Prompto shrugged, his hands find their way to his pockets. He was wearing a more acceptable pieces of garment today for the hot weather, but the white jacket and royal garbs still had their way with making him sweat. Dusting off his hands, Prompto wiped off his forehead.

"The sun here is even brighter than in Tenebrae; I guess I just wasn't expecting such sun limelight, or how much of a summer filled continent this was."

Cor smiled. "Well sometimes the sun does get a little tiring, to be honest I wish we had more cloudy days." Cor tapped his fingers along the side of the car door. "Though I do admit if the sun was gone too long I'd miss it, I'm so used to it after all."

Prompto frowned. A curious question popping into his mind.

Could he miss the sun, if he'd barely been exposed to it? Right now he was finding the beams slightly annoying, but to be honest they were pretty, the whole landscape of Insomnia glowing. Did he have a right to want such a thing like that?

Even if this was a summer continent, Prompto didn't doubt if Niflheim got their hands on it, they'd find their own way to make the sun disappear, just like back home.

The driver pulled off to the side where there was a gas station. Stopping at a parking spot, the driver got out to open the door for Prompto, it seemed strange having the royal treatment so frequently, but in the last while he'd gotten a bit more used to the act of others doing things for him, if anything though he wished he'd be the servant, at least then he wouldn't be caught up in this whole mess.

"This diner is really great; the cook here in Hammerhead makes a great sandwich." Cor opened the door, and the bells at the top of rung. The two grabbed a seat at one of the tables, the driver staying behind to read a newspaper.

As Prompto looked at the menu, Cor spoke with the waiter and order edthe two of them some water. "You want a coffee Prompto?" Cor asked as he glanced at the menu. Prompto shook his head, as Cor went on ahead and ordered some for himself.

The diner was fairly empty, with only another two sitting at a table on the far left, and some rough looking men sitting at the bar eating some burgers. One of the men reached over to turn up the radio.

 _In recent reports the Niflheim army seems to be holding training exercises very near its border with Tenebrae, though Tenebrae's very own Prince Ravus has cautioned everyone not to worry, as he is inviting part of the Graela army to hold a joint training exercise._

The waiter arrived with Prompto's water. He quickly grabbed it and used it to wash his throat, bile rising and his stomach sinking. The radio report being only the worst for him.

 _However the citizens do not find this military joint operation easing, as unease as risen in the Royal city of Tenebrae, after a recent joint parade celebration led to a terrorist activist shooting Niflheim's Crown Prince. Though no one has been arrested the crown guard does have a lead on the case. Thankfully Prince Prompto recovered, and The Prince of Niflhiem is said to be heading to Lucis, and should reach their crown city by tonight in the last stop for his highness in broadening his knowledge._

Cor glanced over at the radio, his own ears tuning into the broadcast.

"Ha, what the prince is heading here," one of the men at the bar said. "Not a lot a good it'll do us, what's Niflheim ever contributed to Lucis, it probably would have been better if the terrorist just shot him."

Cor stopped sipping his coffee and dropped back on the counter.

"Don't listen to them," Cor said. "People these days will bash any political figure, and your no exception. Neither is Noct. Still it doesn't mean their words aren't a little harsh." Cor looked over at the men, if Prompto didn't know any better, it kind of looked like Cor was trying to find a way to take the men down.

 _The royal delectations have assured that all countries are in arms as brothers and sisters together, but their does seem to be an unrest growing with Niflhiem's armies power. Now to weather—_

"You alright, Prince Prompto?" Cor asked.

A waiter came by and put some food in front of the two of them. Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat, the food looking less than appetizing.

"I'm fine, I just. . .I'm not used to hearing myself on the news. . . is all." Prompto grabbed his fork and dug into his salad. He felt almost sick, but he ate away at the meal.

"Well the men over there sure don't help," Cor added, digging into his own meal. He was oblivious to Prompto's other thoughts.

Garela was moving quickly, he knew they weren't planning the attack till later, but the thought they might attack sooner drew on Prompto. It could be a week, tomorrow, or even tonight that his father would order the attack with the emperor. And Prompto was the pawn in that.

Prompto grabbed his chest. It wasn't an attack though, it was a peaceful takeover—Ravus was the one leading it after all, Tenebrae's crown prince leading the charge and a pawn of the empire. However, even with that Prompto knew that this wouldn't end well for him. As soon as he reached Insomnia he would—

"Prompto?" Cor had his head tilted sideways.

"Sorry," the prince said, letting his hand rest and finishing off the rest of his food. "I just still haven't completely recovered, is all." And he never would.

"Well, when you're finished we can head out again."

"Right," Prompto said as he finished another bite. "I'm done; let's get back on the road." Prompto was at the point he didn't want to delay it any longer, he needed to get this over with and as soon as he entered the border of the city he knew he'd feel it.

"Well let's go then," Cor said, as he put some money on the counter and the two headed back into the car. Prompto felt his hand was shaking as he went to go open his car door, but the driver got their beforehand, offering a smile. Prompto smiled awkwardly back, getting in the back door, Cor already sitting.

Prompto lead his head back. "It's straight from here," Cor said, as the car hit the freeway, "toward Insomnia."

His hands were shaking, the bile in his mouth rising again. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave. If he asked for the driver to pull over now, maybe he could still run away. No, that wouldn't do him any good; even if he did run he was still marked to die soon. Without his blackpill, the thing his body had grown addicted to, well he'd be dead in a few weeks anyway. It would be the same in Insomnia. Except, he'd probably last shorter.

"Look you can see it now," the Driver said, as Prompto peered his head through the window, and noticed the rising city. The crystal barrier covering it.

They drove to the border check, another line provided straight through for their car. Cor opened the window to talk to the border patrol and from there it was straight driving. The barrier provided by the crystal within sight, within seconds they'd reach it.

Prompto gripped his knees, leaning his head. The waves of the barrier—of the crystal— were almost pretty, the hint of sun coming through them.

Prompto closed his eyes, the moment they drove under it the moment he spelled his own fate.

* * *

Oops it's been almost a month since my last update, my bad guys SO SORRY!?

Hey but it's here, and I we're in the home stretch toward the ending. Hopefully my next update shall be before next month!

Ahhh now what are your thoughts? You think Prompto is really dead!?


	21. Chapter 21- A Open Truth

**Hey sorry for the wait guys- took up a job as a production assistant again and that basically took over my life, but hey I'm still writing! And I have this chapter all ready for everyone.**

 **BUT GUYS I HAVE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO** **CloudDjinni** **at deviant art for doing fan art for me. Here's the link (it's probably easier to google search the artist then type out the link haha that's fan fiction for you)**

 **CloudDjinni** **art/Prompto-Argentum-FFXV-Niflheim-Royal-743943618**

 **BUT GO CHECK CloudDjinni here on fanfic! HE does some super cool artwork. The fan art totally motivated me to finish this chapter quicker haha!**

 **ENJOY MY FRIENDS**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

He took a long gasp as the car passed under the crystal barrier and the scenery changed to large skyscrapers and apartment buildings. Prompto kept his breathing ragged the reaction almost instant as his body was overwhelmed with the light from the crystal, the energy reacting with his body.

It almost felt as if his own skin wasn't his own as goosebumps appeared along the edge, as the air in his lungs left and his stomach pulled in on itself. His eyes and lips felt dry, and his already a little sore head felt 100 times worse as he couldn't let out that second breath.

"Hey Prompto, are you alright," Cor asked, he felt his hand on his shoulder, the touch distant as his breathing worse.

He had to be strong; he had to act like nothing he had to. . .

Prompto let out a strong cough, his hand pulling away as soon as it was over. "I'm fine," he mumbled. He fell back, his back leaning against the leather of the car. "I just got a little winded." A little winded was a harsh lie, but the fact he could still speak brought with him a bit of peace.

But as he spoke, as Cor's hand left his shoulder and he stared at him worriedly, Prompto felt strangely odd. Almost as if nothing was wrong, or more wrong than it had been outside the barrier.

It was true his body was feeling normal again, it didn't even hurt as much as he thought, after the strange attack, his body almost went exactly back the same way it had been. Still a little out of it, but bearable.

Prompto looked up, the roof of the car blocking it, but Prompto knowing for certain that the barrier guarding Insomnia was now going to keep him at bay.

"Sorry Cor, I just—I'm not sure, I've always been sickly." He felt fine, he was alive, he knew he wouldn't die as soon as he entered Insomnia, and he knew now he was stuck here, but the fact that he wasn't completely bed ridden yet—it somehow made Prompto laugh.

"I'm finally here," Prompto said new beams of light flashing in the car as they entered a tunnel. "This city, Insomnia, I finally made it." Without Ardyn, by himself the key pawn that had been brought to ruin the city from within.

Still, he was now here, and alive, dead in probably a few weeks, or even days—but he'd be able to see Noctis again, he'd be able to hear him laugh once more before he had no time left.

"It's a pretty amazing city," isn't it, Cor said.

Prompto nodded. "Yeah, it really is." He let out a final laugh, his own head back in its own space. Prompto placed his head on the pane, spotting the people walking down the sidewalks, their colours ranging the rainbow and in shorts, tank-tops and t-shirts no less. It was even sunny as he looked up, a sun, something he'd never even seen in Niflheim.

The car pulled under a few more tunnels, and Prompto just admired the scenery, as he viewed the people, the places, and just all around him. People looked genuinely happy, and not just miserable like back in his home town. Everything here was just a reflection of happiness, it sat peacefully in Prompto's mind almost.

Of course what immediately follows this is dread as Prompto realizes what might happen in just a few short hours. If he's lucky.

The car pulls up to another gate just outside what appears to be the largest building in the city, Prompto rolls down the window so he can let his head pop out and look up, but even then he can't see the top till they drive past the gate.

A few reporters are waiting just outside getting pictures of his head as he leans out. Prompto rolls the window back up. As they drive inside he notices a man in a cane and Noctis waiting on the front steps, along with Ignis, Gladio and Clarus and a few others he doesn't recognize.

The car pulls to the front of the steps, and the drivers gets out to open the door for Cor. Cor holds out a hand for Prompto before he steps out, but Prompto doesn't take it, as he steps out on his own and the driver shuts the door. Cor bows at the steps and Prompto wonders what his father would say again if he were to bow. He does remember his first meeting with the prince and his entourage, and what his father said after he bowed. Prompto glanced up and remembered the reporters outside; perhaps they can see perhaps they can't. Right now he's alone though, and about to cause the whole country devastation.

Prompto bows his head slightly and then again further as Cor raises his head. He raises his after. Right now he doesn't care what the emperor, his father and most of all Ardyn think of him. He'll bow; maybe it'll mean the kingdom will show him mercy.

Walking the steps upward, the king takes two down with his cane, Noctis helping him along slightly, as Clarus and Gladio keep eyes out along the area.

"Crown Prince of Niflheim," the king speaks, or at least Prompto is fairly certain it's the king. He's never met him before. "I welcome you to the city of Insomnia, and the Province of Lucis. We are most gracious to make your acquaintance and to welcome you to our home."

Noctis bows his head slightly at Prompto, offering his own friendly smile.

After the formalities the groups head inside, Prince Prompto walking next to the king Regis, Ignis and Noctis a step behind. "We're honoured to have this exchange happening between our countries; perhaps if things run smoothly, my son may even spend a few months in Niflhiem, to learn their customs." Regis sounded calm and collected, but also like a grand leader all at once. Compared to his emperor, the feeling was strange.

"As do I hope to learn of your customs," Prompto answered truthfully. He was sweating a bit again, and despite not feeling as horrible as he thought he still felt like he was in the wrong body. However the process of all this was running smoothly, as if everything was normal.

"Tomorrow we shall hold a summit, and give you a tour of the palace and the city—after you'll begin some lessons in our history and culture." Regis knocked his cane on the ground twice. "For now I'll have my son and Ignis show you to your room, it's been a long day for you Prince Prompto, and I suspect a much needed rest is required."

Prompto bowed his head slightly again. "Thank you your majesty," Prompto said relaxing a bit. His majesty kept walking forward, and Prompto legged behind as Noctis grabbed his hand to hold him back.

"Wait!" Noct said, it a hushed whisper shout. Prompto looked back, a giant smile present on Prompto. Noctis wrapped Prompto in a hug. "I was so worried!" Noctis said his voice clear now.

Ignis stepped from his side. "As was I," he chimed in.

Prompto scratched his head.

"Are you alright now?" Noctis asked. Prompto nodded, giving a slight hiccup as he was about to speak.

"Yes, just slightly drowsy and such, I may not be up for everything, but the minimum."

"Like kings knight!" Noctis said, grabbing Prompto's hand and showing him to the elevator. "I got them to give you a guest bedroom fairly close to mine, I hope you don't mind?"

Prompto smiled, "not in the least."

"Great!" Noctis led Prompto out of the elevator as the Lucis prince began showing him the hallway that led to his guest suite. Noctis steered Prompto inside a rather large room, equipped with a guest entrance that house a table and a few couches, along with another entrance that led to the bedroom which had it's own walk-in closet and bathroom. His luggage had already been brought upstairs, the bare minimum it was for two months, mostly large coats and white attire. Except of course he wouldn't really be needing it that long.

Prompto stared around the room, taking a few steps to walk and take a look at the sunny view outside. The ground a long ways down.

Noctis had begun rambling on about what was happening in his life, a smile non-stop on his face as he spoke. "And Iggy's practically forcing me to do the math assignment, despite probably it not even being a part of the course, and it's not like I even need it to get into the next grade level, they'll accept me no matter what cause—Prompto?"

Prompto wiped at his eyes. Noctis was so care free, so happy, so wonderful. Prompto couldn't let himself do this to Noctis, he couldn't let his forces invade, he couldn't keep up such a false pretense when from the very beginning Noctis had been nothing but the bestest friend to him, being nothing but kind and happy, and even showing him a chocobo.

Grabbing at his chest, Prompto held onto the red sash to his vest, the only colour amid the white. Like a thorn, that's what he was coming here. And there on his wrist was the leather over who he actually was, who he'd always been. A brand, a number—never a person, or son to his father.

"Noctis, I have to. . .I have to be truthful and tell you something." Prompto couldn't stop himself anymore; it wasn't fair to anyone if he just let things go as told.

"I-I. . .in a couple of days, no. . .maybe in a couple of hours Niflheim will—"

"Noctis!" Gladio ran in the room, the door to the guest bedroom being barged open. Noctis turned back his head, a look of complete shock on Gladio's face, and the way he stared at Prompto—Prompto knew then he was too late.

"Noct you have to see this, Tenebrae. . . Tenebrae has surrendered their land to Niflheim."

* * *

 **Predictions, ideas? Let me know! Also go check out the fan-art of Prompto by** **CloudDjinni** **on their deviant art!**

 **Next chapter will be coming (hopefully sooner rather than later) thanks guys!**


	22. Chapter 22- A Traitor

**Chapter 22**

The next twenty four hours kind of blurred for Prompto, as his mind thought back to it. Everything seemed so chaotic, though Prompto had grown to realize the exact situation would happen as soon as he came under the barrier into Insomnia. What Prompto didn't know, was Noctis reaction to the whole thing, Gladio escorting him to the throne room as soon as the news was dropped on Lucis.

Regis sits in his throne, and though Prompto wasn't led in chains or forced down in anyway, Prompto felt like he was a prisoner in the spotlight standing before Regis. He was the king of Lucis, the ruler of Insomnia.

"Reports have come in from Tenebrae, they've surrendered their land to Niflheim per the order of Ravus." Regis crosses his legs, his hand on the side. Kingsglaive stood around him, and Prompto knew there was no escape. There had never been escape.

"Somehow you don't seem surprised by the news my dear Prince," Regis says.

Prompto bows his head and nods, biting his lip. "No, your majesty."

Regis frowns, almost anticipating this reaction. Prompto doubted the king could hear how fast his heart was beating from so high up, but maybe his facial expression was all that was needed to give himself away. He wasn't the best liar.

Gosh Prompto's head hurt, everything was sore, and even though he hated taking that black pill he was feeling the withdrawal symptoms coming on, if he didn't take one soon he knew what would happen. But if did take one, he didn't know the effect from the crystal that would take to his body.

Taking a breath Regis raises himself from the throne slightly, budging to the edge. "A report came in shortly after, a declaration that Insomnia would be taking Prince Prompto of Niflheim— Verstael Besithia son— hostage until the land was surrendered back. Except funnily enough, no reports were made by anyone from Lucis, this declaration comes with no warning from an unknown source."

The blond kept his head bowed, scared to look up at the disapproving king. He was scared of Regis, but in a different way than how he was scared of his father. He knew Regis would do no more than kill him, not torture, or anything else horrible. However, Prompto worried of giving Regis something to disapprove of, this was practically his first meeting with the king, and it was in this context.

"Prompto of Niflheim, I do believe I deserve an explanation."

Prompto gripped his fists, he felt sick, he didn't know how to explain things properly, but the best he had was telling Regis the truth. The boy relaxes.

"The minute I pass under the crystal barrier your highness, I will die, and my country Niflheim, will use that death to start a war with you. If you deny the hostage statement and return me to the border, I will die." The truth came out honestly and clear, but even explaining it seem farfetched to him. "However if you refuse to return me to the empire, they will use the hostage ruse to start an invasion to Insomnia." Gripping his white clothing Prompto tried to keep himself upright. "And even if my father and Emperor Aldercapt play the long game and wait— I will die in the next coming weeks due to a poison being fed into my blood stream, and after my death they will charge on Insomnia with reasoning."

Regis stayed silent after the statement. Minutes seemed to pass in hours as a quiet lull filled the entire throne room. Prompto stayed still. He'd layed the truth on the table, there had been no point in hiding anything now. As everything was too late to be fixed.

Finally, it seemed, Regis signalled for Gladio standing beside his father. "Gladiolous, please escort Prompto back to his room, he shall stay there and will remain under guard until the situation has been discussed by my council." Regis stood up for the last part of his declaration, his eyes staring directly at Prompto as he finally looked up. "Do not let my son Noctis speak with, or see Niflheim's Prince."

And then he was escorted away and taken.

That was the situation, and now he'd been lying on his bed trying to fight his own nausea, the symptoms setting in. Soon a fever would come, and after his muscles might stop to function, or maybe if he was lucky he'd only get a really bad nosebleed, or if it became worse he'd only start bleeding out of his ears, nose and eyes. Where slowly the blood would turn too black as it left his body.

Prompto held out his hands, squeezing one of his nails into his palm he watched the blood flow from the wound. As he stared longer he saw the discolouration to the small scab. Prompto sits up with a start; he watches the blood leave the wound, the colour already black. Prompto runs quickly into the bathroom to throw up. He feels better afterwards, but that doesn't change the fact his blood is turning black, or maybe it already is black.

Prompto goes and sits down by the window. He doesn't know the worse outcome if he takes the pill, slowly he might start to get hurt by the sun, slowly he could start turning into a daemon. There were multiple horrible outcomes, and Prompto was scared of every one. The most likely case was he could be driven outside the crystal barrier, and then he'd die for real, the crystal reacting with his blood cells, and causing him to die.

Or Prompto could take the hated black pill, repent the urges and symptoms, and soon just feel dizzy for the next while. But Prompto knew it would only make his body worse. He'd collapse soon, and the whole reason he couldn't leave Insomnia in the first place was because of that stupid little black pill. There was no right answer for the situation, anything he did would leave him dead.

Pulling off the bracelet and bandages Prompto stared at his brand, the marks on his wrist showing he wasn't a real person. He never was, and maybe this was all fate. He may have been always meant to end up like this. Even Ardyn hadn't been lying when he said he'd been the one to extend his life. If he'd been left in that cage, he never would have made it to fourteen.

Prompto looked around the room, maybe a knife or something was around. Maybe he could end it all here.

Prompto dropped his guard, falling onto his knees. How could he think like that? How could he even want that? He'd be running away, and even though Noctis probably knew the truth now, he knew what Prompto had done by coming here, Prompto still cared about Noctis, and if he died now he'd have no chance to explain himself.

Reaching into his suitcase Prompto grabbed the pill bottle; unzipping the lid he swallowed the black pill, instantly feeling dizzy. He falls back on the carpet.

This wasn't right, this wasn't even a little correct, but Prompto had to keep himself pretending to be healthy a little longer. Maybe Ardyn had cursed him by giving him more pills, and maybe it would just make things worse, make his body collapse, but he didn't care. He needed to explain things to Noctis, explain why he'd decided to come, and why he couldn't leave.

Prompto scoots himself over to the window, staring outside at the sun. It hurt his eyes, and his skin even stung a little in the sunlight now, but he wasn't dead. He couldn't die yet, he needed to explain things to his one and only friend.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

He was impatient. Noctis has been trying to get in touch with Luna for the last few hours and absolutely zip had come from the situation. Not to mention he wasn't allowed to go speak with his father, and that four guards had been following him and Ignis for the last hour. The security threat felt real.

"Anything yet?" Ignis asks as Noctis tried for the thirtieth time on his phone.

"Nothing Ignis, just like last time." Noctis bumps his leg up and down impatiently.

What was even going on, he'd been left in the dark against everything. He didn't even know what was happening in Tenebrae. When in doubt though, TV usually had the answer, or at least social gossip columns.

Noctis browses through his phone, but the internet disconnects as soon as he gets to the search engine. Noctis throws his phone at the floor, the phone is fine, but Nocti's panic is not subsiding. "What's even going on Ignis?" Noctis asks, as he watches Ignis go and retrieve his phone from the floor. The advisor hands it back.

"I'm not sure Noctis, I'm just in the dark as you." Ignis fixes his glasses upward. "However, I do think we've entered into a bit of a dire situation."

"No kidding," Gladio says, entering the hallway. "Glad to see you're alright princess."

Noctis rolls his eyes, now not the time to be worrying about jokes. "Is my father ready to see me you think, how about Prompto? Where is he?"

A sigh escapes Gladio. "Your father is in a meeting with the council to discuss the latest news, and the latest threat."

"Threat?" Noctis repeats, the word strange to him. What kind of threat was apparent? Like who could possibly be a threat at this point. Niflhiem, with Prompto here, that felt too strange. But if they really had just taken over Tenebrae, then what did that mean of Prompto. Had he known all along this would happen?

"I need to talk to him," Noctis says, going to push back Gladio. He stops him, quite roughly. "I won't say it again Gladio."

"And I have orders from your father that you aren't to make contact with the Niflheim prince." The words stung from Gladio, but what was even worse is the fact that his father had made the declaration. If that's true, then his father was worried about the threat Prompto might cause. He was the threat they were worried about.

Ignis wiped his gloved hand through his hair. "I think we should all go sit down and have some tea, maybe it'll help us calm down a bit."

"I don't need tea!" Noctis yells. "I need to go see Prompto, or my dad, I need to understand what's happening."

"Stop Noctis, you're acting like a child," Gladio says.

Crossing his arms, Noctis practically hisses, "I'm only a teenager Gladio, and right now my friend could hold the answers we need. I need to talk to him!"

"He's not your friend Noctis, he's literally the enemy, one of all of Insomnia. Do you really think Prompto didn't know? That he didn't know when coming here that his country was going to march on Tenebrae, that he knew from the very beginning that he was to come here as a martyr for his whole country." Gladio collapses his hand at the side of his knee.

The odd word stuck out to Noctis, as he repeats it. "Martyr?" Noctis says. "Gladiolous, what, what aren't you telling me?"

Gladio turns away, ignoring Noct. "Iggy, we need to get Noctis to a secure location, with everything happening, well, nothing is certain."

Noctis is about to voice his own concern when he feels Ignis's hand on his shoulder guiding him. "Come on Noctis," Ignis says, pushing the prince forward. Noctis slowly follows, not really sure what else he's supposed to do. The guards follow them, and Noctis looks outside as he watches the kingsglaive on high alert. Everyone here is getting ready for a battle, but how had the strings turned so quickly.

Being led back to his room, Ignis makes up Noct's bed, and Noctis takes a seat. Gladio stands by the door. His window is wide open, and the chaos outside will only work in his favour.

"Iggy, can I actually get that cup of tea you were offering earlier."

Iggy smiles, the request seeming to lift his spirit slightly. "Of course Noct."

"Bring something sweet back with you to," Noctis says, as Ignis heads for the door. The guards are standing outside, and Gladio stands inside watching every move Noctis is making. Luckily the door is shut by Ignis, only leaving Noctis with Gladio.

Taking a seat Glaido stares across at the prince. "Please Gladio, what did Prompto say to my father, you were in the throne room with Clarus, weren't you? By the way you reacted, he must have said something."

"Just drop it Noct."

Pressing his fists together Noct stands from the bed. "He's my friend Gladio! I have to know."

"He's not your friend Noctis, he was using you, Niflheim from the very start was using us. He's a damn Nif, and if you ever thought he was your friend you're dead wrong Noctis."

Noctis lets his fists drop. "You say that, but just a few weeks ago Prompto was literally shot because people misunderstood him."

He couldn't be swayed; he couldn't just stand here in wait as he knew there was more to the story. There had to be a reason, there had to be a real reason as to why Niflheim was attacking, and Prompto from the beginning probably had no idea, this was just a small hiccup, Noctis bet that even now Niflheim had even come to a peaceful agreement with Tenebrae, Luna offering her own support.

Noctis collapses on his sheets near the window. Peaceful? Niflheim, he never once would have thought that before. And he knew the way those old men looked in the country, even Ardyn, and the way Prompto was treated. It wasn't Prompto's fault though, he couldn't possibly of known anything. After all, they were friends, right?

"I'm sorry Gladio," Noctis whispers.

Before Gladio has a chance to react Noctis has warped out of his bedroom onto the lower balcony, running back into the palace.

"Noct! Wait, guards, set out an alert, get the prince back. . ." and then his voice fades as Noctis got further inside the castle.

He'd have to find where they were hiding Prompto, and soon before they moved him. The room would likely have guards, and likely it'd be tough to get in, but Noctis needed to know why, he needed to find his friend. Because something wasn't right here.

Noctis warps from a window onto a higher floor, and from there to a new window he warps again. He feels his energy drain, but until he spots him, until he sees him again. And that's when Noctis spots him, the blonde boy sitting near his own window; in the same guest room he was given. There was no searching needed as Noctis warps to the window.

Standing up quickly Noctis enters through the small window and Prompto stands up alarmed. "Noct," Prompto says as Noctis falls inside. They don't have a minute of leisure though, as the guards storm the room.

Reaching out his hand Noctis doesn't even hesitate. "Grab on," Noctis shouts, no thoughts for concern.

"What?"

"Just grab on." And Prompto is clutching on as Noctis warps away, the Niflheim prince in his arms as they both escape.

* * *

 **LET ME APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT I'M SO SORRY!?**

 **(I just haven't been that inspired for this story, but I've gotten the inspiration again so here is a new little longer than normal chapter, that also explains some stuff hopefully you guys have been waiting for)!**

 **ALSO FANART From CloudDjinni on DeviantArt for this story! THEY ARE AMAZING! (here is a link to their work)**

 **CloudDjinni /art/FFXV-Prompto-Argentum-753417479**

 **So were you guys expecting that ending!?**

 **Also now that Prompto and Noctis are together again, how do you think Noctis will react to the full truth!?**

 **Thanks for the wait guys, and go check out Knightshade125 and their fan-art!**


	23. Chapter 23- A Final Cage

**Chapter 23**

They warp onto the building roof across the street. Not the brightest idea that Noctis has had, but it should give him a few minutes.

Prompto seems out of breath, his eyes a little hazy as he coughs over to| the side. His face even is appearing a bit red under the sun. When he finishes coughing, he comes up off his knees. "Hey, Noct," Prompto greets casually, scratching his head. "What's up?"

"What's up?" a twig snaps in Noctis's mind. "What's up is my best friend's country just attacked Tenebrae, that's Luna's country Prompto!"

"She's safe." Prompto says the words fast, and Noctis tilts his head, not sure if he heard properly. Because if Prompto has just said what he thinks he said, that meant that Prompto had known about the attack before.

The defense Noctis has for Prompto disappears as he grabs him by the sash, Noctis arm wraps closely to Prompto's neck. "Did you know?"

The Niflheim prince didn't meet the Lucis ones eye. His gaze drifts.

"Did you know!" Noctis has screamed now, his hands shaking Prompto's body. Somewhere along the line Prompto has started shaking. Even with that sun above them.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Prompto says, his eyes turning back. He pushes his own hands up as if in defense, but Noctis keeps his hold on Prompto's collar. "I only wanted a friend Noct."

Noctis releases his grip on the other prince.

He felt defeated, somehow all this time defending Prompto, defending the friend he thought he had felt like it had been pointless. He thought back to the Chocobo's to the way Prompto had acted on their secret trip out. The way he smiled, and so brightly. Had that all been fake?

"Call them off." Noctis's voice is stern, stern like the prince he is.

The blonde turns his head, pushing himself up. "It's not that simple Noct, I have no power here."

"You're a prince; of course you have power, just talk to your father—do something to fix things!" Noctis collapses on his knees, the two at eye level now. "Aren't we friends, isn't Luna your friend?"

The voice hitches in Prompto's throat, he looks close to tears. "You're both, my precious friends." Prompto grabs at his red-sash, the thorn amidst the white. "But I'm not the prince you think I am Noctis, in fact I'm not even a prince." Prompto reaches for his wrist. He is about to pull off his bracelet but their time was up.

Kingsglaive enter the premise, and even behind Prompto Cor stood, Clarus coming up behind Noctis. Handcuffs are secured over Prompto's wrists, as Cor grabs him. He looks guilty and sad, but most of all he looks ashamed.

He is led away, as Noctis is led to safety.

Noctis isn't sure what he's supposed to say, or even do. All he does is follow along, his own heart feeling broken and mad.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

As Cor led Prompto further down the steps Prompto knew that he wasn't an entitled guest anymore. He is a prisoner, and Noctis stunt with him had cause another uproar.

"You didn't tell him the truth," Cor remarks, leading behind Prompto. Somehow even with everything going on Cor didn't seem that upset or angry. He just seemed like Cor. His voice normal, and no malice following his tongue.

"I wanted to tell Noct the truth," Prompto says, the steps leading further and further down. "But then I thought that wouldn't be fair. I'm going to die soon anyway."

He'd wanted to explain so much to Noctis about what was happening, what he really was. But then when Noctis had grabbed him, Prompto knew that that wouldn't be fair. If Noctis believed him, it would just be another person to mourn his death. Right now, he didn't think that was fair. Maybe it was best if Noctis stayed angry at him, stayed bitter as to not be upset later. Prompto was a dead man walking, there was no hope for him, and he couldn't draw Noctis's in more.

Using his shoulder Prompto wipes his teary.

They reach the bottom level, a key being used to unlock the dark basement. A cell is opened for him by one of the guards and he's left to walk in it. It's small with a bed that looks to have fresh white linen, and with it there's a toilet and sink in the corner. It's actually nicer than the cage he'd lived in just a couple years before this. It's laughable.

The guards leave, but Cor takes a seat at the free side of the bars. "You're not going?" Prompto asks.

Cor shakes his head. "I thought about it, there are other guards to look after you. But I know Prompto, that you're just a kid." Cor scratches his head. "And I don't want to leave you alone right now."

Prompto frowns; he takes a seat on the mattress. It's surprisingly comfortable.

"Is it true though, what you said, about dying?"

Prompto sighs. He bounces his butt on the mattress, feeling the material. "It's true."

Cor crosses his arms. "So you knew the minute we drove under the crystal barrier that you probably wouldn't be leaving."

The blonde nods.

"But you didn't try to stop it, you didn't try to run away kicking and screaming, heck you didn't even try to stop the car, or stop yourself from leaving Tenebrae."

Prompto pushes himself back on the bed, so his back can lean on the wall. "Even if I did, the black pills I've been swallowing are security so that I couldn't run away. Besides who knows what the empires put in my body, they could probably kill me with the push of a button if they wanted." Prompto stares at his wrist, the barcode covered. Maybe now was the time to take it off, the leather hiding what he really was.

"They bred you to be killed," Cor says, his head leaning to look back in the cell.

Prompto lets out a little laugh. "Long before I became a prince I was destined to be killed Immortal." Prompto isn't sure why he's saying all these things, maybe it's the comfort of Cor himself, or the fact he's basically lived his purpose so now there is no point to anything.

The blonde plays with the bracelet, wondering how the bracelet is. "There's a barcode there, isn't there?"

Prompto's head shoots up, his eyes wide at Cor's knowledge. "How do you know that?"

Cor looks at his own wrist. "I was on an infiltration mission once in Niflheim, there was a baby there I wasn't able to save. It had the brightest blonde hair like yours, sunshine coloured. But on it's wrist there was a barcode." Cor looks back into the cell. "I knew it was impossible for you to be that baby, but I just had a feeling Prompto."

Prompto brushes a hand over his face; it's hard with the handcuffs.

"You don't have to die you know," Cor says, bringing his knees up. "You're not the empires to control."

Prompto smashes his hands down. "Yes I do Cor." Prompto starts crying, his eyes crying again—

Gosh he was useless.

"I was only saved out of my cage to be used as a pawn, so I could come here and the empire could have a valid reason to take down Insomnia, to be a rightful ruler without resistance on this continent." Prompto draws his knees in. "In the next few days I'll die, the poison will leak through me not taking the black pills—or I finish the bottle Ardyn gave me and the addiction to the pill will strike at my heart killing me. I already worry every time I take a pill it'll be the one to kill me."

Prompto gets off the bed and walks to the bars.

"But that's not your choice." Cor says this pained, like what Prompto was saying pained him.

"None of this was ever my choice; all I ever wanted was to be free, to not be stuck in a cage. And my time with Noct, the time I spent with him, and even Luna—those were the days I felt most free. If my last days had to be anywhere, I wanted to see Insomnia, to see your sun."

Prompto sniffs back his tears, his hands gripping the metal of his final cage.

"Even with you on deaths horizon Prompto, you haven't even given us a chance to save you. A chance for Lucis to help, to maybe try and fix this situation." Cor stands up, using the bars of the cell to bring himself up. "Look Prompto, you may be a political prisoner, and maybe Niflheim is using you as a hostage by saying you're the hostage—but don't let them win. You have a mind to speak, and a way to tell the truth to the world." Cor grabs onto the bars of the cell, jumping Prompto back. "Use your voice, use Insomnia, let us help you!"

Prompto is startled; he pulls back from the bars, his eyes staggered. "But. . .but. . . how."

"You can start," Cor says, as he grabs the keys from his pocket and unlocks the cell door. "By explaining everything to Regis and by everything I mean everything Prompto. Tell us what Niflheim plans to do, and from there—from there we figure out a plan to stop them."

The door to cell unlocks. Prompto stares at it, his feet reaching for the edge of the bed. "What do you say?" Cor asks.

He holds out his hand. And even though it's hard in handcuffs, Prompto takes the step out of the cage.

* * *

 **Boy oh boy are things heating up? So do you think Noctis will forgive Prompto? Or do you think Prompto has a chance now? Is he making the right choice?**

 **The conclusion is near, thanks for sticking with me and hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	24. Chapter 24- A Final Choice

**Sorry for the wait guys, just kind of uninspired for this story, at the moment, but the conclusion is near so I'm going to get these last few chapters out.**  
 **I thought I could wrap it all up by next chapter, and I can, but I added another chapter as the epilogue so now it'll be ending by the 26th chapter.**

 **(Please note I changed the tense in this chapter to past, mostly cause it's faster for me to write and with less mistakes so be aware of that)**

 **SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

And Prompto did, he did explain everything to Regis, Clarus and Cor. He sat in a room his hands un-cuffed, but guards closely watching. He told them about his upbringing and how he'd been born his father's child, but how he hadn't been wanted. How he was supposed to become an MT soldier and had been trained from birth but was far too weak. He then explained how he was put up for experimentation, and he was seen as useless. Except Ardyn had the plan to use him, to turn him into the fake Prince so their country could attack Insomnia.

Right now Niflheim was on Lucis borders, patrolling, sending MT's through cities and roads. They were making their way to the barrier; the crystal was what they wanted.

"There's a ch. . .anc. ..e," Prompto said, his voice stuttering. "That when I die, I could cause a chain reaction, deactivating the crystal." He crossed his fingers together.

Prompto wasn't sure on the accuracy of this point, but he knew that that was a possibility, that the chance the emperor wouldn't use his body for just simple experiments, there had to be more from that black pill. And Prompto knew there was.

Regis leaned back, he sat down, and stroked at his chin. He seemed to be taking everything in, how everything had been planned from the get-go, how Niflheim had probably never wanted any treaty. They were only after the two countries, wanting to devour the bright land for their own. A land with prominent sunshine.

Gripping his knees Prompto could feel the area around him stumble. He'd taken the pill today, but after the momentary comfort it had made things worse. He was worse. He didn't have long left. So maybe explaining everything now was for the best.

"Prompto," Regis said, he didn't use a title this time. "Thank you for telling us everything."

The blonde looked up, his eyes locking with Regis. He looked less like a king now and more like a father, it seemed justifiable. Maybe he was seeing Prompto more like he saw Noctis, or maybe like the teenager he was supposed to have been before he'd gotten involved.

Regis crossed his hands over one another. He offered a sigh. "This is certainly a precarious situation."

Clarus nodded. "Indeed, but I don't believe that the boy is lying."

Cor coughed, "Sir if I may," he said interrupting. "I don't believe that Prompto would lie, not in the state he is in now."

Prompto felt Cor gently touch his shoulder. It was strange having the man be on his side, take his defense, and want to help him. Like a friend.

"That indeed Cor, but there still remains the fact that Prompto is an enemy combatant. Whether this be unintentional or not—we can't afford to just sit here."

"So you'll kill him?" Cor said, his voice sounding a little furious. "Don't you get that's what the Nif's want, they expect us to kill Prompto and that it in the process will lower our defenses."

Sighing Regis tapped scooted back, getting out of his seat. He walked over to the window, he looked out on the city. "You see this city Prompto," Regis said, his voice was calm. "I need to protect it, and all of Lucis—my son Noctis does to, the crown prince."

"I understand," Prompto said.

Regis turned. "I don't think you do though, you willingly came into Insomnia with the knowledge of what was about to happen. You did not warn, you did not try and even stop yourself from entering inside. It's as if you wanted to let yourself die coming here. To fulfill Niflheim's wish."

Biting his lip Prompto took a deep breath. "I just wanted to see Noctis again," Prompto said, he let his voice drift off a bit. "I just. . .he's my only friend, and I was going to die anyway. It was selfish I know, but I. . .I didn't have anywhere else and I. . .wanted to see Insomnia."

Regis tapped his cane. "And in the process you risked all of Insomnia! All of Lucis!"

"Your highness," Cor interrupted, he slammed his fingers down lightly. "You're being too harsh on the boy. He's only a child."

Regis frowned. "He is the son of our bitter enemies, and despite the trauma, Prompto could have acted differently." Regis turned to look toward the group. "And now we are on the brink of war."

Pushing back his chair, Clarus walked over to Regis. "There is a solution to this." All four men looked at one another. "We simply save the fake prince."

Prompto sat silently, his eyes glued to the looks the two Insomnia citizens were giving each other. Cor inched closer in. "Save Prompto, save him from death and they lose their reason to attack."

Clarus nodded. "Niflheim intends to take Insomnia with no resistance from its citizens, with the help of others proclaiming us as the bad guy. However if we find a way to not let Prompto die, if we can save him from death and have him make a public appearance, then maybe just maybe we can get the forces to fall back."

Regis frowned. "Even if the boy makes an appearance, and we hand him over as soon as he leaves the city it's possible he could die or disable our crystal barrier."

"So we save him," Cor said. "We save Prompto, and in turn give Lucis a fighting chance. We stop the war before it even starts."

Prompto hated the fact they were all speaking like he wasn't in the room, but he also saw the general hope for him if things continued.

"It will be costly, and will have to move quickly. There's no guarantee the boy will survive either." Regis tapped his cane to the ground. "However, I do believe you get a small say in this Prompto."

Pushing his chair back Prompto wished he could make himself grow smaller. But he'd lost that opportunity, in fact right now he had to do what was right. "If I stay as I am, I'm going to die." Prompto clasped his hands over one another. "Either I pass the crystal barrier and die, or I let this poison seeping through me kill me." Prompto squeezed his hands. "At most I probably have a few days, the number of pills I have though, have already started shutting my body down, so even I can't rely on those."

Prompto frowned. "My death will give Niflheim the all clear to attack Insomnia, and it will deactivate your crystal barrier— but I don't want that. I don't want Noctis's city to be taken over by a country who believes murder and child experimentation is an end goal." Jaunting his heel down, Prompto gave a sigh. "So please no matter what you must do, find a way to prolong my life long enough so I can be handed over to Niflheim." Prompto heard the sound of rain starting outside. It seemed the sun disappeared even in this country sometimes.

"Are you sure Prompto, our scientist will have to go to efforts that could be painful," Cor said, those his voice echoed the truth. That there was no other option.

King Regis came forward toward Prompto. Prompto got out of his chair, realizing when he stood up he was a little taller than the king. "It seems you're giving us control over deciding your fate."

Going on one knee Prompto bowed his head. "Please King Regis, I want to make this right. So allow me to at least record a message of sorts, a backup plan in case I perish within the coming days." Prompto gripped his knee. "So even if the barrier falls, the country of Lucis knows it is Niflheim in the wrong."

The king nodded.

Prompto kept his head bowed. "And if you would, I'd like to see Noctis one more time. . .one more time before you start experimenting with finding a way to fix me." And perhaps die.

Prompto knew the truth though; the odds of the scientist here finding a way to help him were slim, slim indeed. They would try, but Prompto knew he'd probably die soon. He'd always accepted that, he'd accepted the idea coming here, but Regis was right. Prompto should have stopped himself; if he knew he was going to die he should have done the honourable thing. Or at the very least, told Luna and gotten her help. Instead things had grown far too bad.

"I will allow one last visit with my son before we begin the experiments. But he must be under watch by both Gladiolous and Ignis, along with Cor— as I do not trust you alone with him." King Regis turned to Clarus. "I do hope that satisfies your safety measures."

"Yes my king," Clarus and Cor said bowing.

"Well then let's prepare the doctors and scientist at Insomnia's disposal, Clarus you and I will be meeting with an advisor to begin writing a speech for young Prompto." Regis sighed. "Cor why don't you go lead Prompto to my son, we're working on a tight timeframe so explaining things now would be for the best."

"Certainly," Cor said returning from his bow. His eyes focused on Prompto. Prompto nodded. He knew what had to be done.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

While Noctis waited in his room quarantined, Prompto ran through his head. Was he okay? And what had happened to him. Had it been right? Noctis had never heard the whole story.

 _"I'm not even a. . ."_

Prompto's words ran through his mind. Noctis really wasn't sure on anything anymore.

Gladio stood off to the side. "I never trusted that kid from the beginning," he said, crossing his arms.

"You're not helping," Ignis input. He'd just gotten off the phone with another contact from the castle, things were in a panic, and Ignis's calm demeanour was beginning to crack under the pressure.

Sighing, Noctis rolled over. His eyes falling flat. He couldn't believe any of this. Prompto, the wonderful bundle of sunshine, was he truly the bad guy. Had all their adventures, their time together been a lie. Somewhere though, Noctis knew that wasn't true.

"What are they going to do to him?" Noctis asked, scared of the answer.

Ignis pushed up his glasses. "Well, the Nifs are threatening to invade if he's not handed over. The problem is, it appears if we do hand Prompot over it'll spell his death."

"Ignis," Gladio said, knowing the line.

"He has a right to know."

"Right to know what?" Noctis asked.

Ignis sidestepped over. "Well the thing is Noctis, if we do hand Prompto over; he's explained that that would mean his death."

Noctis sat up. "Death," he said to be sure that's what Ignis was saying.

Gladio undid his arms, shrugging. "The kids been poisoned by Nifs the last few years of his life. It was the plan from the beginning, if Prompto passes under the crystal barrier he dies. If Prompto is left in Insomnia he dies. If we do nothing he dies. From the moment Prompto entered Insomnia, he knew this was a suicide mission. And if Prompto dies inside the barrier, well he deactivates it with his death."

Suddenly Noctis didn't have the nerve to stand anymore. He fell back onto his bed, his feet falling underneath him. Had he ever really known the true Prompto? Was all of this from the beginning an act.

Ignis looked up from his cellphone. "Cor has just informed me the situation is being handled."

"Handled," Gladio said, not liking the word much like Noctis.

The man in specs coughed briefly. "After being locked up Prompto agreed to meet with the king, and from the recent information, the king and his shield have formed a sort of plan. I've been told you're to go meet with your father after Gladio." Ignis stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"After what?" Noctis was the first to ask.

A knock came from the door. Without waiting to open it Cor appeared. "Hey Iggy, sorry for such short notice, but thought I'd come see you now." Two guards were positioned outside, and behind them was Prompto, his hands now in handcuffs. Despite everything that had happened it still made Noctis a bit sick.

Prompto took a few steps inside. "Hey. . .Noct," he said, his voice losing a bit of it's cool.

Noctis strengthened his fists.

"The king has allowed young Prompto to explain things, while preparations are being made as long as the three of us watch him." Even with Cor's words, Noctis didn't have time to listen as he went straight for a sucker punch knocking Prompto onto the ground.

"Noct!" Iggy was quick to jump in, but the hit had barely bruised Prompto's cheek as he's pushed to the floor.

Prompto found his own strength to stand. "It's fine Iggy," Prompto said casually, as if nothing had changed, but everything had changed Noctis knew. "I deserved it."

Noct let his fists slide open. "I don't care what my father says, allowing me to talk to you, and what's with this. One minute you're arrested and now you have free reign, all while Niflhiem knocks at our border." Noctis takes a breath through his nose. "And now I hear you're about to die." The prince's voice took on a soft tone with his last wording.

Prompto gives off a soft laugh. "So you've been told about that."

"There might be a way to save him," Cor jumped in. But for once Prompto was sticking up for himself.

"No! There isn't." Prompto stopped and went quiet. He took a breath. "Right now Lucis scientist will be attempting to extend my life long enough that I can proclaim a message to Niflheim and the people of Lucis. We'll use the hostage situation against my country." Prompto was quiet for a few minutes longer. "I never wanted this you know, I never wanted any of this. . .and I won't say I didn't have a choice, because in the end I might have had one. I crossed the barrier; I befriended you back when you first visited my country only because that was what my emperor wished."

Prompto lets his chained hands slide further down. He stumbled a bit on his feet. "From the beginning I've known Noctis, that this was all a way to help my country, all a way to please the father that never loved me, that decided he'd use his experiment son to play prince."

"What are you talking about," Noctis finally cut in.

Bringing his head up Prompto finally looked Noctis in the eyes. "I'm saying Noctis, Prince Noctis of Lucis, that I myself was never really a prince, in fact I was never really a real person to begin with." Prompto looked toward Cor, he nodded his head, and Noctis wondered with a sinking feeling what Cor was going to do.

"Are you sure?" he asked. But Prompto simply nodded again.

Walking forward at first Noctis thought that Prompto's handcuffs were going to be taken off, but instead Cor moved the wristband covering Prompto's wrist up. Prompto walked a bit closer, all so Ignis, Gladio and Noctis could see the marking, his brand.

"What is that?" Gladio was the first to say. "It looks like a barcode."

Cor loosened the material covering Prompto's wrist fully off. Now the mark in the full open. "It's the brand of an MT, what I was supposed to become, if not for being so weak when I was born." Prompto took a long deep breath. "I am Verstael Besithias son, but I was never really a prince, it was an illegitimate title in order for the long haul plan to work for our invasion strategy." Prompto kind of looked like he was uncomfortable with his barcode so visible, but he kept his eyes low. "At first I was just a child experiment, someone to test drugs on for the other MT's."

"Hold on a second," Ignis cut in. "I thought the MT's were empty shells, filled with nothing but. . ." Ignis stopped himself.

"They each have a soul of sorts," Prompto admitted, "though after the process you can never be saved."

Gladio crossed his arms and leaned back, Cor looked like he already knew this knowledge first hand. Noctis felt in the dark.

Child experiment, not a prince. What was going on? Noctis remembered the scars on Prompto's back; even now his sickly complexion scared him. Why was he scared for someone who betrayed him, why did he feel such pity for a guy who literally pretty much stabbed him in the back. But even now Noctis felt sympathy for the Nif.

"I never met the full requirements so I was never made into an official MT, only an experiment—when I was born as a baby, they branded my wrist, I honestly don't remember it." Prompto's left foot played on the ground behind him. "But it's a mark to show I'm owned by Niflheim, I always have been."

Noctis could only stare. It's quiet. The barcode out in the open, the lines the marks that were embedded into Prompto's skin. Like he wasn't a person, like he was some sort of material to be bought at the store.

The prince's stomach churned angrily. Noctis tried to keep his cool, but even now his eyes were changing colour, he took a breath trying to hold back his emotions, the distress he was feeling. Why was everything so complicated, why was everything so awful, and hard to understand. What was Noctis supposed to feel?

"I'm sorry Noctis, for lying pretending to be a prince, I only. . .no, I can't lie anymore." Prompto covered the tips of his mark. "I could say I was trying to help my country, but I never wanted that. In fact even befriending you was a mission given to me by my emperor." Prompto stayed silent a second longer. "I really, just wanted to save myself. Or maybe make my own friend, I don't know. And I know that's selfish and stupid, but I. . ."

Prompto walked past the group, walked toward the window, and put his hand on the pane, his marked hand. The sky was now growing clear and beyond the horizon the sun had come back, the sun shining over the city ,the perfect view shown from their castle.

"To be honest, from the very beginning I just wanted to see the sunlight."

And when Prompto looked back Noctis saw, just who the other boy was. Just a boy, just like him, but someone who'd gone through much more pain and hardship.

"I'm sorry," Prompto whispered.

Noctis didn't stop him, didn't wait, didn't try and go after him at all, he just let Prompto leave, Cor guiding him out and Ignis and Gladio watching. At some point someone was trying to explain things to him, or talk about what was happening, but Noctis's ears were ringing, he was still staring at the door. He was stuck, his mind fogged over. He couldn't really understand anything.

All he knew for sure was, that he may have just missed his chance, to ever say anything to Prompto, ever again.


End file.
